Noc Majowa
by Spiaczka
Summary: Lambert/Triss Wiedźmin i Czarodziejka zrządzeniem losu spotykają się w Belleteyn, Noc Majową na obrzeżach Wyzimy. A, jak wiadomo, los jest zwodniczy, zaskakujący i nie zawsze pomyślny. Zbiór następujących po sobie opowieści tworzących ciąg słodko-gorzkiej historii o docieraniu do prawdy.
1. Belleteyn

**Prolog**

 _Noc Majowa_

Spotkali się w Belleteyn, w Noc Majową.

Wiedźmin nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle przystał na propozycję udziału w obchodach święta przesilenia letniego i pluł sobie w brodę, brocząc pomiędzy roztańczonymi, pijanymi wieśniakami, samemu pozostając w stanie całkowitej trzeźwości. Ten fakt również go irytował, doprowadzał do szewskiej pasji. Nadwątlone po ciężkim zleceniu mięśnie drżały, głowa pulsowała tępym bólem po użyciu eliksirów, plecy dziwnie mrowiły, pozbawione znajomego ciężaru mieczy. Chyba tylko dlatego przystał na propozycję rzuconą mimochodem przez wójta; nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie i nie odpowiadał za własne decyzje. Pod wieczór zwlókł się zaspany z łóżka, przywdział czystą koszulę i kurtkę, przeciągnął dłonią po potarganych włosach i opuścił małą, przytulną izbę na piętrze karczmy, wyruszając na łowy w poszukiwaniu mocnego alkoholu i słodkiej dziewczyny.

Tymczasem miasto płonęło, płonęło od blasku palących się, jodłowych gałęzi, wypełnione zapachem igliwia, dymu, drewna pożeranego przez ogień. Jedno wielkie ognisko i dziesiątki malutkich rozgonionych gałązek powtykanych w każdą dziurę w murze, w każdą szczelinę na rynku, w miejsca na pochodnie, w plecioną siatkę otaczającą łąkę do pasania zwierząt. Ognisko sięgało na kilka metrów w górę, strzelało wesoło, tętniło wraz z ludźmi, wraz z budynkami, przyjemnym, gromkim tętnieniem, które było już w ziemi i w powietrzu, które wibracją rozchodziło się po ciele i sprawiało, że nogi same rwały się do tańca.

\- Belleteyn! – wykrzyknął tłum.

\- Belleteyn! – odpowiedziało echo, zniknąwszy między roześmianymi, rozkrzyczanymi, rozkosznie pijanymi wieśniakami, którzy popadali sobie w ramiona, przepijali toasty i raz-dwa wracali do korowodu, do ogniska, które otoczyli kręgiem i starali się nadążyć za tempem tanecznych pląsów.

Wiedźmin czuł, że jeśli nie znajdzie jakiegoś antałka z piwem albo butelki krasnoludzkiej gorzałki, to użyje znaku Aard w kierunku ogniska i puści tę wiochę z dymem. Zrobiłby to z wielką przyjemnością, gdyby nie upita w sztok dziewczyna, która właściwie nawinęła się sama, zrobiła wokół niego wdzięczny półobrót, dała się pochwycić mocno w pasie i chyba tylko ze względu na własny stan nie zaprotestowała, kiedy wyrwał jej z ręki butelkę z wątpliwej jakości trunkiem. Jej niebieskie, cielęce oczy próbowały pochwycić wzrokiem twarz wiedźmina, ten jednak był już parę kroków dalej, już kroczył w kierunku polany, na której było jeszcze więcej roztańczonych ludzi i jeszcze więcej zapijaczonych dziewczyn, gotowych oddać mu swoje butelki i nie tylko. Pochwyciła wzrokiem jedynie zarys jego szerokich pleców znikający pomiędzy tłumem.

Orkiestra ciemnoskórych skrzypków, bębniarzy i tamburyniarzy przesuwała się pomiędzy tłumem; grali głośno, wszędzie ich było pełno, wygrywali wciąż tę samą skoczną i wesołą melodię, a dziewczęta przygwizdywały, tańczyły dla nich, kłaniały się nisko, odsłaniając swoje wdzięki wpakowane w ciasne dekolty. Gdzieś przy brzegu rzeki utworzył się szyk; cztery pary tańczące pod ręce, stukające w tańcu butami, kostkami, obcasami, przyklaskujące przy czasowych przerwach w kontakcie fizycznym, łapiące się pod ramiona szybkimi, gwałtownymi ruchami. Dziewczyny piękne i młode, wiejskie dziewki, łase na uroki niebezpiecznych i tajemniczych wiedźminów, spragnione przygody, szlaku, intrygi, zabawy. Jedna z nich przykuła wzrok Lamberta; nie wiedział, czy dlatego, że miała w dłoni butelkę wina, czy z racji bardzo prześwitującej, bardzo wilgotnej koszuli przyklejonej do słusznych rozmiarów piersi.

Pociągnął łyka z butelki dla kurażu, konstatując, że to, co trzyma w ręce, jest niczym innym jak bimbrem pędzonym pewno w piwnicy, z której nastoletnia dzieweczka ukradła ojcu butelkę. Bimber był dobry. Mocny i taki, po którym się zapominało o kulturze osobistej. Pociągnął więc jeszcze łyka, a potem kolejnego, po czwartym natomiast doszedł do wniosku, że kultury osobistej to on na dobrą sprawę nie miał nawet przed otwarciem butelki, więc raźnym krokiem ruszył w stronę jasnowłosej dziewki z winem.

I byłby ją pociągnął do tańca, pochwycił w talii, później przygniótłby jej wilgotne piersi do własnej klatki piersiowej, nawet, jeśli koszulę miał akurat czystą i żal mu jej było brudzić, ale nim zdążył dojść do dziewczyny, rozległ się kolejny krzyk:

\- Belleteyn! – A potem jeszcze jeden, który sprawił, że Lambert odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w stronę podwyższenia, na które właśnie pomagano wejść kobiecie z dużym, plecionym z polnych kwiatów i zboża wiankiem osadzonym wśród gęstych, kasztanowych włosów. – Królowa Maja! Majowy Król!

Majowy Król był nikim innym, jak synem wójta; wkurzającym, upartym głupcem, blondasem o twarzy nieskalanej inteligencją, ale skalanej cwaniactwem i chęcią szybkiego zysku. Lambert może i nie byłby zły, gdyby w gówniarzu nie widział samego siebie. To podobieństwo denerwowało go co nie miara, doprowadzało do stanu, w którym miał ochotę wpuścić trochę Białej Mewy do bimbru i poczęstować blondasa. Miał też ochotę poczęstować nią samego siebie, ale Vesemir uczył, by nie marnować eliksirów na głupoty.

Blondas w wianku na głowie pochwycił dłoń kobiety w wianku na głowie i pomógł jej wskoczyć na podest, a Lambert przez moment zagapił się na jej całkiem kształtne pośladki okryte lekką, letnią suknią, wypięte w jego stronę, kiedy stawiała stopę na krawędzi i pozwalała się podciągnąć w górę. Stanęła przy Majowym Królu, zachichotała, pomachała radośnie ręką w stronę tłumu, przyjmując wesołe okrzyki, gwizdy, komplementy oraz polne kwiaty rzucane prosto pod bose stopy. Twarz miała wilgotną od potu po tańcach, rozpromienioną i szczęśliwą, policzki zarumienione, kasztanowe włosy przylepione do czoła i puszczone wolno na ramiona, przygniecione nieco przez wianek.

Majowy Król był nikim innym, jak synem wójta; wkurzającym, upartym głupcem. Królowa Maja była nikim innym, jak Triss Merigold; czarodziejką zakochaną na zabój w wiedźminie, który nie był Lambertem.

Lambert czuł, że to spotkanie źle się skończy, niemniej zaryzykował, pociągnął jeszcze kilka łyków bimbru, przez co pozbył się do reszty śladowych ilości kultury osobistej, butelkę odrzucił w krzaki i zebrał się w sobie, żeby raz jeszcze tego dnia doprowadzić blondasa do białej gorączki. Postanowił zachować się jak Król Najeźdźca, gwałtem, agresją i przemocą podbić tereny Króla, a potem porwać mu partnerkę, kasztanowłosą Królową Maja.

Z rana, po wykonanym zleceniu Lambert odebrał od wójta dwieście temerskich orenów, czyli połowę kwoty, która miała zostać przeznaczona na nowego wierzchowca dla syna, który z kolei pochwalił się już wszystkim swoim znajomkom, że ojciec mu konika sprawi lada dzień. Blondas, patrząc na wiedźmina odbierającego nagrodę miał mniej więcej taką samą minę, jak kiedy zobaczył go po raz kolejny, przed północą, gdy z bezczelnym uśmiechem odbił mu partnerkę do tańca, porywając ją podczas piruetu, w połowie obrotu. Ot, pochwycił Triss za rękę, przyciągnął i porwał w szaleńczy tętent, rytm, który wstrząsał niebem i ziemią, a ta drgnęła niespokojnie na magiczny impuls, ale z miejsca zapomniała o blondasie, pchnęła go w niepamięć i skupiła się na tym, by Lambertowi uświadomić, jaki z niego burak i pijaczyna. Już miała otwierać usta i wygłaszać własne zdanie, nie zdążyła tego jednak zrobić, bowiem jej krtanią wstrząsnął radosny krzyk w reakcji na zbyt szybki i zbyt gwałtowny obrót, młynek, potem klaśnięcie i kolejny młynek. Uniósł ją w górę, aż furknęła spódnica, okręcił się wokół własnej osi, trzymając Triss ponad głową, a tłum zawył i zaczął bić im brawo, pogwizdując ostro, spomiędzy palców.

Blondas płonął ze złości, twarz miał czerwoną, wzrok żądny krwi.

\- Lambert, ty stary niemoto, postaw mnie natychmiast! – syknęła Triss, machając bezradnie nogami w powietrzu. Jej głos był rozkosznie rozwścieczony; wiedźmin miał ochotę potrzymać ją jeszcze trochę w górze, a potem zebrać laury i odstawić w ramiona blondasa, by i ją tej nocy zobaczyć czerwoną ze złości.

Boki miała gorące i miękkie, pod palcami Lambert wyczuwał całkiem spory zwój wilgotnego materiału sukni oraz wystające żebra. Kiedy ją stawiał na ziemi, promieniowała gorącem, w nagłej i niespodziewanej ciszy, wśród tłumu słyszał jej tętniące serce, krew krążącą po ciele, pulsujące skronie, przełykaną ślinę, czuł zapach świeży i przyjemny, chociaż twarz miała wilgotną od potu. Naraz podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy, a on poczuł, że bimber był jednak za mocny i jest gotowy zwymiotować jej na tę białą suknię, jeśli zaraz czegoś nie przekąsi.

\- Eh, Lambert, jesteś nieuleczalny – rzekła, kiedy grajkowie wrócili do swojego szaleńczego tańca, a wśród tłumu potoczyły się krzyki. „Belleteyn, Belleteyn, Belleteyn!". Wszystko znów zaczęło wirować, wszystko wróciło do naturalnego rytmu po czasowym przestoju. Tylko się wianek Triss trochę zsunął z czoła, tylko jej zabłąkane pasemko włosów przykleiło się do rozwartych ust. Odgarnęła je bladym, długim palcem, wciąż patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Kolejny raz pomyślał o wymiotach i głodzie ściskającym żołądek. – Chodź, zjemy coś. I trzeba mi chyba wina. Co za noc! – westchnęła, ciągnąc go za ramię.

Triss chyba musiała zapomnieć, jaki bezczelny potrafi być Lambert, bo kiedy odbił ją temu blond kretynowi i porwał do tańca, w zasadzie ucieszyła się na myśl o niespodziewanym spotkaniu.

Mina jej zrzedła, gdy najedzony, rozpostarty na brzegu rzeki skrytym w drzewach i gęstych zaroślach, w które bały się zapuszczać podpite parki, powiedział:

\- I co, Foltest cię tu wysłał na przeszpiegi, Merigold? Czy może dziadunio Vesemir sprawdza, czy się nie awanturuję po pijaku w przydrożnych karczmach?

\- Ty egoistyczny, niemrawy, zapijaczony wiedźminie! Ty… ty bęcwale – wykrztusiła, a Lambert wnet uśmiechnął się bezczelnie na widok czerwonego rumieńca wstępującego na jej policzki. Nie wiedział, czy to od wina czy ze złości; w tym momencie miało to niewielkie znaczenie. Grunt, że udało mu się dwie zamierzone osoby doprowadzić do wrzenia. – Myślisz, że wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie?

Zabolało. Sam aż się zdziwił, jak mocno, jak trafnie strzeliła w dziesiątkę.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że w życiu już tak jest, że zwykle nic nie kręci się wokół mnie, tylko obok. Ty też żeś się kręciła obok, obok jakiegoś durnia z kwiatkami na łbie, to wspaniałomyślnie postanowiłem cię uratować z tej farsy, nim ci się dureń dobrał do sukienki. Widzę, że buty już zdążył zdjąć. I ubierz coś na te nogi, bo chora czarodziejka to żadna czarodziejka, a od wody ciągnie. – Wygrzebał się sprawnie z opresji, nawet udało mu się udolnie zamaskować złość, mając szczerą nadzieję, że czarodziejka postanowiła akurat nie czytać mu w myślach. Na wypadek, gdyby jednak postanowiła, sięgnął po skradzione z karczmy kubki i rozlał im wina z butelki.

Triss nie usłuchała. Wyciągnęła nogi dalej, unurzała je w rwącym strumieniu, a świeczki powbijane w kwieciste wianki przesuwające się z wolna po rzecze rzuciły na jej twarz dziwny, mistyczny blask. Lambert zwrócił uwagę na puszek pokrywający jej policzki, na mocny makijaż oczu i wilgotne usta. Pot zniknął z czoła, ze skroni, z ramion; teraz była sucha, a jej suknia, pomarszczona i zwiewna, odsłaniała smukłe łydki oraz wyraźnie zarysowane obojczyki.

\- Co tu robisz, Merigold? – spytał mimochodem, podsuwając jej kubek wina pod nos.

\- To Temeria, Wyzima. Mieszkam tu – przypomniała mu. – We wsi na obrzeżach odbywa się Belleteyn. Jak mogłam nie skorzystać z takiej okazji? Wszystkie czarodziejki lubią obchody świąt, na które mogą się wystroić i umalować. – Zachichotała, pociągając potężny łyk wina. Zbyt potężny, jak dla Lamberta. Był niemal w stu procentach przekonany, że jeszcze kilka takich łyków i będzie miał zapłakaną, wzywającą imię Geralta magiczkę, która przyczyni się do jeszcze większego bólu głowy, który z kolei trochę zelżał w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

\- Wyglądało, jakby ci sprawiały radość zaloty tego gówniarza. Przerzuciłaś się na podlotki? A może idąc w ślady swoich sióstr postanowiłaś poużalać się nad swoim bezdzietnym losem i zainteresować tymi, którzy dopiero co wyrośli z pieluch?

Triss przewróciła oczami.

\- Jak zwykle wyciągasz złe wnioski, Lambert. Bawiłam się tutaj, spodobały im się moje włosy, dali mi wianek, nazwali Królową, a potem ten tam na podeście wciągnął mnie na górę i poprosił o taniec. Tak się robi w Belleteyn.

\- Ostatnia Królewska Para Nocy Majowej, jaką widziałem, skończyła w identycznych krzakach na brzegu rzeki. Bynajmniej nie w tańcu, ale wianków pewno z łbów nie pozdejmowali, zbyt im spieszno było. Wiesz, jak to się skończyło? Owoc ich rzekomej miłości mordował koty i kanarki, potem wziął się za psy, w międzyczasie za całe stada bydła, a na końcu zaczął mordować ludzi.

\- No proszę, niby taki obiektywny, a całkiem przesądny z ciebie wiedźmin…

\- To nie przesąd, czysta prawda. – Lambert pokręcił głową. – Możesz zapytać swojego ulubionego wiedźmina.

To chyba ostatecznie zamknęło jej usta, bo zamiast wyskoczyć z bluzgami i obelgami, odwróciła wzrok i zapatrzyła się w lampiony posyłane rzeką. Blask świec odbijał się od spokojnych wód, prąd niósł je daleko, wolno, chybotliwie, pobliskie wysokie trawy i chwasty podświetlone były nierzeczywistym, zielonkawym światłem, które unosiło się wysoko ponad nie, w niebo. Ktoś zaczął śpiewać cichą, rzewną balladę, której słowa uleciały wraz z nurtem rzeki, docierając do ich uszu. Do jednego głosu zaraz zaczęły dołączać kolejne i po chwili śpiewał już cały tłum za drzewami i gąszczem, cała mała społeczność.

 _Wróci wiosna, deszcz spłynie na drogi_

 _Ciepłem słońca serca się ogrzeją_

 _Tak być musi,_

 _Bo ciągle się tli w nas ogień_

 _Wieczny ogień, który jest nadzieją_

Triss prychnęła cicho pod nosem, uśmiech zabłąkał się na jej wilgotnych wargach. Naraz Lambert poczuł, że miałby ochotę zasmakować tych warg, choć należały przecież do Triss, do czarodziejki, którą znał już tyle lat, na którą wcale nie miał ochoty. Nie chciał pakować się w kłopoty, nie chciał mącić w głowie ani sobie, ani jej. Triss nie była jasnowłosą dziewką z butelką wina w dłoni, którą widział nad brzegiem rzeki.

Podniosła wzrok i wszystko już stało się jasne – może odczytała jego myśli, a może zauważyła, że spogląda ukradkiem na jej wargi. Nie miało to większego znaczenia. Przysunęła się trochę, trąciła małym palcem jego mały palec, oparła bark o ramię wiedźmina, do jego nozdrzy doleciał jej subtelny, przyjemny zapach.

\- Tylko ten jeden raz. Nic się przecież złego nie stanie – powiedziała, całkiem trzeźwo, choć ani ona, ani on nie należeli już do najtrzeźwiejszych tego wieczoru. – Trzeba nam tego, Lambert. Potem zapomnimy.

\- A Geralt? – spytał, trochę bardziej odruchowo niż z ciekawości.

\- Co, Geralt? Nie ma tu Geralta.

Serce zabiło mu trochę mocniej, gorąco uderzyło w kark i w skronie, wyraźniej poczuł, że gąszcz, na którym siedzą, jest wilgotny od nocnej rosy. Spojrzał w duże, zielone oczy Triss Merigold, czarodziejki, której nie darzył sympatią, zamyślił się na moment, a potem zapomniał, jak się myśli i jak się oddycha na rzecz bardzo intensywnego brania i odczuwania.

Usta istotnie były wilgotne, a gąszcz mokry i kłujący, łaskotał jego kolana. Wyłuskał drobne, delikatne ciało ze zmiętego materiału lekkiej, letniej sukni, powiódł wielkimi dłońmi po bladych bokach, po subtelnie zaokrąglonych biodrach, złapał silnym chwytem za smukłe uda i podciągnął je wyżej, na jego własne. Uda posłusznie go usłuchały, splotły się w uścisku i poruszyły, wyrywając mu z gardła głębokie westchnienie, które zdmuchnęło pęk kasztanowych włosów z policzka czarodziejki. Lubił jej uległość, bierność, ręce rozrzucone ponad głową na liściach skrytych w mroku, przymknięte powieki, zza których obserwowały go uważnie zielone oczy, zgięte palce, paznokcie wbite w dłonie. Całował wysunięty w górę podbródek, całował wyraźne obojczyki i falującą w oddechu pierś, ściskał boki, wplatał palce pomiędzy gęste, pachnące włosy. Czarodziejka przyjmowała jego czułości i pieszczoty, odwdzięczała się słodkimi pocałunkami, tarciem bioder, pojękiwaniem, które trafiało mu wprost do ucha i stawiało wszystkie włosy na karku dęba. Zapadał się w niej, zagłębiał, leciał prosto w delikatny, subtelny uścisk szczupłych ramion, w aromatycznie pachnące włosy, w oczy skryte pod ciemnymi rzęsami, w piegi na policzkach, zatapiał się głęboko i mocno, brał ją raz silnymi pchnięciami, raz tak delikatnie, że sam był pod wrażeniem, jaki czuły i wrażliwy potrafi być na jej piękno. Potem przyszła ekstaza, elektrostatyczne trzaski w uszach, rozbłyski pod powiekami, a po nich niepewność, wstyd, skrępowanie.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, Triss płakała, skulona pod nim, z głową pomiędzy jego dłońmi opartymi na leśnym runie. Kasztanowe włosy czarodziejki tworzyły aureolę wokół jej głowy, ale aureolę mokrą, potarganą, nieładną. Rozmazał jej się makijaż, ciało nabrało czerwieni od otarć, na szyi i obojczykach wykwitły czerwone ślady.

Czarodziejce płynęły łzy po policzkach, a Lambert czuł niesmak i żal. Zsunął się z niej, padł obok na plecy i zapatrzył w niebo, które nie było niebem, a sklepieniem poplątanych w gąszczu gałęzi i liści. Powiał zimny wiatr, poczuł gęsią skórkę na ramionach i piersi.

Lambert musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że był to najlepszy, najporządniejszy, najbardziej subtelny i czuły „tylko ten jeden raz" w jego życiu. Niemniej, mógł nie odwracać się na dźwięk kolejnego „Belleteyn!", mógł iść naprzód w stronę jasnowłosej dziewki, wyjąć jej butelkę wina z rąk, upić się w sztok i zaciągnąć ją na siano do stodoły. Triss mogła odtańczyć wszystkie tańce, jakie zaproponowałby jej jasnowłosy syn wójta, a potem dać się upić i zaciągnąć na drugi brzeg rzeki, na niewielką plażę. Mogli się w ogóle nie zobaczyć, nie spotkać. Nie byłoby wtedy tego niesmaku, nie byłoby łez Triss i zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni Lamberta.

Słyszał, jak porusza się niespokojnie, jak wstaje, ubiera z powrotem porzuconą w gąszczu suknię i odchodzi wąską ścieżką na bosych stopach, ocierając łzy z policzków. Jemu wcale nie chciało się wstawać. Został w zaroślach, podłożył ręce pod głowę i długo jeszcze obserwował sklepienie, nie zastanawiając się nad niczym. Ani nad tym, czy jego izby nad karczmą nie obrobili wieśniacy, ani nad tym, czy w Wyzimie znajdzie konkretne zlecenia, ani nad tym, czy wystarczy mu pieniędzy, by przez kilka następnych dni upijać się w kącie, licząc na to, że ten, który kieruje ich losem, ześle gromy i wszystko szlag trafi.

A syn wójta i jasnowłosa dziewka z brzegu rzeki tej nocy skończyli razem, w krzakach, on nie zdążył nawet zdjąć wianka z głowy, ona ani na chwilę nie puściła butelki wina z ręki. Lambert nie wiedział o tym, ale parę lat później ubił owoc ich miłości, który spustoszył pastwiska bydła.


	2. Kaer Mohren

**Rozdział 1**

 _Kaer Mohren_

Myślał o tej jednej nocy kolejne pół roku, polując na przerazy, strzygi i ghule, tnąc utopce chodzące po bagnach, upijając się w karczmach i zasypiając u boku obcych dziewcząt. Potem w stróżówce na granicach Brugge, gdzie zgodzono się go przenocować, usłyszał o drugiej bitwie pod Sodden.

\- Zginęło czternastu magików, a ci, co przeżyli, straszne mieli rany, mówię panu wiedźminowi, potworne – żalił się stary, pijany strażnik, przegryzając łyki wódki chlebem ze smalcem. – Na ich czele stał ten, no, Vilgefortz, przeżył na szczęście, choć jak dla mnie, to byłaby chyba najmniejsza strata. Tych panienek najbardziej szkoda…

\- Srata-tata. – Drugi strażnik, młodszy i raźniejszy, miał ogromny, czerwony nos i zakola większe od Lamberta. – Nie Vilgefortz, tylko Vizimir Redański. Ten magik był tam tylko pro-forma, żeby zdobyć parę nowych wpisów do swojej zacnej biografii.

Wiedźmin zmrużył oczy, uniósł wzrok znad suchego chleba, który zamiast jeść, kruszył palcami nad stołem. W stróżówce było ciemno; dobrze, bo przynajmniej strażnicy nie poznali po nim zainteresowania, które odmalowało się grymasem na jego twarzy. Zresztą nawet, gdyby je poznali, mogliby je zinterpretować jako złość, zmęczenie lub naturalną mimikę twarzy wiedźmina.

\- Kto zginął na wzgórzu? – zagadnął.

Odpowiedzieli mu.

W drodze na zimowanie do Kaer Mohren postanowił nadłożyć drogi i zagościć w Sodden, uznając, że od Brugge droga w góry wiedzie na północny wschód, a do Sodden na wschód, więc mała podróż w wielkiej podróży nie będzie przestępstwem, szczególnie, że nie zboczy z wytyczonego szlaku, nie będzie się cofał, nie będzie przekraczał granic Nilfgaardu.

Kiedy kucał przed obeliskiem z imionami czarodziejów, z nieba zaczął prószyć śnieg, a temperatura obniżyła się o kilka stopni. Chłód raził go przez skórzaną kurtkę, szczypał w policzki pokryte gęstym zarostem, wiatr targał włosami, a drobne płatki śniegu osiadały na ramionach i udach, znacząc materiał mokrymi plamkami. W tyle zarżał jego koń, jakby chciał go pogonić i ostrzec przed zbliżającą się zamiecią, jednak Lambertowi na ten moment było wszystko jedno.

Nie wiedział w zasadzie, dlaczego przepełnia go gorycz i złość. Nie darzył Triss żadnym uczuciem, nie czuł do niej sympatii, niemniej widząc imię czarodziejki na obelisku i wiedząc, że spoczywa pod ziemią, martwa, obleziona ze skóry i tłoczona przez robactwo, miał ochotę wykrzyczeć jej prosto w twarz, że go oszukała, że nie dała się nawet przeprosić, rzecz jasna po cichu i bez słów, nie dała sobie wytłumaczyć tamtej sytuacji i zgodzić się na to, by o niej zapomnieć. To był jej warunek; nie pamiętać. Ale Lambert pamiętał, cholera jasna, pamiętał doskonale. Gdyby tylko wyraziła zgodę na to, by zapomniał, byłby wymazał tamtą noc z pamięci. Nie wyraziła podobnej zgody i nie mogła jej już wyrazić; była martwa.

Długo nie mógł wstać od mogiły, mimo, że pod wzgórzem, w lasach żyły wilki, których wycie było coraz bliżej, z każdą minutą głośniejsze i wyraźniejsze, a demony przeszłości na wzgórzu wirowały silnie w powietrzu. Ich obecność, ich aura były wyraźnie wyczuwalne, niemal namacalne, a im ciemniejsze robiło się niebo, tym lepiej czuł, jak ich szponiaste palce muskają jego plecy.

\- Jeśli tu jesteś, Merigold – odezwał się – to wiedz sobie, że ci tego nigdy nie wybaczę.

Jechał najprostszą, najkrótszą drogą, przez pola i łąki, przez gęste lasy, przez królewskie gościńce. Jak tylko opuścił Sodden, obiecał sobie, że zapomni raz na zawsze o Triss Merigold, ale żeby o niej zapomnieć, musiał wydać resztki swojej marnej pensji na mocny alkohol i suszone mięso, które przegryzał, żeby nie spaść z konia podczas bezsennych nocy. Prawie się nie zatrzymywał, uciekał kłusem przed śnieżną zawieruchą i stawał tylko po to, żeby dać odetchnąć koniowi i upić się w sztok, nim znów wskoczy w siodło. Po trzeciej bezsennej nocy zaczął majaczyć; słyszał odległe wycie, w wyciu słyszał wyraźny, łagodny głos, głos czarodziejki, który wołał go po imieniu i prosił, by się zatrzymał. Wiedział, że jeśli się zatrzyma, to uśnie, a wtedy halucynacje i majaki strawią go w całości, zamęczą, sprawią, że oszaleje. Sypiał tylko w siodle, pod wpływem alkoholu, kiwając się nad szyją wierzchowca i drzemiąc na siedząco; wtedy koszmary odpuszczały, zostawiały go w spokoju na pastwę wilków i lokalnych straszydeł. Nienawidził jednak pobudek, bo wtedy gdzieś na granicy półsnu, zmęczonymi, załzawionymi oczami widział rozmazany obraz jakiejś odległej postaci o kasztanowych włosach, która stała daleko na horyzoncie i patrzyła, jak ucieka przed samym sobą.

Nie, wiedźmin nie uciekał. Nie uciekał nigdy, spieszył się tylko, żeby zdążyć przed śnieżycą, bo wtedy podróż mogłaby się okazać utrudniona. Pędził konia i zużywał resztki jego energii, obiecując sobie, że odwdzięczy mu się na miejscu, w Kaer Mohren, że da mu duży worek owsa, kostki cukru i wygodny boks.

Potem pił jeszcze więcej, byleby nie trzeźwieć, nie wracać do nieprzyjemnego stanu świadomości, do dziwnego, zimnego uczucia, jak gdyby powrócił duchem do ciała, jak gdyby obudził się z głębokiej śpiączki, obolały i zmęczony, cały zlany potem. Jak tylko czuł dziwne mrowienie na plecach, pił więcej, więcej, więcej, bo inaczej to mrowienie zaczynało przypominać nierzeczywisty dotyk drobnych dłoni czarodziejki, które tamtej nocy przesuwały się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Pewnej nocy jego przeciążony bodźcami organizm nie wytrzymał, wiedźmińskie zmysły przytłumione maligną odmówiły współpracy, a on runął jak długi, spadając z wierzchowca, dotkliwie tłukąc sobie bok, cudem unikając staranowania przez kopyta. Czuł, że krew puściła mu się z nosa, a on sam odpływa w objęcia snu, w nieprzytomność. Zdołał tylko z trudem przewrócić się na plecy i odchylić głowę, spoglądając na trasę, którą podążył jego wierzchowiec, nim zatrzymał się u podnóża gór. Był już blisko. Tak blisko, że gdyby tylko wstał, stanął o własnych siłach, przytrzymał się uprzęży i spróbował przejść jeszcze te kilka metrów, dotarłby do początku Mordowni, a tam mógłby upoić się eliksirami i zmusić organizm jeszcze do tego jednego, najcięższego wysiłku, by potem paść przed wrotami Kaer Mohren i czekać, aż bracia wciągną go do środka. Tam majaki były mu niestraszne, trzeźwość nie rysowała się już w takich czarnych barwach, a… A…

Skrzywił się, widząc rozmazany kształt idący w jego stronę od górskiej ścieżki. Kształt przypominał wysokie, skórzane buty; buty były coraz bliżej, posuwały się naprzód powoli i z gracją, ze spokojem, który drażnił go niesamowicie. Obraz, odwrócony i karykaturalny, był niewyraźny, wywnioskował więc, że to prześladująca go zjawa. Kroki zjawy zmieniały się, przekształcały; po chwili zjawa nie szła już, a płynęła po wygniecionej, trawiastej ścieżce oświetlonej jedynie blaskiem księżyca i prószącym śniegiem. Nie zdziwił się nawet, kiedy poczuł subtelny, znajomy zapach zmieszany z zapachem siarki. Jego medalion drgał silnie na piersi, wibrował, roznosząc wibracje po całym ciele. Najmocniej czuł je w czubkach palców, które wgniotły się w błoto w trawie, kiedy postać nachyliła się nad nim, zasypując jego pierś kaskadami kasztanowych włosów.

Śnił o Triss Merigold, z mieczem tkwiącym tuż poniżej jej mostka, przechodzącym na wylot po lewej stronie kręgosłupa. Wokół szalała burza, wzgórze lśniło od magicznej energii, trzaskało i pulsowało, wojskowe okrzyki walczących niosły się głośnym echem po wsi, trawa usiana była trupami poległych wojaków.

Triss stała z boku, niezauważona, na ugiętych kolanach, z oczami pełnymi łez. Jej dłonie mocno się trzęsły, kiedy wysunęła je i uniosła ponad klingą miecza, który tkwił w jej brzuchu. Po wargach popłynęła jej krew, wsiąkając pomiędzy spierzchnięte skóry, barwiąc podbródek brunatnym powidokiem. Stróżka spłynęła z samego kącika ust, kropelka zachwiała się pod krawędzią żuchwy i kapnęła na skórzane spodnie, wgryzając się w ich materiał. Patrzyła przed siebie, z nadzieją, że jest ktoś, kto zdoła jej pomóc, wyciągała ręce, jakby ten ktoś naprawdę tam był i biegł w jej kierunku. Nikt jednak nie nadbiegał, nikt nie próbował ratować czarodziejki, po prawdzie nikt jej nawet nie zauważył. Nie zauważyli, jak Triss padła na kolana, skrzywiła wargi w niezrozumiałym, dziwnym uśmiechu i umarła, przebita mieczem, śmiercią niegodną czarodziejki.

 _Tylko ten jeden raz. Nic się przecież złego nie stanie. Trzeba nam tego, Lambert. Potem zapomnimy._

Triss siedzi przy Lambercie, jej miękka, blada skóra zsuwa się po policzku, krawędzie rany ciętej są czarne, martwicze, wnętrze rany gnije. Na zamszowej kamizelce na wysokości brzucha ma dziurę, a plama wokół dziury jest brunatna i wyłażą z niej tłuste, mokre muchy. Uśmiecha się do niego bezzębną szczęką, skalp pod naporem ciężkich włosów spływa jej po czaszce, odsłania białą, bielutką kość. Usta krzywią się w złowieszczym uśmiechu, ręce o palcach pozbawionych mięsiwa, pokryte starą, zwiotczałą skórą próbują chwycić jego rękę.

Triss krzyczy. Rozwiera bezzębną szczękę i krzyczy, a z gardła wylatuje jej jeszcze więcej much, grubych, najedzonych trupim mięsem.

Lambert poczuł drżenie medalionu; wyraźny, mocny impuls, który zmusił go do otworzenia oczu. Czuł, że magia jest gdzieś blisko, tuż za ścianą. Ostrożnie podniósł głowę, zignorował łupanie w czaszce, próbował nie zwracać uwagi na mdłości i ból pleców oraz otartego od upadku ramienia. Podniósł się ostrożnie, po cichu, bezszelestnie; podparł się ramieniem i zerknął w tył, zauważywszy, że ogień rozpalony w osobnym pomieszczeniu rzuca przyjemny, ciepły blask na przeciwległą ścianę. Miał jakiś przebłysk wspomnień, świadomość, że wypił Białą Mewę – nie wiedział natomiast, czy wziął ampułkę sam, czy ktoś ją w niego wmusił. Nie wiedział także, czy wciąż jest pod działaniem eliksiru.

Z nijaką ulgą zauważył, że dwa jego miecze i cały przybytek leżą tuż obok, na podłodze. Ostrożnie sięgnął klingi srebrnego miecza – miecza na potwory. Jego medalion znów drgnął, a miecz przesunął się lekko po kamiennej podłodze, zaważył w dłoni. Lambert bezgłośnie wysunął się spod płachty, którą został okryty, po czym wstał i na ugiętych nogach podszedł do ściany.

Wyjrzał zza rogu. Na siedzeniu przed rozpalonym kominkiem, z nogami przerzuconymi przez podłokietnik siedziała Triss Merigold. Włosy miała rzadkie i puszczone luźno na plecy, zupełnie wyblakłe, jej szyja i dekolt wydawały się wiotkie, ciało nienaturalnie chude, skóra zniszczona. Miała na sobie prosty, czarny strój do jazdy i do wojaczki. To wszystko utwierdziło go tylko w tym, że koszmar nie minął, a zjawa wciąż go nawiedza. Śpi, a we śnie majaki próbują wiedźmina wykończyć i doprowadzić do szaleństwa.

To alkohol, przemknęło mu przez myśl, to alkohol i Biała Mewa, to zmęczenie, bezsenność, brak odpowiedniego pożywienia. Zapadł w śpiączkę, a w śpiączce dorwała go zjawa, która podążała za nim aż od Sodden, która wyciągała po niego swoje szponiaste łapy i pojawiała się na horyzoncie, obserwując, jak przed nią ucieka.

Bezszelestnie sunął po kamiennych płytach, wyłonił się zza rogu, stanął za plecami zjawy w pozycji bojowej, na lekko ugiętych kolanach i z mieczem wysuniętym przed siebie, trzymanym jedną ręką, podtrzymywanym drugą. Postać na siedzeniu drgnęła, odwróciła głowę; popatrzyła na niego swoimi bezdennymi, zielonymi oczami, które były puste i pozbawione wszelkich emocji.

\- Lambert? – odezwała się głosem czarodziejki. Jej brwi poszybowały w górę i ściągnęły się nad nasadą nosa, ale wiedźmin znał te zagrania, wiedział, jak perfekcyjnie zjawy potrafią aktorzyć, jak potrafią mamić ludzi, grając im na sumieniach. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Zamilcz i giń – warknął. – Nie wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia, potworze. Mnie nie oszukasz.

\- Lambert? To ja, Triss… - Zjawa poruszyła się niespokojnie na siedzeniu; próbowała się podnieść, ale wiedźmin doskoczył do niej i przygwoździł srebrnym mieczem do oparcia siedziska. Wierzgnęła się, oczy jej zapłonęły niezdrowym blaskiem, uniosła ręce i próbowała go pochwycić, perfekcyjnie naśladując grę emocji na bladej, zapadniętej twarzy.

\- Triss Merigold zginęła na wzgórzu Sodden, zabita przez żołnierzy Nilfgaardu! – krzyknął jej prosto w twarz, czując, jak złość w nim wzbiera, jak unosi się gorącem od żołądka, napełnia ciało adrenaliną, która podąża szybko krwioobiegiem. Jego serce waliło jak szalone. Był przygotowany na to, że zjawa zaraz ujawni swoją prawdziwą twarz, że rozpłynie się pod jego mieczem, a on odskoczy i będzie się szykował na kolejny ruch potwora, nasłuchując każdego szelestu, szmeru, obserwując każdy najmniejszy cień i ogień strzelający w palenisku. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż rozrąbie wiedźmińskim mieczem zjawę, która ważyła się wykorzystywać wizerunek zmarłej bohaterki.

Zjawa nie uciekała spod ostrza jego miecza, zamiast tego krzyknęła, a z jej rąk posypały się iskry. Lambert zdążył się zamachnąć w tym czasie, precyzyjnym ruchem ramienia odciągnął miecz, nabrał rozpędu, wycelował prosto w białą, wiotką szyję, na której rysowały się ślady po oparzeniach i już miał ciąć, kiedy ktoś zamknął jego nadgarstek w silnym uścisku.

\- Lambert, oszalałeś?!

Jego wzrok natrafił na twarz Eskela wykrzywioną niepokojem, na oczy jego brata, na jego rozszerzone źrenice i jadowicie żółte tęczówki, na rozorany blizną policzek i usta. Eskel naprawdę tam był; dłoń miał ciepłą i dużą, tętniła krwią.

Medalion Lamberta przestał drgać. Opuścił miecz, zupełnie skonsternowany.

Przez moment nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Spojrzał na Triss; Triss wciśniętą w oparcie siedzenia, przerażoną, możliwie jeszcze bledszą i bardziej zmęczoną, niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Na szyi miała odcisk jego miecza oraz bliznę po oparzeniu, która wyglądała na starą i wyleczoną, ale zupełnie jej sobie nie przypominał.

\- Merigold. Wybacz, nie poznałem cię bez makijażu – powiedział.

Lambert był w Kaer Mohren. Nie wiedział, kto go ściągnął ze szlaku i przytargał na plecach do zamczyska, na ten moment nie miało to większego znaczenia. Liczył się tylko fakt, że w końcu mógł się umyć, najeść do syta i przebrać z brudnych w pyle i błocie ubrań.

Eskel przemył otarcie na jego ramieniu spirytusem oraz obwiązał bandażem, bowiem krwawienie za nic nie chciało ustąpić. Lambert tylko przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czemu w drodze do komnat na piętrze widział, jak jego przyjaciel pomaga Triss iść, jak podtrzymuje ją za łokieć i biodro. Nie zapytał. Pytanie zdusił w sobie, zapchał pieczoną na ruszcie dziczyzną i zapił piwem.

\- Może powinieneś trochę przystopować – zasugerował Eskel, spoglądając na Lamberta znad swojego kufla. – Kiedy cię tutaj przynieśliśmy, wiało od ciebie wódką na kilometr. Wyglądałeś jak po fisstechu. Ile tym razem trwał alkoholowy ciąg? Tydzień, dwa tygodnie?

\- Nie czepiaj się, tatku. Jestem grzecznym chłopcem, nie piję, nie uganiam się za dziewczynami, zawsze pamiętam o myciu zębów przed snem. – Przewrócił oczami, przechylając kufel głębiej, następnie napychając usta kolejną porcją pieczonej dziczyzny. – Możesz mi wytłumaczyć – odbił pałeczkę – dlaczego widziałem właśnie żywego trupa, który nie był żadnym ze znanych mi gatunków żywych trupów?

\- Proste. Triss nie jest trupem.

\- Dziwne. Bo wystaw sobie, że byłem na wzgórzu w Sodden. – Odłożył sztućce, spojrzał Eskelowi prosto w oczy. Twarz Lamberta była wykrzywiona gniewem, zmarszczka między oczami drżała w grymasie, usta skrzywiły się z niesmakiem. – Widziałem jej imię na obelisku i czułem, że jest martwa!

\- Nie denerwuj się, Lambert. – Eskel splótł ramiona na piersi. – I nie krzycz, bo obudzisz Vesemira i Coena – mówił swoim spokojnym, wykalkulowanym głosem, który sprawiał, że Lambert miał ochotę przylać mu w twarz. – Triss przeżyła, chociaż niewiele osób o tym wie. Dużo straciła w walce i żeby dojść do siebie, musiała zatrzymać się tutaj, w Kaer Mohren, nie w Mariborze czy Wyzimie. Nie mogła… pokazywać się publicznie przez jakiś czas. – Wyciągnął rękę po kufel, zacisnął palce na uchu. – Zwróciła się o pomoc do Vesemira, a on zawiadomił mnie i kazał mi ją przetransportować do Kaer Mohren. Kiedy ją spotkałem, była w opłakanym stanie. Nie zdejmowała kaptura, nie odsłaniała twarzy ani żadnego innego kawałka ciała. Odkąd tutaj jesteśmy, próbuje się leczyć, ale to trudne z jej uczuleniem na magię. Dlatego trwa to tyle czasu i potrwa jeszcze trochę… Widziałeś, w jakim jest stanie.

Lambert skinął głową. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zdenerwował się jeszcze mocniej na wzmiankę o tym, że Eskel siedzi tu w najlepsze z Triss, podczas gdy on dręczy się wizjami i toczy walkę z myślami, które zatruwają mu krew. Same te myśli wystarczająco go już irytowały, nie potrzebował kolejnych, nie potrzebował dokładać sobie spraw, którymi mógł się zamęczać. Czuł się zwyczajnie pominięty. Był niemal pewien, że Geralt wiedział o pobycie Triss w Kaer Mohren i znów on jeden nie został uwzględniony w planie. To już nie była zwykła zazdrość, tylko poczucie niesprawiedliwości, ponieważ nikt go nigdy nie uwzględniał w niczyich planach, od samego początku. Powinien był przywyknąć, ciężko jednak przychodziło zaakceptować rzeczywistość, w której się żyło.

\- Nie może chodzić – mruknął, dusząc w sobie słowa, jakie przychodziły mu na myśl. Do duszenia użył piwa.

\- Może, jest tylko słaba, źle znosi terapię. Gdybyś ją zaatakował skuteczniej, a ja nie zdążyłbym cię powstrzymać, nie miałaby się jak bronić. – Eskel pociągnął łyk z kufla, dolał im obu piwa, choć przy Lambercie zawahał się przez moment. – Powinieneś chyba porządnie wytrzeźwieć.

\- Nie pouczaj mnie, Eskel. Jestem dorosły, wiem, jak o siebie zadbać.

Dni mijały, Lambert odpoczywał od szlaku, Triss zdrowiała, a czas w Kaer Mohren toczył się niesamowicie szybko, jak podczas każdego zimowania. Wiedźmin zwykle upijał się w nocy i spał do południa, a po południu trenował na placu, skupiony do reszty na słuchaniu własnego ciała, na wsłuchiwaniu się w rażący ból mięśni, w bijące szybko serce, w pot spływający stróżką po plecach. Unikał czarodziejki, jak tylko mógł, a i ona nie miała sposobności, by pozostawać z nim w jakimkolwiek kontakcie, gdyż całe dnie spędzała w łóżku lub z Vesemirem na długich rozmowach przy herbacie lub winie. Parę razy tylko przyuważył ją w towarzystwie Eskela i wtedy znów nabierał dziwnego przekonania, że to nie on ignoruje, a jest ignorowany, i to z wprawą.

Dopiero wtedy przychodziło skrępowanie i niesmak, powracały wspomnienia majowej nocy, nierzeczywisty dotyk drobnych dłoni na plecach, przyjemny zapach gęstych, kasztanowych włosów, oczy przymknięte cieniutkimi jak papier powiekami i mokry gąszcz, który łaskotał go po łydkach. To wszystko działo się naprawdę, choć miał wrażenie, jakby wydarzyło się w zupełnie innym życiu, w innej rzeczywistości, w innym świecie. Triss zdawała się w ogóle o tym nie pamiętać, bo nawet nie spoglądała w jego stronę.

Męczące wizje na trochę zelżały, kiedy czarodziejka podjęła decyzję o powrocie do Mariboru i do pracy u boku Foltesta. Zamczysko bez niej opustoszało, ale wyjazd Triss pozwolił Lambertowi na trochę swobody. Teraz już bez skrępowania chodził po komnatach i pomieszczeniach, nurkował w piwnicy, biegał po schodach wieży, balansował na murze zawieszonym wysoko nad przepaścią. W końcu mógł trenować i upijać się z Eskelem, a Vesemir miał czas na to, by zwracać mu uwagi i pouczać, tak, jak zawsze, gdy decydował się na zimowanie w Kaer Mohren. Znów czuł się, jak w domu.

Potem pojawił się Geralt z szarowłosą dziewczynką. Dziewczynka, jak wszystkie inne dziewczynki, uważała się za księżniczkę – wróć, była księżniczką. Ale jej szybkość, spryt i sprawność fizyczna pozwalały zrobić z niej kogoś więcej, niż tylko jakąś możną. Nie przywitał się z nią nawet, z początku z ukrycia obserwował jej treningi, śledził postępy, patrzył, jak szybko się uczy i jakim niekonsekwentnym nauczycielem jest Geralt, kiedy szło o wszelkie urazy. Dlatego pewnego dnia zdecydował się pojawić na placu podczas treningu. Odsunął Geralta szturchnięciem łokcia, stanął za zaskoczonym dzieckiem i założył jej przepaskę na oczy.

\- Od teraz ja będę się zajmował jej treningiem na placu. Jesteś dobrym szermierzem, Geralt, może i najlepszym z nas, może i pokonałbyś nas wszystkich razem, naraz, ale jeśli idzie o uczenie tego dziecka, brak ci konsekwencji. Nie masz sumienia dopuścić do tego, by stała jej się krzywda. Dlatego od teraz ja będę jej nauczycielem. Ty zajmij się walką wręcz – powiedział, patrząc Geraltowi prosto w oczy. Białowłosy wiedźmin widział w nich przepastną, twardą decyzję, pewność, gniew, jakiś odległy żal i przekonanie, że jego podopieczna będzie w najlepszych rękach.

Ukucnął więc przed dziewczynką, objął jej ramiona dłońmi.

\- Słuchaj się Lamberta. Bądź posłuszna, Ciri – polecił.

\- Ale ja nie chcę! – pisnęła szarowłosa istotka.

\- Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie – odparł Lambert.

Triss wróciła z początkiem stycznia, świeża i zdrowa, z całkiem wyleczonym ciałem i częściowo wyleczoną psychiką. Lambert znów nie miał pojęcia o tym, że ktokolwiek czarodziejkę wzywał; rozeźlił się na jej widok, ale nie wyszedł, nie obrażał się, za stary był już na to. Ze stoickim spokojem dolał sobie piwa i wysłuchiwał, co robią źle, jakimi są idiotami jeden z drugim, jak to się nie potrafią dziewczynką porządnie zająć. Dogadała im, dołożyła do pieca, dopiekła, aż się Eskel zawstydził, a Geralt odwracał wzrok, byleby nie musieć się z nią konfrontować. Wtedy Lambert odpowiedział. Odezwał się do niej. Zauważył subtelne drgnięcie, zaskoczenie na dźwięk jego głosu, a potem idealnie zamaskowane skrępowanie i wstyd. Triss unikała patrzenia mu prosto w oczy, ale odpowiadała normalnie, nie chcąc, by pozostali wiedźmini wyczuli napięcie.

Z treningami Ciri czas leciał jeszcze szybciej. Postępy widział naocznie, był z małej bardzo dumny i niesamowicie zadowolony z ich wspólnych ćwiczeń, ale nie dawał po sobie niczego poznać, by nie napuszyć jej ogromnego ego do jeszcze większych rozmiarów. Kiedy dziewczynka miała wolne, Lambert jako jedyny z całej ich piątki nie dawał jej spokoju i ciągał za sobą na długie spacery, dając lekcje pokazowe. Na jej oczach przeprowadzał indywidualny trening z nadzieją, że kiedyś, w dalekiej przyszłości Ciri sama będzie wędrować do lasu i podobny trening uskuteczniać.

Siedzieli raz po takim jego indywidualnym treningu na skale nad przepaścią; Ciri w błękitnej sukience po same kostki, w grubym, białym kożuszku, Lambert w samych spodniach i skórzanej kurtce narzuconej na nagie, parujące od potu plecy. Zapatrzeni w horyzont, milczeli, respektując wzajemną potrzebę ciszy w stu procentach.

\- Lambert?

No, w pięćdziesięciu procentach.

\- Czego chcesz, szkarado?

\- Myślisz, że Triss jest zakochana w Geralcie?

Jego żołądek wywinął kozła, gardło zacisnęło się na moment. Jakieś odległe wspomnienie drobnych dłoni przesuwających się po jego plecach odezwało się mrowieniem w okolicach kręgosłupa. Nie dał niczego po sobie poznać, zachował kamienną twarz, chociaż ciężko mu było pod czujnym spojrzeniem bystrych, dziecięcych oczu.

\- Nie jestem odpowiednią osobą do gadania o takich rzeczach. Nie, żeby były tu jakieś odpowiednie osoby… – Potarł wilgotne włosy dłonią. – Jesteś w takim wieku, że powinnaś mieć jakieś koleżanki, ale ze mnie sobie nie rób swojej koleżanki, ja ci co najwyżej mogę powiedzieć, jak trzymać miecz w ręce, jak ciąć, żeby zabić i jak się przed śmiercią uchronić. A za parę lat, kto wie, może ci nawet wódki poleję. Ale nie rozmawiaj ze mną o miłości, dziecko. Ja o niej mam takie samo pojęcie, jak ty, czyli żadne. Pytasz, czy Triss kocha Geralta. A ją o to pytałaś?

Dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową. Jej brzydka, piegowata twarz wydawała się tego dnia spokojna i wszystkowiedząca, a Lambert nienawidził, kiedy taka była. Wtedy zawsze musiała powiedzieć coś mądrego, przez co znów zaczynał gryźć się z myślami. Choć – co musiał przyznać sam przed sobą – im dłużej przebywał z Triss i im częściej wtrącał coś do ich wspólnych rozmów, tym łatwiej mu było przywyknąć do jej obecności w Kaer Mohren. Mimo, że wstyd wciąż nie mijał, a wracał w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Przez jakiś czas wydawało mu się nawet, że wspomnienie Nocy Majowej umarło wraz z Triss na wzgórzu. Kobieta, która mieszkała w komnatce za ścianą, była kimś obcym. Nie z nią wtedy siedział w zaroślach.

\- A pytałaś chociaż Geralta?

\- A skąd Geralt ma to wiedzieć?

Lambert uniósł brwi.

\- Przestań zawracać mi d… głowę – poprawił się.

Triss opowiedziała – znaczy się; wykrzyczała – im, jak wyglądała walka pod Sodden i jaka była opłakana w skutkach. Zaniemówili. Przez dłuższy moment nikt się nie odzywał, a Lambert poczuł, że miałby ochotę zatłuc każdego, kto jej wyrządził krzywdę. Mimo, że wciąż była dla niego obca i niemiła.

Mieli wyjeżdżać wraz z początkiem roztopów; Triss, Geralt i Ciri. Pewnego dnia białowłosy wiedźmin oznajmił, że już czas i nazajutrz, z samego rana zawiną się i pojadą w stronę świątyni Melitele prowadzonej przez matkę Nenneke. Na tę wieść Vesemir zarządził ucztę. Ucztowali długo i zajadle, a kiedy Ciri położyła się spać, przynieśli wraz z Eskelem zapasy wódki z piwnicy i zaczęli pić. Lambert, zaprawiony w boju przez swoją drogę do Kaer Mohren i czas spędzony w zamczysku przed pojawieniem się Ciri, pił wolno, nie upijał się i zachowywał trzeźwość umysłu. Geralt, Eskel i Coen zalali się w trupa, a Triss już po północy powiedziała, że potrzebuje przynajmniej sześciu godzin drzemki, by czuć się wypoczętą w podróży i udała się do własnej komnatki.

Kiedy wiedźmini posnęli, Lambert odprowadził Vesemira do łóżka, zadbał o to, by staruszek położył się wygodnie, by mógł oddychać i nie zakrztusić się wymiotami przez sen. Sam zastanawiał się przez moment, czy jest senny, a kiedy uznał, że nie, że jego organizm nie domaga się jeszcze snu, zszedł na dół na plac ćwiczebny i przysiadł na niskim murku. Z sentymentem zerknął na młyn, na kołowrót, na pale. Te przyrządy zawsze już miały mu przypominać o szkolonej dziewczynce, o szarowłosej Ciri, której miał już najpewniej nigdy w życiu nie zobaczyć. Bo i jakie były szanse? Była tylko dzieckiem. Nawet, jeśli dość szybkim i sprytnym, a do tego pod protekcją Geralta, wciąż tylko dzieckiem; nikłe miała szanse na przeżycie. Nadchodziły trudne czasy dla dzieci królewskiej krwi. Wiedźmin był przekonany, że tego dnia wieczorem widział ją po raz ostatni. Znów nie zdążył się porządnie pożegnać, ale może to i dobrze, może tak było lepiej; jeszcze by coś chlapnął, wygadał się, że był z jej postępów dumny jak cholera.

Pożegnania nigdy nie były czymś normalnym w jego życiu. Z ojcem się nie pożegnał, przekazany wiedźminowi jak worek ziemniaków, z Aidenem się nie pożegnał, nie spodziewając się zupełnie, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie, z Triss się nie pożegnał, ze złości, z żalu i niesmaku, nie żegnał się z żadnym z nich przed wyruszeniem na szlak po zimowaniu, w każdym razie nie porządnie, bez żadnych słów, jedynie uściskiem dłoni, klepnięciem po plecach. Z Ciri też się nie pożegnał, chociaż miał złe przeczucia względem jej przyszłości.

Siedział na placu ćwiczebnym, aż zaczęło świtać. Spomiędzy drzew przyfrunął gil z czerwonym brzuszkiem, siadł na drążku kołowrotu, przekrzywił łebek, spojrzał z ciekawością na Lamberta, który tkwił w miejscu jak woskowa figura. Poruszył go dopiero śnieg, który posypał się z nieba nagle, bez żadnej zapowiedzi. Uniósł głowę; drobne płatki osiadły na jego rozgrzanych alkoholem policzkach, na czarnych, przerzedzonych włosach, na ramionach. Wstał z murka i wolnym korkiem udał się w stronę wejścia.

Triss była w spiżarni, kiedy wparował do niej raźnym krokiem, zbiegając z wąskich schodków. Zatrzymał się, jego medalion drgnął. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy – bez słów, trochę zbyt długo, zdziwieni, skrępowani, czując, że oboje znaleźli się w złym miejscu o złej porze.

W spiżarni było tylko jedno, małe okienko tuż nad sufitem; sączył się przez nie różowawy blask, który ładnie oświetlał szczupłą, dziewczęcą twarz Triss. W drobnych dłoniach o długich palcach trzymała słoik przetworów. Jej strój do podróży nie szeleścił jak suknia podczas Nocy Majowej, ale w zamian dokładnie opinał się na ciele, ukazując, że jej terapia przebiegła pomyślnie, że nie jest już tylko wysuszonym workiem kości z bliznami i bez włosów. Cieszył się, nie wiedział czemu, ale cieszył się na jej widok w tak doskonałej formie. Nawet, jeśli wciąż darzyli się niechęcią i czuli do siebie niesmak.

\- Lambert… - wymamrotała, ledwo uchylając usta. – Umówmy się, że po prostu wyjdę, bez zbędnych rozmów.

Już nie patrzyła mu w oczy, uciekała wzrokiem, szukała czegoś na zakurzonej posadzce.

\- Tak prawdę powiedziawszy, to mam już dosyć umawiania się z tobą na cokolwiek. Z tych umów same nici. – Skrzywił się brzydko. – Umowy są bez sensu, kiedy jedna ze stron nie potrafi ich dotrzymać. Ja nie jestem słowny, Merigold. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że jestem cholernie niesłowny. Ale powiedz mi raz jeszcze, że mam zapomnieć, pożegnaj się ze mną, powiedz, że nie żywisz urazy, zamiast zostawiać mnie na pastwę losu, ty głupia, uparta…

\- Jak śmiesz, jesteś bezczelny! – wykrzyknęła, przerwawszy mu.

Uniosła wzrok, a policzki jej pokraśniały. W końcu jakiś cień ekspresji odmalował jej się na twarzy, ta sama energia i wigor co kilka dni temu, kiedy im opowiadała o Sodden i o neutralności, jakiś ogień, coś, co błyszczało jej w oczach i za czym – czego świadomość przyjął z zaskakującym spokojem – tęsknił.

\- Ale przynajmniej nie uciekam przed odpowiedzialnością, jak jakiś egoistyczny…

\- Bubek!

\- Właśnie.

\- Ty jesteś bubek! – Pchnęła swoimi drobnymi dłońmi w jego pierś, niezbyt mocno, acz zdecydowanie. Obu ich przeszedł silny dreszcz; medalion zawibrował, Triss zapłonęła bladą poświatą.

\- Przynajmniej nie umieram i nie zmartwychwstaję! Nie straszę przyjaciół, nie doprowadzam ich na skraj alkoholizmu i nie pojawiam się nagle znikąd, jak zjawa! – Tym razem to on ją popchnął, bardzo delikatnie i bardzo ostrożnie, w głąb spiżarni.

\- Nie bij mnie! – pisnęła.

\- Nie doprowadzaj mnie do pasji, ruda wiedźmo! I nie dramatyzuj! Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest widzieć twoje imię na pośmiertnej mogile, nie masz zielonego pojęcia o traceniu bliskich! Umarłaś! Jak mogłaś umrzeć?! – Teraz już krzyczał na całego, wymachiwał rękoma, górował nad nią w zupełności, a ona z każdym słowem kurczyła się i uchylała. – I przestań mnie ignorować! Przestań uciekać od problemu! Ty jesteś problemem, jesteś wszędzie, jesteś hałaśliwa, obnosisz się ze swoją osobą, jesteś zdesperowana i wykorzystujesz innych do zaspokojenia swoich pragnień! Jeśli sądzisz, że wiedźmini to tylko maszyny do zabijania, a twój Geralt jest wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę, to gówno wiesz, Merigold! – Uderzył otwartą ręką w ścianę spiżarni, aż posypał się tynk z sufitu, a piwniczny zapach przez moment ostrzej bił po nozdrzach. Zacisnął szczękę; patrzył jej przez chwilę prosto w oczy, a i ona nie uciekała spojrzeniem, zniosła je dzielnie, z głową uniesioną do góry, odrobinę tylko odchylona w tył. Kiedy już ochłonął, kontynuował. – Nie jesteś upoważniona do takich niedopowiedzeń. Zakończmy to, co zaczęliśmy w Noc Majową raz na zawsze i nigdy już do tego nie wracajmy. Daj mi odetchnąć i o tym zapomnieć, jeśli łaska.

W odpowiedzi stanęła na palcach i darowała Lambertowi subtelny pocałunek, który pozostawił po sobie miękkie, mokre, ciepłe uczucie w kąciku ust oraz cały stos kolejnych niedopowiedzeń i natrętnych myśli. Nie pożegnali się i tym razem.


	3. Babie Lato

**Rozdział 2**

 _Babie Lato_

Minął miesiąc, potem drugi i trzeci, a nim Lambert się obejrzał, znów podążał w stronę Kaer Mohren, tym razem bez żadnych wieści o czarodziejce. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ten fakt bardziej go cieszy, czy martwi.

Zimowanie przebiegło spokojnie. Tego roku w zamczysku pośród gór ostał się tylko Vesemir, który był jeszcze bardziej markotny i jeszcze bardziej zatroskany, niż rok wcześniej. Mówił w większości o Ciri, wspominając i tęskniąc do niej, zmartwiony o los szarowłosej dziewczynki. Lambert z nijaką ulgą przyjął nadejście wiosny, bowiem bez Eskela, Coena i Geralta zimowanie w Kaer Mohren nie było tym samym, co zwykle.

Ruszył na szlak i na szlaku spędził kolejne pół roku. Kiedy wyruszał, liście były wyblakłe, mokre i targane porywistym wiatrem, a przy drogach leżał zabrudzony śnieg. Wiatr przeganiał chmury, przywodził za sobą jasne, niebieskie niebo, odsłaniał rażące słońce, ocieplał temperaturę powietrza, która rosła z każdym kolejnym dniem. W pierwszych dniach podróży czuł wolność, spokój, bezkresną radość i pęd. Zasiedział się i zmarniał w Kaer Mohren, pobladł od przesiadywania w czterech ścianach, niemal już przyzwyczaił się do zamknięcia i ze śmiesznym, przepełniającym serce zdziwieniem zaskoczył się po raz kolejny, jaki może być swobody i wolny na szlaku – jak co roku, kiedy opuszczał mury twierdzy. Niepewność, gdzie spędzi kolejną noc, możliwość dowolnego planowania czasu, zmiana krajobrazu; wszystko to działało na niego ożywczo i pobudzająco.

Jednak z każdym kolejnym dniem wyczuwał jakiś niepokój, coś zakradającego się z tyłu głowy, sunącego zimnym dreszczem wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Dziwne przeczucie, że coś się stanie, że coś musi się stać.

Nastało lato – lato gorące i złote. Żar lał się z nieba, ziemia gorzała od suszy, zboża stały nieruchomo w miejscu, a potwory jak na złość nie chciały wyściubiać nosów ze swoich jam. Lambert lato spędzał w podróży pomiędzy wsiami, nocował w większości pod gołym niebem, a sporadycznie udawał się na proste zabawy i pohulanki, na których wciskano mu w ręce darmowe piwo.

Przejeżdżając przez pole, które porastały wysokie, kolorowe trawy, ściągnął wodze wierzchowca; jechał wolno i spokojnie, przesuwając palcami po końskiej grzywie w zamyśleniu, obserwując obłoki płynące po niebie, ciesząc się przygrzewającym słońcem i cichym trelem ptaków nurkujących w zbożu. Nieszczęśliwym trafem, jego droga przecięła się z drogą komanda Wiewiórek. Elfy nie zauważyły wiedźmińskiego medalionu ani pary mieczy, zaatakowały bez zbędnych rozmów, bez ostrzeżenia; ledwie zdążył uchylić się przed strzałą, zeskakując z konia. Po kolejnym gradzie strzał, który go zasypał, mógł się doliczyć, że elfów było ośmiu – kilka strzał udało mu się odbić ostrzem miecza, innych uniknął, robiąc przewrót i zrywając się do szybkiego, szaleńczego biegu, nurkując w zbożach na obraz śpiewających ptaków. Złożyło się tak, że wśród elfiego komanda był czarodziej. Lambert został unieruchomiony, nim przeszyła go strzała, która trafiła w pierś i przeszła tuż obok serca.

W oczach mu pociemniało. Czar został zdjęty, ciało Lamberta zwaliło się na ziemię, a spomiędzy jego ust wyrwał się cichy, bolesny jęk, który wiatr poniósł między zboża.

\- A d'yaebl aep arse, to wiedźmin!

,

\- Kurwa mać! Jasna, pieprzona cholera! Niech to wszystko piekło pochłonie! – krzyczał, wijąc się i rzucając na posłaniu ułożonym na usmolonej od kominka podłodze, kiedy młoda elfka wypalała jego ranę prętem rozgrzanym do czerwoności.

\- Nie wierzgaj – poleciła.

Miała piękne, długie włosy koloru zboża, których końcówki muskały ziemię, kiedy się nad nim pochylała. Budowy była raczej drobnej, z małymi piersiami, wąską talią i udami, które byłby w stanie objąć jedną ręką. Kiedy go opatrywała, zastanawiał się, jaka była w smaku i czy jej skóra naprawdę była taka rozgrzana od słońca, na jaką wyglądała.

Przy opasce na ramieniu nosiła wiewiórczy ogon.

,

\- Sam zjem.

\- Nie ruszaj ręką. Jak będziesz nią ruszał, to ci ją przywiążę do klapy w podłodze.

\- Sam zjem, powiedziałem!

\- A ja powiedziałam, że jak mnie nie usłuchasz, to ci pękną szwy i rana się rozejdzie. Choć raz, tylko jeden raz przestań kwestionować moje zdanie i otwórz usta.

\- To upokarzające.

\- Nie wiem, dla kogo bardziej.

,

\- Zostaw, sam wstanę.

\- Nie chodziłeś już jakiś czas.

\- …

\- Lambert, bloede pest!

,

Wpółleżał w fotelu, z plecami na poduchach wypchanych gęsim pierzem. Klatkę piersiową miał nagą, owiniętą ciasno bandażem i oklejoną plastrami, jeszcze trochę nieruchomą i bolącą. Nogi trzymał przed sobą; obserwował je, mając świadomość, że mięśnie zwiotczały i podkurczyły się oraz jakie bolesne będzie przywrócenie ich do odpowiedniej formy.

Elfka siedziała obok. Na imię miała Octavia. Jasne włosy puściła luźno po ramionach, nogi skrzyżowała w kolanach, w dłoniach trzymała kubek ze słomką balansującą na wysokości jej warg.

\- Dlaczego jesteś w Scoia'tael? – spytał, po raz pierwszy.

\- A dlaczego nie?

\- Wkurzasz mnie.

Elfka prychnęła pod nosem. Pochyliła głowę, objęła słomkę wargami i pociągnęła kilka łyków wody z sokiem. Pomimo wieczoru, na dworze wciąż panował żar; siedzieli możliwie jak najdalej od rozpalonej pochodni, w mroku, wsłuchując się w pochrapywanie pozostałych członków leśnej bandy i pohukiwanie sów. Wietrzyk raz po raz smagał ich twarze, nie przynosząc ulgi a jedynie kolejne podmuchy gorącego powietrza.

\- Lambert?

\- Hm?

\- Przepraszam, że nie powstrzymałam go w porę.

Zamyślił się na moment.

\- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać.

\- Jestem w Scoia'tael, bo nie chciałam zostać sama. Wiesz, co się robi elfom, które nie wybrały tej drogi. Nie, nie musisz nic mówić. – Pokręciła głową, zapatrzywszy się gdzieś daleko w las, za pochodnię. Z oddali zahukała sowa, jakiś ptak zerwał się do lotu. – Widziałam elfy wieszane na rynkach miast. Flotsam, Wyzima Handlowa, Maribor… - Zacisnęła usta. – Widziałam elfki przymuszane do prostytucji i oddawania się brudasom za darmo, przepraszam, za dach nad głową… - Przeniosła na niego spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. – Mogłam przekonać się, co to znaczy żyć w mieście, w Dzielnicy Nieludzi. Co to znaczy nie móc odrzucić od siebie zbyt ciekawskich, zbyt chętnych dłoni, dłoni otyłego strażnika, który stoi tam nocami, by zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo.

\- Octavia, nie musisz mówić nic więcej.

\- Nie przerywaj mi. – Przymknęła powieki, wyprostowała plecy. Niedaleko jej stopy przemknął wąż, ale nie zwrócił na niej nawet uwagi i z wzajemnością. Lambert obserwował jej spokojną twarz, zachwycony delikatnym, subtelnym pięknem, elfią urodą, czystą cerą, zabłąkanymi kosmykami włosów muskającymi wyraźne kości policzkowe. – Strażnik mógł wchodzić do mojego domu kiedy chciał, a ja nie miałam prawa zamknąć się na zamek. To znaczy, nie miałabym, gdyby w ogóle montowali nam zamki. Bałam się, bałam się ciągle, do tej pory się boję, kiedy słyszę kroki. Bałam się nawet skorzystać z łazienki w obawie, że nie zdążę, nim wejdzie. Nie kąpałam się w domu, ale nie miałam żadnej przyjaciółki w pobliżu, więc musiałam chodzić do starego krasnoluda, do którego strażnik się nie zapuszczał. Krasnolud był jeszcze gorszy. Nie pozwalał mi nawet zaciągać zasłonki. – Pociągnęła wodę przez słomkę, jej kości policzkowe na moment stały się jeszcze wyraźniejsze. Nieustannie wpatrywała się w ścianę lasu oświetloną nikłym blaskiem pochodni. – Mieszkanie w mieście i życie zgodnie z prawem wspominam jako pasmo przemocy i wiecznego niepokoju. Bo tym, który zawiśnie przed wieczorem na szubienicy, mogłam być ja. Tą przymuszoną do prostytucji też mogłam być ja, gdybym źle założyła opatrunek na ranę. W końcu i tak bym tam trafiła, tam, do domu publicznego. Nikt nie chciał być opatrywany przez elfkę. – Przymknęła powieki. Wciąż mówiła cichym, wykalkulowanym głosem. – Potem pojawiło się Scoia'tael. Napadli na miasto, wymordowali wszystkich możnych, zranili strażnika na moich oczach i zapytali, kto z nas chce do nich dołączyć. Długo się nie zastanawiałam. Inaczej… Inaczej takich strażników mogłoby być więcej. Tylko ci następni musieliby płacić mojemu właścicielowi. W Scoia'tael wszystko jest inne. Nikt mnie nie dotyka, nikt się na mnie zbyt długo nie gapi. Jestem wolna. Jeśli tylko jest taka sposobność, mogę się kąpać, ile mi się zamarzy i nikt mi nie wchodzi do łazienki. – Zaśmiała się cicho, ale umilkła, czując dotyk palców Lamberta na wierzchu jej dłoni opartej o podłokietnik rozkładanego fotela.

,

\- W tym wszystkim chodzi tylko o kształt uszu.

Jej włosy były płynnym złotem w ostrym blasku letnich promieni, które unieruchamiały powietrze i paliły w karki. Policzki miała pokryte czerwonymi plamkami, czoło odrobinę przypieczone od słońca, zielona sukienka odsłaniała szczupłe ramiona elfki oraz podkreślała jej smukłą sylwetkę.

Kiedy Lambert otoczył ją ramionami, zginęła w jego uścisku, zapadła się pomiędzy potężne ramiona i zniknęła na tle szerokiej klatki piersiowej. Nie spodziewała się takiego posunięcia, aczkolwiek nie była zaskoczona, nie drgnęła nawet w reakcji na jego dotyk. Objął ją delikatnie, od tyłu; oparła plecy o jego pierś, przymknęła powieki, a wiedźmin wciągnął subtelny zapach jej włosów w nozdrza. Pachniały latem.

Poczuł śladowe ilości pajęczej nici na dłoni, a w chwilę później przycisnęły je ciepłe, malutkie palce elfki.

\- Twoje uszy mnie nie rażą. Nie zniechęcają.

\- Tak mówisz? – mruknęła, unosząc podbródek wyżej. Zauważył niebieskie żyły prześwitujące przez jej skórę na szyi oraz zarysowane pod skórą obojczyki i mostek wraz z odchodzącymi od niego żebrami.

\- Tak mówię. – Żeby jej pokazać, że nie kłamie, nachylił się i delikatnie ucałował płatek jej spiczastego ucha, które wyglądało spomiędzy włosów.

Przez ciało elfki przeszedł dreszcz; poczuł go wyraźnie, oparłszy policzek o czubek jej głowy. Przez moment wpatrywał się w nieruchome pole, w wysokie, kolorowe trawy, złote zboża, kwiaty i chwasty poplątane z wiechciami. Łąka sięgała aż po granicę z lasem, rozległa i potężna, tak spokojna, że nawet żaden ptak nie zapuszczał się na jej tereny. Nad kwiatami pobrzękiwały pszczoły, w górze latały motyle, w powietrzu tańczyło babie lato.

Lambert zmrużył powieki.

,

Towarzysze broni Octavii przyuważyli ich powłóczyste spojrzenia i głupawe uśmiechy. W cichym porozumieniu zostawili ich samych, udając się na polowanie, informując, że nie wrócą przed wieczorem. Oni jednak leżeli w izbie na posłaniach, w blasku słońca wpadającego przez okno do zakurzonej chaty i ani myśleli o tym, by się ruszyć ze swoich miejsc. Prowadzili cichą rozmowę, trzymając się za małe palce, z dłońmi pomiędzy dwoma posłaniami, opartymi na startej, drewnianej podłodze.

W powietrzu wypełnionym nierzeczywistym, ostrym blaskiem słońca wlewającym się przez okno pływało babie lato.

\- Kiedy twoje leczenie dobiegnie końca… - urwała, nie wiedząc, co mówić dalej. Wpatrzona w sufit, oddychała wolno i spokojnie, choć usta jej drżały.

\- Jestem kontuzjowany. Mam przykurczone mięśnie i nie mogę ruszać ręką. Strzała cudem ominęła moje serce. – Westchnął. – Potwory i szlak jeszcze zdążą za mną zatęsknić.

\- My nie możemy zostać tu tak długo. Nie wiemy nawet, do kogo należy ta chata.

\- Trupa znaleźliśmy w piwnicy…

\- Trup mógł mieć bliskich. Nam nie wolno, Lambert, nie wolno nam zatrzymywać się w cudzych domach i pomieszkiwać w nich, jak włamywacze.

\- Wiem.

\- Musimy niedługo się stąd wynieść. Chłopaki już się zaczynają niepokoić, chcą już wyruszać…

\- Wiem.

\- I co zrobisz?

Zwrócił głowę w bok, zapatrzył się w profil elfki, w jej błękitne, zmrużone oczy, w prosty nos, w wyraźne kości policzkowe podświetlone ostrym, słonecznym blaskiem.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Mógłbyś do nas dołączyć…

\- Nie mogę.

\- Wiem. – Przymknęła powieki.

Okręcił się w bok, przysunął bliżej, ani na moment nie puszczając jej małego palca – cmoknął Octavię w policzek. Popatrzyła na niego swoim błękitnym spojrzeniem, jej usta rozciągnęły się w łagodnym uśmiechu. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła opuszkami palców policzka wiedźmina pokrytego gęstym zarostem.

Przymknął powieki.

Po raz pierwszy czuł, że ma przy sobie wszystko, co mu potrzebne. Nigdy jeszcze nie miał takiej pewności, takiego poczucia spokoju i zrozumienia, poczucia bycia w odpowiednim miejscu, o odpowiednim czasie. W tej zakurzonej chacie na końcu świata – w tym przypadku we wsi niedaleko Vengerbergu – przy Octavii, z bólem zakorzenionym głęboko w pobliżu serca i niesprawną ręką był szczęśliwy, był prawdziwie szczęśliwy. Bez względu na to, co było, bez względu na to, co będzie, nawet bez względu na to, że ich drobna przygoda miała się zakończyć co najmniej nieszczęśliwie, co najwyżej tragicznie, w dodatku lada dzień. Elfka była ze Scoia'tael, a on był wiedźminem. Gdzieś daleko wzywało go potężne, znajome Kaer Mohren, a ją wzywała Sprawa i łuk. Niemniej właśnie w tej drobnej, pięknej dziewczynie odnalazł całkowity spokój ducha, odnalazł swoje szczęście, które miało przecież nie istnieć, którego miało nie być. Nie zdążył jej jeszcze pocałować i zastanawiał się, czy to w ogóle ma sens. Obiecywać. Pozostawiać na pastwę losu, ze złamaną obietnicą, z przedawnionym posmakiem na ustach, z zapachem w nozdrzach, z niewypowiedzianymi słowami, które w innych okolicznościach miałyby moc więzienia dusz.

 _Trzeba nam tego, Lambert. Potem zapomnimy._

Skrzywił się brzydko.

 _Tylko ten jeden raz. Przecież nic złego nie może się stać._

Nie, nie chciał o tym myśleć w tej sytuacji. Zostało mu jeszcze tylko kilka godzin szczęścia do wykorzystania, kilka długich, znaczących spojrzeń, do których nie trzeba było dodawać żadnych zbędnych słów.

Skóra obłaziła jej z czoła, nos miała spieczony od słońca, uśmiech błąkał jej się po ustach.

I, całe szczęście, nie potrafiła czytać w myślach.

\- To dziwne.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nie mam ochoty wyklinać na cały świat, nie modlę się, by legł w gruzach. Nie denerwujesz mnie.

\- Już nie?

\- Już przestałaś mnie karmić.

Parsknęła śmiechem, a jej ciepły oddech owionął podbródek Lamberta, połaskotał.

\- Niedługo się rozstaniemy – mruknęła po chwili milczenia.

\- Tak.

\- Spotkamy się jeszcze?

\- To ryzykowne, odpowiadać na takie pytania w naszych profesjach… - Przysunął się bliżej, przystawił czoło do jej czoła; znacznie mniejszego, spieczonego słońcem. Otulił policzek elfki dłonią, palcami dosięgając spiczastego ucha. Babie lato zaplątało jej się we włosach; zauważył je, kiedy uniósł powieki.

\- Jeśli kiedyś jeszcze się spotkamy, odejdziemy, razem – powiedziała, zdecydowana oraz pewna słuszności swojej decyzji.

\- Dobrze.

\- Nawet, jeśli moja twarz będzie pełna blizn.

\- Nawet wtedy.

\- Nawet, jeśli nie będę miała którejś kończyny.

\- Szczególnie wtedy. – Przemieścił się na posłaniu, podsunął w górę i złożył delikatny pocałunek na obłażącym ze skóry czole elfki. – Bo będę mógł ci pomagać.

,

\- Que suecc's? – zapytała elfka, która wróciła po polowaniu wraz z całą resztą niewielkiego komanda Scoia'tael.

\- Elaine deireadh – odpowiedział czarodziej.

\- Thaess aep! To nie jest żaden koniec! – wykrzyknęła Octavia, siłując się z jukami, które odnalazła w stajni za domem i z całą pewnością należały kiedyś do Lamberta. W oczach miała łzy, ręce jej się trzęsły.

\- Dziewczyno, on zamiera. – Czarodziej ukląkł obok Lamberta i powiódł dłonią po ropiejącej, rozognionej ranie na wysokości serca. – Okłamał nas wszystkich.

\- Dlaczego ukrywałeś tę ranę?! – wykrzyknęła, puszczając juki i uderzając wiedźmina w brzuch obiema dłońmi. – Ty głupi, zasrany kłamco! Bloede Arse!

Lambert wypuścił z siebie powietrze, wykrzywiając się w bolesnym grymasie. Jego czoło było zroszone potem, żyły na skroniach pulsowały, a twarz przybierała kolory od niebieskawego po purpurowy. Octavia próbowała wyciskać ropę i przypalać ranę, ale to owocowało tylko kolejnymi bolesnymi spazmami ze strony rannego.

\- Cholera jasna! Ja nie jestem medykiem! – wykrzyczała. – Nikt mnie nie uczył, co robić w takich sytuacjach! Ja nie umiem leczyć!

\- Odpuść, sor'ca. – Czarodziej przysunął się do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Nie uratujesz go. Martwica wkrada się w serce.

\- Gówno wiesz! – Znów uderzyła Lamberta w brzuch, tym razem raczej bezsilnie i z żalu. - Bloede vatt'ghern! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić…?

\- Sor'ca, musimy jechać. Nie możemy tutaj dłużej przebywać, jemu i tak nic nie pomoże. Musimy go zostawić i jechać, bo inaczej…

\- Octavia. – Lambert z trudem wyciągnął rękę i pochwycił jej dłoń, znacznie mniejszą, która zniknęła w jego uścisku. – Posłuchaj…

\- Ty też się zamknij! – jęknęła.

\- Posłuchaj mnie – wychrypiał, próbując się unieść z posłania, co skończyło się bolesnym syknięciem i kolejnym grymasem. Był zbyt słaby, choroba i gorączka trawiły jego ciało, a ból promieniował od piersi aż po czubki palców; przyprawiał o mdłości. – Niech czarodziej namierzy wiedźmina ze szkoły wilka o imieniu Eskel. Napisz do niego list. – Zrobił przerwę na głęboki wdech, od którego ból znów uderzył falą i zmusił do mimowolnego skurczu. Lambert przewrócił się na bok, zacisnął powieki. – Napisz, że jestem ranny i potrzebuję pomocy, że znajduję się we wsi w pobliżu Vengerbergu, o nazwie… o nazwie… - Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze przez zęby; z rany zaczęła się sączyć ropa wraz z krwią.

\- Majówka – dokończyła za niego.

 _Noc Majowa. Królowa Maja, kasztanowłosa Triss Merigold i wiedźmin, który ją porwał ze sceny._

\- Że jestem na samym środku pola – podjął. – W opuszczonej chacie. Żeby się pospieszył i zabrał mnie do Kaer Mohren. I… żeby zabrał też Ciebie, jeśli wyrazisz taką chęć. Napisz mu, że ma się pospieszyć, a w razie, gdyby nie zdążył, to przekazuję mu, że jego obrzydliwa twarz zawsze doprowadzała mnie do mdłości.

Octavia prychnęła, zacisnęła palce mocniej na jego dłoni. Po jej policzkach potoczyły się łzy.

,

Obudziła go jakaś wesoła, przyjemna dla ucha piosenka gwizdana przez kogoś, kto siedział w rogu izby; tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. Chata była czysta. Ściany lśniły od bieli, a w zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnych mebli ani posłań. Tylko to okno; rozwarte na oścież, ze świetlistym blaskiem słońca i upałem wlewającym się do pomieszczenia.

W rogu okna dostrzegł pajęczynę.

Jakby odruchowo sięgnął do klatki piersiowej – pod palcami poczuł wilgoć, krew i ropę z rozchodzącej się na boki rany, która wciąż tam była. Dziura cuchnęła gnijącym mięsem, żyły wokół były nabrzmiałe i roztętnione, a skóra poczerniała na końcach. Wyglądała zupełnie jak…

 _Triss siedzi przy Lambercie, jej miękka, blada skóra zsuwa się po policzku, krawędzie rany ciętej są czarne, martwicze, wnętrze rany gnije. Na zamszowej kamizelce na wysokości brzucha ma dziurę, a plama wokół dziury jest brunatna i wyłażą z niej tłuste, mokre muchy._

\- Lambert, obudziłeś się wreszcie. Zgnijesz, jak będziesz tyle spał!

Spojrzał w kąt izby. Na jednym, jedynym zydlu siedział wiedźmin w rozchełstanej koszuli, z medalionem na nagiej piersi. Jego kurtka z zielonej, wiwerniej skóry leżała na podłodze tuż obok siodła i pary wysokich, ciężkich butów. Bose stopy miał wyciągnięte przed siebie, włosy rozczochrane i rozwiane od pędu.

\- Aiden… - wymamrotał Lambert.

\- Wzywałeś mnie, to jestem. Ta twoja dzieweczka ma tak niewyraźne pismo, że musiałem się udać do specjalisty, żeby je odczytać.

\- Nie… nie. – Uniósł się na łokciach, pokręcił głową. – Pisała do Eskela.

\- Powiedziałeś jej przecież wyraźnie; niech znajdzie wiedźmina ze szkoły kota o imieniu Aiden. No i jestem.

Lambert zmarszczył brwi.

\- To znaczy… że umarłem? I to tyle? Te same śmiecie? – Rozejrzał się dookoła. – Trochę… bielsze? Żałosne – prychnął. – Jak ty z tym żyjesz?

\- W ogóle.

Patrzyli sobie przez moment w oczy, po czym naraz wybuchli głośnym, radosnym śmiechem. Lambert poczuł, że rana wcale już nie boli; uniósł się, podparł, siadł. Nogi też wydawały mu się jakieś lżejsze, mięśni nie miał napiętych. Uznawszy, że to dobry – o ile po śmierci cokolwiek mogło być dobre – znak, wstał i wolnym, chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do Aidena, który ani myślał się ruszać z miejsca. Patrzył na niego z dołu, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz, wiedźminie. To jedyny stołek w tej zapyziałej chacie, znajdź sobie coś innego.

\- Nie chcę siadać. Już się nasiedziałem.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wiesz, trochę ci zazdroszczę. Jak to mówią elfy; elaine deireadh, piękny koniec. Też chciałbym umierać w ramionach takiej dziewczyny. – Skrzyżował wyciągnięte przed siebie nogi. Lambert zauważył, że stopy ma sine, poodgniatane. – Ale mnie zaskoczyłeś, staruszku. Kto by powiedział, że bezczelny, sfrustrowany Lambert przygrucha sobie elfkę…

\- Daj spokój.

\- Chodź. – Wstał, biorąc w rękę siodło i złapał Lamberta za łokieć. Od dotyku Aidena zadrżał jego medalion; to trochę go zaskoczyło, zaniepokoiło. Bo to by oznaczało, że w pobliżu jest magia. Czy po śmierci magia w ogóle istniała? A może wszystko było magiczne? Dlaczego więc medalion zadrżał tylko w kontakcie z ręką Aidena?

Wiedźmin poprowadził go na zewnątrz; dopiero wtedy Lambert zorientował się, że sam jest boso i trawa kłuje go w podeszwy stóp oraz łaskocze jego łydki. Podobnie, jak blisko dwa lata temu, w Belleteyn, w zaroślach.

Odgonił od siebie tę myśl, spoglądając w dal, na nieruchome pola palone ostrym słońcem, na kwiecie porastające wysuszoną ziemię i lasy na horyzoncie. Teren był nierówny, spokojny, martwy. Za domem rżały dwa konie; jeden, który należał do niego oraz drugi, znajomy, ale z całą pewnością nieżywy, podobnie jak jego właściciel.

Po niebie przesuwały się białe obłoki, w powietrzu wirowało babie lato.

\- Spójrz. – Aiden rozchylił koszulę i pokazał mu ranę na brzuchu, która musiała zostać wykonana ostrym narzędziem wbitym prostopadle do silnych mięśni. Umiejscowiona była nisko, przypuszczał więc, że doprowadziła do obfitego krwotoku, a ten bezpośrednio do śmierci. Czy Aiden mógł w przypływie paniki zbierać swoje jelita z podłoża? Niewykluczone. Lambert widział już dziesiątki takich żałosnych, panicznych śmierci. – Tak, czy inaczej twój koniec był piękniejszy. Postrzeliła cię kobieta, w której zdążyłeś się zadurzyć, nim rana postrzałowa doprowadziła cię do śmierci. Tylko dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że twoja rana wciąż krwawi? Dlaczego potajemnie zmieniałeś bandaże i odsączałeś ropę?

\- Aiden, przestań.

\- Stary. – Wiedźmin klepnął go w ramię. – Ja doskonale wiem, dlaczego. Za dobrze cię znam. – Roześmiał się, podejmując wolny marsz w kierunku koni uwiązanych do słupa. – Zbyt dumny byłeś, żeby pozwolić jej się tobą zajmować. I to doprowadziło cię tutaj.

\- Aiden…

\- Ale masz jeszcze szansę. – Stanął przy swoim koniu i zarzucił mu siodło na grzbiet. Koń Lamberta zarżał niespokojnie, zastrzygł uszami; rzucił mu znudzone spojrzenie, w którym czaił się jakiś niepokój. – Ktoś się dla ciebie poświęcił i możesz tam wrócić. – Aiden odwrócił się do Lamberta. Twarz miał spokojną, młodą, włosy tak samo rozczochrane, jak zwykle, a w kącikach ust zmarszczki od uśmiechu. – To twój wybór, przyjacielu. Wsiadasz w siodło i udajemy się na wieczną wędrówkę, albo wracasz tam, do bólu, upokorzenia, wiecznej tęsknoty za niczym, do włóczenia się po świecie i wracania wciąż w to samo miejsce, do punktu wyjścia. – Na jego ustach pojawił się blady uśmiech. – Przecież obaj wiemy, co wybierzesz. Niepotrzebnie się oszukuję.

\- Nie mogę odejść, póki nie zamknę wszystkich swoich spraw. To nie w porządku, zostawiać rzeczy niedopowiedzianymi…

\- Lambert. – Aiden przysunął się, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał prosto w oczy z rozbrajającą szczerością i współczuciem. Medalion wiedźmina zadrżał silnie na piersi, powodując ukłucie bólu w rozległej ranie. – Przecież i tak nikt nie czeka, aż spełnisz swoje obietnice. Nie jesteś nikim ważnym, Lambert.

Zmarszczył brwi, zacisnął dłonie w pięści – poczuł narastający gniew. Oczywiście, Aiden miał rację.

\- Nikt nigdy nie mówił mi prawdy tak otwarcie. Dlatego właśnie jesteś moim bratem. – Parsknął śmiechem, odwróciwszy wzrok od czujnego spojrzenia wiedźmina. Zamiast tego zapatrzył się znów w horyzont. Zmrużył powieki, bo słońce grzało naprawdę silnie, ręce oparł na biodrach. Jego rana lśniła od pęczniejących na niej kropel krwi, lepiła się od zaschniętej ropy. – Przecież jeszcze się spotkamy. Niedługo…

\- Tak. – Aiden pokiwał głową. – Jeszcze się spotkamy, Lambert. Obiecałeś mi to, jak się ostatnim razem widzieliśmy. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, całą twarzą; jego oczy również się śmiały. Wiedźmin poczuł, jak zbiorowisko rozpaczy, tęsknoty i bólu zaciska mu się w żołądku i powoli sunie w górę, aż do gardła, z którego wyrwało się bolesne westchnienie. Przysunął się bliżej i wymienił z Aidenem mocny uścisk dłoni. – Umowy przy kieliszku są umowami wiążącymi, wiedźminie. Nie daj się. Bądź twardy. – Zdzielił go po uchu, po czym odwrócił się i wskoczył w siodło, nim Lambert zdołał go dosięgnąć.

Wiedźmin parsknął śmiechem, który był tylko idealnie zamaskowaną rozpaczą. Przysunął rękę do ucha.

\- Aiden… - mruknął.

Przyjaciel ściągnął wodze konia i zwrócił go przodem do Lamberta. Wiedźmin przyłożył dłoń pomiędzy chrapy wierzchowca, gładząc delikatnie jego sierść. Czuł, że zaczyna brakować mu sił, a medalion wibruje i trzęsie mu się na piersi, posyłając w ciało małe, przytłumione dawki bólu. Rozpacz była gdzieś z tyłu głowy, jeszcze kontrolowana, ale już gotowa, by zaatakować. Wiedział, że to ostatni raz, kiedy czuje się tak swobodnie w czyimś towarzystwie.

\- Ktoś mnie w końcu kocha – pochwalił się, ale w tym momencie jego głos odmówił posłuszeństwa i załamał się na dobre, odbierając mowę. Opuścił głowę, zacisnął powieki, szczęka mu zadrżała.

\- Szukajcie, a znajdziecie – odpowiedział Aiden. – Zasługujesz na to, żeby cię ktoś wreszcie pokochał, Lambert. Niemniej, nawet, jeśli na to zasługujesz, to jeszcze nie oznacza, że miłość jest dla ciebie. Los to skurwysyn, jedyny, który może nam dowalić. Nie daj się – powtórzył, trącając go pięścią w ramię. – I odwiedź mnie czasem. Tam jest bardzo zimno, Lambert, cholernie zimno. – Ujął wodze w obie dłonie, sprawdził juki, poruszył się w siodle. – Na mnie już czas. Wracaj tam.

Pogonił konia i ruszył, roznosząc wokół pył, który osiadł na spodniach Lamberta. Chciał patrzeć za nim, nim nie zniknie na horyzoncie, by przygotować się na powrót, ale nikła wizja jego przyjaciela rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, jak tylko zniknął za rogiem domu. Potem nigdzie go już nie było, a zaświaty były ciche, spokojne i martwe, zupełnie nieruchome – doprowadzały wiedźmina do szaleństwa.

Nim rozpacz wstrząsnęła jego piersią i zaatakowała na dobre, zdążył już wejść do chaty, gdzie leżało jego marne truchło. Popatrzył na siebie z góry; na martwą, siną twarz wykrzywioną bólem i złością, na krwawiącą ranę, pokurczone mięśnie. Odliczył w głowie do dziesięciu, obiecał sobie, że będzie pamiętał o odnalezieniu grobu Aidena i klęknął, by z powrotem zanurzyć się w tej zimnej, wilgotnej powłoce.

,

\- Ty żyjesz! Kurwa mać, jeszcze chwila i byłbym gotów kopać ci dziurę w ziemi. – Eskel podtrzymał go za łokieć i pomógł usiąść na posłaniu. Trzymał również, kiedy Lambert zaczął wymiotować; na siebie, na posłanie, na Eskela po trochu też, ale tylko w okolicach butów. – No, już, już, dobra. I tak ich nie lubiłem.

\- Jaki mamy miesiąc…? – wycharczał.

\- Wrzesień.

\- Kaer Mohren…

\- Pojedziemy przed czasem, nie szkodzi. Dasz radę wstać? Dobrze, trzymaj się. – Złapał go pod ramię i powoli postawił do pionu. Kiedy Lambert popatrzył w dół, odkrył, że bandaże ma suche, a rana nie pali takim bólem, jak ostatnio. Pomyślał, że musiał leżeć w chacie naprawdę długo i niepokoiło go tylko…

\- Gdzie reszta…?

\- Chodź, Lambert – odparł Eskel wymijająco, co tylko zaogniło jego niepokój narastający w klatce piersiowej.

Chata była w opłakanym stanie. Wszystkie meble zostały splądrowane, wywrócone i porąbane ostrymi narzędziami. Podłoga pełna była śladów po butach, odciśniętych w kurzu i pyle, a ściany nosiły po sobie krwawe odciski.

Była noc, ciemna, głucha i spokojna, a daleko przed domem paliła się tylko jedna pochodnia. Niemniej Lambert i tak zauważył trupa. Poznał go po długich, gęstych, złotych włosach.


	4. Noce i Dnie

**Rozdział 3**

 _Noce i Dnie_

Jak tylko Triss dowiedziała się, że w Wyzimie Klasztornej, w Szpitalu Proroka Lebiody znajduje się wiedźmin z medalionem w kształcie wilka, udała się tam, nie zwlekając ani minuty. Na miejscu została poinformowana, że ów wiedźmin wszczął bójkę w karczmie, rzucając się z łapami na herszta szajki miejscowych bandytów, nijakiego Baraninę, a kiedy został przyniesiony przez strażników miejskich, był nieprzytomny i cuchnął alkoholem tak mocno, że siostrom prawie poczerwieniały oczy.

Wykluczyła wszystkich wiedźminów z Kaer Mohren. Poza Lambertem.

Ostatni raz widzieli się ponad dwa lata temu, jednak w międzyczasie miała okazję napić się z Eskelem, który wyznał, że ostatnie zimowanie Lamberta było ciężkie i nie obyło się bez problemów. Z tego, czego się dowiedziała, Vesemir długie tygodnie pracował nad przywróceniem wiedźmina do pełnego zdrowia. Triss zapytała o rany i o ewentualne obrażenia, ale Eskel zmilczał sprawę. Domyśliła się, że chodzi o inne rany. Te, których nie widać.

Zastanawiała się potem, co takiego mogło się przydarzyć Lambertowi. Był wiedźminem, do cholery. Nie dawał się złamać byle czemu, nie popadał w doły, nie miewał chandr. Nawet pomimo tego, że był bezczelnym, sfrustrowanym chamem - a może właśnie dlatego - wiedziała, że nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać.

Z Coena wykrzesała tylko tyle, że Lambert zamieszał się w jakieś spółki ze Scoia'tael, a żołnierze odpuścili mu dlatego, że dawno temu odczarował córkę jednego z nich. Nie uwierzyła, między innymi dlatego, że „Lambert" i „Scoia'tael" w jednym zdaniu brzmiało co najmniej absurdalnie.

Shani dosyć oschle poinformowała Triss, że Lamberta nadzorują strażnicy miejscy oraz, że zaraz po wytrzeźwieniu i opatrzeniu ran wyląduje w loszku miejskim. Triss miała gdzieś to, o czym informowała ją Shani. Wparowała do skromnego pomieszczenia, które przywodziło jej na myśl piwnicę, oznajmiła, że działa z ramienia króla Foltesta, po czym – ignorując całkowicie uwagi strażników – ukucnęła przy niskiej leżance zajmowanej przez poszkodowanego. Istotnie, woniał alkoholem. Całkiem porządnie. Nos miał zaczerwieniony na końcu, policzki bladozielone, włosy potargane. Piękny, fioletowy siniak rozlewał mu się od czoła aż po skroń, a jego centralna część pękła i została przykryta watą przyklejoną plastrem. Prawy kącik ust miał cały w zakrzepłej krwi, która zostawiła ślad ciągnący się aż do podbródka pokrytego gęstym, ciemnym zarostem, przypominającym już raczej brodę, niż zarost. Na sobie miał przetartą, skórzaną kurtkę, a pod nią zakrwawioną i podartą koszulę.

\- Widzę – powiedziała, wyczuwając, że Shani stoi tuż za nią – że ktoś się nim „fachowo" zajął. Tak fachowo, że aż szlag mnie trafia. – Wstała, skonfrontowała się spojrzeniem z małą, rudą medyczką. – Za pięć minut mają tu być jego miecze, rzeczy osobiste, ubrania oraz informacja, gdzie znajduje się koń. A tymczasem przygotuję się i zabieram go ze sobą. – Zerknęła na strażników, którzy poopuszczali głowy i słuchali jej z uwagą. – Przekażcie swojemu zwierzchnikowi, że jeśli ma jakieś zastrzeżenia, niech się z nimi uda do Foltesta.

,

Lambert siedział przy kuchennym stole. W dłoni trzymał drewniany kubek wypełniony po brzegi parującą kawą, a przed nim stał talerz z nietkniętym jedzeniem. Przez kuchenne okno sączyło się przyjemne, łagodne światło poranka, które padało prosto na jego twarz i klatkę piersiową okrytą skrzętnie rozpiętą koszulą, która nie miała na sobie ani śladu noszenia. Triss dostrzegła obrzydliwą bliznę na wysokości serca. Bliznę po przebiciu strzałą. Podniosła wzrok, widząc, że najwyraźniej gapienie się na jego nową bliznę niesamowicie go irytuje.

Twarz miał skrzywioną w grymasie zupełnie innym niż dotychczas; pełnym gniewu, złości i frustracji, od którego pogłębiła mu się zmarszczka między brwiami, szczęka zacisnęła już na dobre, a usta wykrzywiały się jak na widok wyjątkowo obrzydliwego robaka. Triss nie chciała, żeby tak na nią patrzył. W szczególności po tym, jak nieprzytomnego władowała go do balii z wodą, pozbyła się całkowicie zapachu alkoholu, wymyła wszystkie rany, zmyła ślady długiej podróży oraz podjęła próbę chociaż częściowego zgolenia brody, która skończyła się nagłym oprzytomnieniem i niepotrzebną szarpaniną.

Odkąd go ze sobą zabrała, nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem; tylko ona krzyczała, próbując go uspokoić. Po tym, jak zasnął, wyrzuciła wszystkie podarte ubrania, zostawiając mu na stoliku tylko jego kurtkę, spodnie, miecze oraz nowiutką koszulę, którą kupiła dla chłopca na posyłki z okazji jego urodzin. Cóż, w zanadrzu miała jeszcze kieszonkowy zegarek. Idealny na prezent dla kogoś, kto wiecznie się spóźniał.

Mimo, że przygotowała dla Lamberta śniadanie, zdziwiła się na jego widok w progu kuchni z samego rana. Bez słowa podsunęła mu swój kubek kawy i patrzyła, jak wkracza do pomieszczenia na boso, jak opada ciężko na krzesło i sięga po naczynie.

Po krótkiej, wzrokowej przepychance Triss westchnęła, biorąc w ręce widelec i nóż. Smażone jajka z szynką pachniały naprawdę smakowicie, a kromki chleba z masłem zdawały się mieć idealną, chrupiącą skórkę.

\- Nie będziesz się do mnie odzywał? – spytała, nim widelec z porcją jajek wylądował w jej ustach.

\- Nie – odparł. Głos miał zdarty jak nieheblowana deska.

\- Świetnie. To zjedz chociaż śniadanie; dobrze ci zrobi na kaca.

Jadła, nie przejmując się zupełnie pełzającym po niej spojrzeniem i głośnym siorbaniem kawy. Nie przejęła się także, kiedy Lambert wstał i opróżnił cały dzbanek wody, a potem zabrał się za resztę kawy z drugiego dzbanka. Natomiast gdy jego spojrzenie wyraźnie padło na dekolt jej szlafroka i nie chciało sobie pójść, zdenerwowała się już nie na żarty.

\- Możesz łaskawie usunąć swój wzrok z moich piersi? Dziękuję – odezwała się, a jej niemiły głos zabrzmiał dziwnie w cichej, przytulnej kuchni. Nie, to nie jej głos. Obecność Lamberta była tam dziwna, bo kogo, jak kogo, ale jego spodziewała się akurat najmniej. Gdyby chociaż Geralt… Oh, gdyby był Geraltem, to śniadanie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej!

\- Uznałem, że skoro ty ciągle bezczelnie gapisz się na moją klatkę piersiową, to i ja mogę się trochę pogapić. Dla równowagi – odparł.

Triss uniosła wzrok znad talerza.

\- Ja nie mam tam żadnych nowych blizn.

\- A ja nie potrafię ich maskować.

Zacisnęła rękę mocniej na widelcu. Wspomnienie blizn po poparzeniu na szyi i dekolcie wciąż bolało, sprawiało, że zbierało jej się na płacz i odechciewało żyć. Jakby automatycznie sięgnęła do włosów; nawinęła pasmo na palec i odchyliła się na oparciu, patrząc gdzieś, gdziekolwiek, byleby nie w stronę intruza.

\- Co ci się stało, Lambert? – spytała o dwa tony ciszej, niemalże szeptem.

\- Nie twoja sprawa, Merigold.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie „Merigold" – Odłożyła widelec na krawędź talerza. – Powiedz mi tylko, czy coś cię jeszcze boli…

 _Dlaczego ukrywałeś tę ranę?! Ty głupi, zasrany kłamco! Bloede arse!_ , usłyszała wyraźnie w jego myślach. Oderwała wzrok od ściany, spojrzała na Lamberta; teraz grymas przypominał raczej żal i tęsknotę, a myśl wykrzyczana została głosem kobiety. Jej ciekawość sięgnęła zenitu, poczuła uścisk w gardle.

\- Możesz łaskawie wyjść z mojej głowy, wiedźmo? – warknął, uderzając pięścią w stół.

Wzdrygnęła się na trzask, na hałas, który długo jeszcze odbijał się echem po kuchni. Popatrzyła na Lamberta, ale on już nie patrzył w jej kierunku; dopił kawę, śniadanie pozostawił nieruszone i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Nasłuchiwała dźwięku zamykanych drzwi frontowych. Nie doczekała się.

,

 _To twój wybór, przyjacielu. Wsiadasz w siodło i udajemy się na wieczną wędrówkę, albo wracasz tam, do bólu, upokorzenia, wiecznej tęsknoty za niczym, do włóczenia się po świecie i wracania wciąż w to samo miejsce, do punktu wyjścia._

Lambert zacisnął usta, przysunął palce do skroni. Czuł, jak tętnią mu żyły, jak ból próbuje rozsadzić czaszkę, wędrując pod kopułą i falowo doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Z każdą taką falą miał ochotę krzyczeć i bić głową w ścianę, byleby tylko nie czuć, nie cierpieć. To cierpienie nigdy jeszcze nie było tak wielkie, wszechobecne, bez nadziei, bez litości.

 _Przecież i tak nikt nie czeka, aż spełnisz swoje obietnice. Nie jesteś nikim ważnym, Lambert._

Jęknął, opadając na krawędź niskiego, twardego łóżka, prosto w rozgarniętą pościel, nad którą unosił się przyjemny zapach czarodziejki. Mdłości uderzyły ze zdwojoną mocą; zacisnął dłoń na dolnej połowie twarzy i pochylił się, próbując przełykać ślinę, której nagle mnóstwo napłynęło do ust. Była słodka i gęsta, zwiastująca nadchodzące wymioty.

 _Tam jest bardzo zimno, Lambert, cholernie zimno._

Gęsia skórka zakradła mu się na ramiona i pierś, dreszcz przemknął wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Pamiętał te słowa, bardzo dokładnie i wyraźnie, pamiętał, jaką minę miał wtedy Aiden. To był tylko ułamek sekundy, cień na twarzy, ale zauważył go i nie było mowy o przeoczeniu. Wystraszył się tej miny. Bał się, że będzie wyglądał tak samo; przerażony miejscem, w którym się znalazł i na które został skazany.

A teraz jego mina nie różniła się niczym.

 _Zasługujesz na to, żeby cię ktoś wreszcie pokochał, Lambert. Niemniej, nawet, jeśli na to zasługujesz, to jeszcze nie oznacza, że miłość jest dla ciebie._

Wspomnienia tego potwornego września osaczyły go, zacisnęły się wokół jego ciała szponami, które czuł i o których istnieniu był przekonany. Miał wrażenie, jakby niewielkie ilości pajęczej nici osiadały mu na palcach. Ramiona i kark mrowiły, dreszcze wstrząsały jego nadwyrężoną wątrobą, a ból rozsadzał mu głowę.

Potem nadeszło kolejne wspomnienie.

 _Jej włosy były płynnym złotem w ostrym blasku letnich promieni, które unieruchamiały powietrze i paliły w karki. Policzki miała pokryte czerwonymi plamkami, czoło odrobinę przypieczone od słońca, zielona sukienka odsłaniała szczupłe ramiona elfki oraz podkreślała jej smukłą sylwetkę. Objął ją delikatnie, od tyłu; oparła plecy o jego pierś, przymknęła powieki, a wiedźmin wciągnął subtelny zapach jej włosów w nozdrza. Pachniały latem._

Niczego już nie czuł. Ból nagle minął, napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się. Nauczył się nie ronić łez na wspomnienie…

\- Lambert! Cholera jasna, chodź tutaj, zostaw! Przestań, te trupy są całe we krwi…

Na chwiejnych, niestabilnych nogach rozłożonych szeroko w celu zwiększenia pola podparcia podszedł do truchła utytłanego w pyle i padł na kolana, unosząc je w bezsilnych ramionach, przyciągając do klatki piersiowej, tuląc jak żywe stworzenie, jak kochaną kobietę, którą była, kiedy ją ostatnim razem widział. W dłoni wciąż czuł jej dłoń; małą i ciepłą, drgającą z nerwów, a przed oczyma miał dwie łzy płynące po policzkach usianych drobnymi, czerwonymi plamkami.

Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu siedziała przy jego posłaniu i krzyczała, że jest głupi. Ile mogło minąć czasu? Tydzień, dwa tygodnie? Dla niego to było parę minut, nie więcej. Żegnał się z Aidenem, podczas gdy żołnierze zabijali istotę, która jako pierwsza dostrzegła w nim człowieka.

\- Weź się w garść. Wstawaj. – Eskel dotknął jego ramienia.

Wiedźmin w reakcji na dotyk wydał z siebie długi, żałosny krzyk, który wstrząsnął nocną ciszą i lasem skrytym w mroku. Jego pierś zawibrowała, a ramiona mocniej zacisnęły się na małym truchle, które było już całkowicie zimne, pozbawione życia.

Spojrzał na jej siną, niebieskawą twarz, na spuchnięte wargi i płyn wypływający spod powiek. Czoło miała zupełnie gładkie, pozbawione schodzącej skóry, policzki bez czerwonych plamek, a przy napuchniętych wargach ślady krwi, która musiała buchnąć z ust, nim ktoś przebił ją wpół mieczem. Pewnie do końca miała nadzieję, że Lambert przybiegnie jej z pomocą.

Krzyknął drugi raz, jeszcze głośniej i jeszcze żałośniej, rozedrganym głosem dochodzącym z głębi gardła. Palce wplątał pomiędzy gęste, długie włosy, które oplotły się wokół jego ramienia.

\- Lambert…

\- Zamknij się! – wykrzyknął. – Bądź cicho, Eskel! Niczego tutaj nie widziałeś!

\- To ja wykopię ten dół. Z tyłu domu. Jak się pożegnasz, dołącz do mnie razem z… z tą dziewczyną.

…Podniósł kurtkę z szafki nocnej i sprawdził, czy mały, płócienny woreczek na monety ciągle jest w lewej wewnętrznej kieszeni, na wysokości serca. Wziął go do rąk, a ze środka wyjął niewielki zamykany medalik, który kazał sobie kupić Eskelowi w drodze do Kaer Mohren. Otworzył medalik. W środku, na metalowej płytce spoczywał pukiel złotych włosów.

,

\- Gdzie jest mój koń?

\- Na dole, w stajni przy karczmie – odparła Triss. – Zamierzasz wyjechać bez żadnego „dziękuję"?

Lambert skrzywił się, patrząc na nią z góry z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści.

\- Nie zamierzam nigdzie wyjeżdżać.

Zmieszała się. Sugestywnie zerknęła na kurtkę, którą miał już na sobie, na wysokie, zawiązane porządnie buty i dwa miecze przewieszone przez plecy.

\- Czyżby?

\- Zostanę, póki nie odrobię kasy, którą przegrałem w karty…

\- Rozumiem, że będziesz żyć na mój koszt?

\- …żeby ci ją oddać za nocleg i wyżywienie. Ale teraz, to się jeszcze nad tym zastanowię. – Minął ją, udając się w stronę drzwi.

\- A będziesz ją odrabiał w swoim zawodzie, czy może znowu postanowisz zdać się na swoje szczęście w kartach?

Zatrzymał się przy wyjściu, z ręką zawieszoną na klamce.

\- Myślałem raczej o kościach. – Prychnął, a widząc jej skonfundowaną, rozzłoszczoną minę, dodał - nie przejmuj się, Merigold, i tak nie miałbym czego wyłożyć na wstępie.

,

Nie wrócił pod wieczór; przyszedł w środku nocy, a wsunąwszy się bezszelestnie przez otwarte drzwi pilnowane przez parę strażników, którzy o dziwo wcale nie robili mu problemów, zostawił miecze przy drzwiach, zrzucił buty z nóg i zdjął kurtkę, odwiesiwszy ją na haczyk obok cienkiego, jedwabnego płaszczyka.

Nie zdziwił się nawet, kiedy odkrył, że Triss śpi w swoim łóżku w sypialni, które przez ostatnią noc robiło mu za posłanie. O ile dobrze pamiętał, w jakiś przebłyskach świadomości widział zarys jej pleców po drugiej stronie łóżka; czyli, że bała się zostawić go samego. Nieco poirytowany tą protekcją, odłożył zmiętą koszulę na szafkę nocną i przysiadł po wolnej stronie materaca. I tak było już za późno, by szukać jakiegoś wolnego pokoju w tym apartamencie, a jego wymęczone od jazdy plecy wołały o pomstę do nieba. Spanie na podłodze zwyczajnie nie wchodziło w grę, czy to się czarodziejce podobało, czy nie.

Położył się, ale nie sięgnął po kołdrę; swoją drogą jedyną w tym wielkim, miękkim łóżku – czyli tę, którą połowicznie okryła się Triss. Zostało jej wystarczająco, by z wolna przesunąć się na środek materaca, okryć się i odwrócić do niej tyłem. Obawiał się jednak, że przez sen przylgnąłby plecami do jej pleców, a potem wszystko by się już potoczyło swoim naturalnym rytmem.

Nie, nie chciał kolejnych niedopowiedzeń, skrępowania, łez czarodziejki. Nie chciał znów być porównywany do Geralta i służyć za narzędzie do spełniania głupich fantazji. Ciekawe, czy wyobrażała sobie, tam, w zaroślach w Noc Majową, że nie jest tym wiedźminem, którym naprawdę jest, ciekawe czy próbowała w jego twarzy wiedzieć twarz Geralta, czy próbowała sobie wyobrazić, że jego szerokie plecy to plecy białowłosego wiedźmina, a jego duże dłonie to inne dłonie, równie duże i szorstkie, ale delikatniejsze, czulsze.

Bo on sobie wyobrażał. Wyobrażał sobie, że każda dziewczyna, którą od tamtej pory trzymał w ramionach, to nikt inny jak Triss Merigold – przyciskał je do siebie przez sen, obejmował i wydawało mu się, że to naprawdę ona, że leży tuż obok, z małą, ciepłą dłonią na jego klatce piersiowej i z pachnącymi włosami rozrzuconymi po jego ramieniu. A potem nadchodziły poranki i sen okazywał się nie być prawdą, a on czuł tylko frustrację i złość. Nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat seks z Triss tak zapadł mu w pamięć; bo przecież miał przed nią wiele partnerek, tak samo dobrych, a może i nawet lepszych. Niemniej od tamtej pory zawsze szukał takich, które byłby równie uległe i zdesperowane, które nie krzyczałyby w niebogłosy jego imienia, nie próbowałyby przejąć inicjatywy, nie chciałyby go przycisnąć biodrami do łóżka i zdominować do reszty. Jak tylko któraś próbowała, momentalnie tracił zainteresowanie i z poirytowaniem próbował doprowadzić rzecz do końca tak szybko, jak tylko się dało. Zauważył, że na noc zostaje zwykle przy rudych, takich z długimi włosami i smukłym ciałem, jak najmłodszych, które wstydziły się jego dotyku i zwykle prowadziły go gdzieś w niewidoczne miejsce, z dala od publiczki – takich, które nie chwaliły się potem po karczmie, że zaciągnęły wiedźmina do łóżka.

Czasem naprawdę czuł się jak mutant i wyrzutek. Zastanawiał się, czy Geralt, Eskel i Coen mają podobnie, a kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że nie, że im to wszystko jedno, bo oni zostali stworzeni do celów wyższych, odpuścił sobie podobne rozumowanie. Doprowadzało go tylko do złości.

Z Octavią na pewno byłoby inaczej. Niemniej nie żałował, że niczego mu nie obiecywała; że nie pocałowała go, nie wykorzystała sytuacji, kiedy zostali zupełnie sami, zamknięci w krysztale chwili we wsi na końcu świata, w starej, opuszczonej chacie, do której ostry blask słońca wlewał się przez otwarte na oścież okno. Chociaż teraz, na trzeźwy umysł, niemal rok po tym, jak znalazł ją martwą, wydawało mu się, że kolejna niespełniona obietnica nie zrobiłaby mu już żadnej różnicy. Wszystko to wspominał jak sen, jak coś nierealnego i coś, co nigdy nie miało miejsca; może ze względu na wszechobecną ciszę i żar lejący się z nieba, a może ze względu na to, że nikt nie zdołał zakłócić wtedy ich spokoju. Może po prostu napił się Białej Mewy albo po pijaku zażył fisstech, nie wiedząc nawet, co robi, a jego zmęczony, spragniony spokoju umysł wytworzył wizję kobiety – jedynej takiej, która była w stanie go pokochać. Bo przecież jego nie dało się kochać. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi go w tym uświadamiały.

 _Zasługujesz na to, żeby cię ktoś wreszcie pokochał, Lambert. Niemniej, nawet, jeśli na to zasługujesz, to jeszcze nie oznacza, że miłość jest dla ciebie._

Zdenerwowany, że rozmyśla, zamiast spać, zacisnął powieki i próbował uregulować oddech.

Triss nie pozwoliła mu usnąć. Poruszyła się w miejscu, cicho westchnęła, a kiedy siadała, skrzypnięcie materaca poniosło się po pogrążonej w ciszy sypialni i odbiło echem od ścian.

\- Nie udawaj, Lambert – odezwała się. – Nikt tak ciężko nie oddycha podczas snu.

\- Śniłaś mi się akurat. Prawdziwy koszmar, cud, że nie zacząłem się rzucać. – Nie poruszył się, wciąż leżał odwrócony do niej tyłem, z ręką pod głową i bez okrycia.

\- Wytłumacz mi jedną rzecz…

\- Po co? Przecież możesz to wyczytać z moich myśli. Pomimo pozorów myślę bardzo dużo.

\- Właśnie dlatego pytam. Nie chcę czytać z twoich myśli. – Podsunęła się pod ramę łóżka i oparła o nią plecami. Czuł, jak materac się pod nią ugina. – Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego robiłeś interesy ze Scoia'tael? Na terenie Królestwa, które walczy z Wiewiórkami? Rozumiem, że wiedźmini zachowują neutralność, ale… to skrajnie niebezpieczne, Lambert – powiedziała, bawiąc się pasmem włosów.

\- Czyżby? Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć, nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Powiesz mi, dlaczego?

\- Nie robiłem żadnych interesów z Wiewiórkami, Merigold. – Poderwał się z miejsca, siadł i popatrzył na nią. W mroku widział tylko zarys jej twarzy, który oświetlał blask ulicznych pochodni wlewający się do środka zza okna. Jej skóra wydawała się być wilgotna. – Postrzelili mnie. Pewnie to już wyczytałaś z moich myśli, kiedy spałem. Dostałem zatrutą strzałą i gdybym nie był wiedźminem albo nie miał przy sobie eliksirów, byłbym już trupem. Pochowanym kilkaset kilometrów stąd, parę metrów pod ziemią. Albo i nie. – Popatrzył na swoje dłonie; rozprostował palce, zacisnął je w pięści. – Komando zrozumiało, że popełniło błąd. O dziwo, nie mają nic do wiedźminów, tylko do ludzi i czarodziejów. – Zerknął na nią z ukosa. – Zaskakujące, prawda?

\- Oszczędź ironii.

\- Jasne. Czemu by nie, przecież ironia wcale nie jest tutaj potrzebna. Okazało się, że komando jest złożone w większości z elfów z łapanki, które były na tyle wspaniałomyślne, że próbowały naprawić swoje szkody. Leczenie przyniosło efekty tylko na chwilę. Potem potrzebowałem pomocy, ale nim pomoc nadeszła, żołnierze zdążyli wybić komando, podczas gdy ja znajdowałem się w amoku i nic nie mogłem zrobić. Znalazłem potem tych żołnierzy i pytałem, dlaczego mnie nie zabili, bo; wierz mi, Merigold; modliłem się wtedy o śmierć, ból był nie do zniesienia. Jeden z nich powiedział, że uratowałem mu córkę. A mogli mnie zabić, bez łamania kołem za spoufalanie się ze Scoia'tael, w ramach łaski. Ich też zresztą nie łamali, bo to nie były Wiewiórki, to nie byli wojownicy, żadne Scoia'tael, po prostu bardzo wystraszone, samotne dzieci, które wolały wybrać drogę poszukiwanych zbiegów, niż się skurwić do reszty. Zabicie ich było tak proste, że po walce nie było czego zbierać. Pochowałem każdego z nich, przy pomocy Eskela. To były elfy, które okazały mi miłosierdzie. – Odwrócił wzrok, pochylił głowę. – Mogłaś to po prostu wyczytać z moich myśli, okazując mi łaskę, zamiast kazać o tym mówić i przypominać sobie ten koszmar. To wcale nie było byle co. Zdążyłem poznać te osoby. – Podniósł wzrok, znów spojrzał na Triss. – Słyszałem o Thanned. I teraz pomyśl sobie, że wszyscy, których tam zabili, darzyli cię sympatią i traktowali po ludzku, że ich… lubiłaś. – Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gdybym cię teraz nie widziała, w życiu bym nie uwierzyła, że powiedziałeś to, co właśnie wyszło z twoich ust – wyszeptała, opuściwszy głowę.

\- Czy tyle wystarczy? Jeśli nie, dopowiedz sobie resztę, albo wyciągnij to ze mnie, ale nie każ mi więcej mówić. Idę spać, słodkich snów, Merigold. I nie życz mi tego samego w zamian, bo potraktuję to jako mało śmieszny żart.

,

Ani się obejrzał, a minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd Triss Merigold zaciągnęła go do swojego apartamentu w Wyzimie Handlowej. Mało rozmawiali, a kiedy już dochodziło między nimi do rozmów, w większości dotyczyły one tego, co zjedzą na obiad, czy w ogóle będą jedli obiad i o której pojawiają się w domu. Lambert zawsze przychodził później. Triss zawsze zjawiała się wcześniej. Rankami o dziwo wcale nie kłócili się o łazienkę, tylko w milczącym porozumieniu to, które obudziło się później, leżało w łóżku i nasłuchiwało, aż drugie wyleje wodę z miski i zamknie za sobą drzwi, udając się na dół, do kuchni.

Lambert znalazł zlecenie na bagnach niedaleko wioski ceglarzy, drugie we wsi dwie godziny drogi od Wyzimy, a trzecie zaskakująco blisko, bo w piwnicznej karczmie, gdzie zalęgły się ghule, które przywędrowały kanałami od cmentarzyska i zdążyły nastraszyć córkę karczmarza. Ghulami zajął się najpierw, ponieważ sprawa nie wymagała ani wywiadu, ani negocjacji. Po odebranej zapłacie zgromadził wszystkie swoje oreny w płóciennym woreczku, dorzucił do niego jeszcze kilka koron i broszkę, którą dostał od żony karczmarza. Tak przygotowany woreczek zostawił Triss na toaletce w rogu sypialni i ulotnił się, nim zdążyła wrócić do domu.

Sprawa we wsi była znacznie trudniejsza, bowiem wymagała od niego doskonałej formy, refleksu i przygotowania. Nocą był umówiony na spotkanie ze starą szeptuchą, której chata znajdowała się w pobliżu jeziora w środku lasu. Pomyślał sobie, że jego następną destynacją będzie morze, rozległe klify, wyschnięte cmentarzyska i wąwozy, bowiem na samą myśl o tym, że znów musiałby się czołgać po leśnej gęstwinie, robiło mu się słabo.

Szeptucha utrzymywała, że w jeziorze zalęgła się Nadieczka.

Z Nadieczki musi być kawał suki - pomyślał Lambert - skoro zdołała już sterroryzować połowę wioski.

\- Bidulka obtopiła się w jeziorze, bo jej brać nie chcieli na ołtarze. A latali za nią chłopoki jak głupie, uwodzili i mamili oczy, a potem porzucali. Ona tylko miłości potrzebuje, panie wiedźmin, to wszystko. Jak do niej szłam o świtaniu, płakała na brzegu jeziora.

\- To czemu zostałem tutaj ściągnięty po zmierzchu? – spytał podejrzliwie, pochylając się nad niskim, rozpadającym stołem, który był usiany w białym proszku.

\- A bo po zmroku to w nią diaboł wstępuje!

No i masz ci los, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Przyjechał nad brzeg jeziora, nie chciał jednak rozwiązywać sprawy jeszcze tej samej nocy. Potrzebował sprawdzić teren, zobaczyć, czy będą okoliczności sprzyjające przeprowadzeniu ewentualnej walki lub możliwość szybkiej ucieczki.

Tafla jeziora była spokojna, pogrążona w mroku. Poza ogłuszającym koncertem cykad nie było słychać nic a nic, ani plusku, ani pohukiwania sów, ani skrzypienia drzew wyginanych wiosennym wiaterkiem. Jechał powoli, ostrożnie, bacząc na to, że chociaż on widzi w ciemności doskonale, to jego koń nadal jest jednak tylko koniem i nie ma tak wspaniale rozwiniętych zmysłów.

Nadieczkę przyuważył na drugim brzegu, poznał ją od razu, bowiem nie różniła się niczym od innych niezamężnych topielców. Była blada, olśniewająco piękna, a jej nagie ramiona i małe piersi przysłaniały grube pasma ciemnych włosów. Cóż, przed śmiercią też musiała być niczego sobie, pomyślał Lambert. To jednak już nie to samo bez niebieskawego odcienia skóry, sinych ust i stężenia pośmiertnego.

\- Hej! – zawołała, zawadiacko przebierając nogami unurzanymi w wodzie. – Jesteś ładny!

\- Nie, dziękuję, nie mam ochoty – odparł bez namysłu.

Rozchichotała się śmiechem złym i złowieszczym, który, nie wiedzieć czemu, nieco uspokoił Lamberta.

\- Wiem, kto ty jesteś. I po co tu jesteś – zawołała.

\- Dziś tylko zwiedzam. Innym razem przyjdę się z tobą rozprawić, odłóżmy to.

\- Jesteś zabawny! – zachichotała, przyciskając obie dłonie do ust.

\- A ty jesteś najbardziej standardowym, podręcznikowym przykładem rusałki, z jakim kiedykolwiek miałem do czynienia. Niemniej żadna inna nigdy wcześniej nie próbowała ze mną rozmawiać. – Westchnął, sięgając rękojeści srebrnego miecza. – Aż mi cię żal.

\- Mnie ciebie też.

\- Mnie ciebie też – powtórzyło echo, które miało głos Octavii.

Lambert wzdrygnął się, zacisnął dłoń mocniej na klindze. Jego serce jakby automatycznie zaczęło szybciej pompować krew, wyczuł bowiem, że umysł zaczyna płatać mu figle. Ciemny las, późna pora, niespokojne poparskiwanie konia zrobiły swoje; Kot zaczął szwankować, źrenice zwęziły się, a obraz Nadieczki przemieszał się z innym obrazem, cieplejszym, jaśniejszym. Elfka wyciągnęła do niego ręce.

,

Triss siadła na łóżku, słysząc głośne uderzenie drzwi frontowych, a potem ciężkie kroki, trzask, przekleństwo i odgłos, jakby worek ziemniaków zwalił się na ziemię w asyście bardzo wyraźnych i bardzo niestosownych obelg.

\- Uchlał się – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem, sama do siebie, w ciemność. – Cholera jasna, uchlał się!

Zerwała się z miejsca i w samej koszuli nocnej, na boso wybiegła z sypialni, kierując się od razu w dół. Już na schodach słyszała, jak Lambert klnie i jęczy swoim zbolałym, zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Nadieczka, kurwa, Nadieczka. Taki chuj! – Rozległ się trzask. – Gówno, a nie rusałka.

\- Lambert! – wykrzyknęła, zbiegając na sam dół, gdzie pomiędzy drzwiami, a ostatnim stopniem leżał zakrwawiony, poszarpany wiedźmin. – Znowu się wdałeś w jakąś bójkę? Jesteś nieobliczalny! – Przyklękła przy nim, sięgając do kapy poszarpanej kurtki i skrawka zakrwawionej koszuli.

\- Tak. Wdałem się w bójkę z kobietą, wyobraź sobie. – Przeniósł na nią spojrzenie swoich jadowicie żółtych oczu, które lśniły w mroku złowrogim blaskiem. Nad jego lewą brwią był ślad po zadrapaniu, który obficie krwawił, a usta miał suche i spierzchnięte, jakby całą drogę od wsi do miasta przebył biegiem, ciężko dysząc. - A wspominałem już, że była martwa?

\- Co? – wydusiła z siebie z wyrzutem, po czym podniosła się znad Lamberta, wzięła parę głębokich wdechów i po raz kolejny, już na spokojnie, zaczęła rozbierać go ze strzępków odzieży. – Mógłbyś łaskawie wstać? Opowiesz mi w drodze do kuchni, tam cię opatrzę.

\- Gdybym mógł, to bym wstał. Aktualnie próbuję złapać oddech.

\- Zabiłeś ją chociaż?

\- Nie. Ale wyrwałem jej trochę kłaków.

,

\- Aua! Byłabyś trochę ostrożniejsza, Merigold. Szczypie jak jasna cholera!

\- Bądź mężczyzną. – Oczyściła ranę nad lewą brwią spirytusem i przykleiła na nią mały, nierzucający się w oczy plaster, który naszedł nieznacznie na krzaczaste brwi wiedźmina. Z niesmakiem pomyślała sobie, że przy zdejmowaniu go będzie jeszcze więcej rabanu, niż przy zakładaniu. Ostatecznie drobna depilacja nie mogła mu przecież zaszkodzić. – I wytłumacz mi, co to za prezent, który zostawiłeś w sypialni.

\- Kiedy miałem ścielić, co? J ę. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, którzy tylko mówią, że pracują, a całe dnie przesiadują z koleżankami przy winie i ciastkach. Roztyjesz się od tych ciastek. Będziesz miała gruby tyłek i nikt cię nie będzie chciał.

\- Wyżyj się, wyżyj. – Poklepała go po głowie i cudem umknęła z ręką przed potężną łapą Lamberta, która nagle wystrzeliła w górę, by ją od siebie odgonić. Zachichotała, uskoczyła w bok przed drugą z łap, jej kasztanowe włosy furknęły w powietrzu. – Akurat nie mówiłam o pościeli. Chodziło mi raczej o tę broszkę.

\- Broszka jak broszka.

\- Jest bardzo ładna. – Przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła obok, patrząc, jak Lambert obwisa całym ciężarem na własnym stołku. Kolejny raz ze zdziwieniem obejrzała jego potężne plecy pełne różnego rodzaju blizn, z całymi zespołami silnych, dobrze wykształconych mięśni grających pod skórą z każdym ruchem. Powiodła wzrokiem po czarnych, rozczochranych włosach, po dużym, krzywym nosie i brodzie, która doprowadzała ją do szału. Dostrzegła, że usta wciąż ma spierzchnięte. Przez sekundę miała ochotę zmienić ten stan rzeczy, w którykolwiek z dostępnych sposobów, a potem nabrała ochoty, by przesunąć palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i dotknąć wypukłości łopatek. Nie zrobiła niczego, o czym pomyślała, zamiast tego uświadomiła sobie, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna śmiała się w jego obecności i wcale już nie czuła ciężkiej, gęstej atmosfery, która zalegała pomiędzy nimi do tej pory. – Zielona. Pasuje mi do oczu – dodała, widząc, że najwyraźniej Lambert nie zamierza podejmować wątku.

\- Tak. Dostałem od żony zleceniodawcy. Na uwagę, że w żadnym calu nie przypominam przecież kobiety, powiedziała, żebym ją którejś podarował. Widzisz, nie miałem innej pod ręką. – Obdarował ją sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- Cóż, niemniej dziękuję.

\- Podziękuj mi lepiej, że się starałem tak upaść, żeby ci nie porozwalać mebli.

\- Jakiś ty wspaniałomyślny! – Klepnęła go mocno po ramieniu. Skóra Lamberta była przyjemnie rozgrzana; poczuła to przez ułamek sekundy, ale w zetknięciu z nią dreszcz przebiegł jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Medalion Lamberta również musiał zadrżeć, bowiem podniósł wzrok i skonfrontował ich spojrzenia.

Przez moment trwali w ciszy. Cisza obłapiła ich ze wszystkich stron, zamknęła w silnym uścisku, nie chciała puścić. Żadne z nich nie miało odwagi się odezwać ani poruszyć, bowiem odległe, stare skrępowanie wróciło, uderzyło w nich z całą siłą wspomnieniem z Kaer Mohren. Triss czuła, jak jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej, a myśli Lamberta wirowały w powietrzu i doprowadzały ją do zawrotów głowy. _Chcę. TAK. Chcę ją. Muszę. Zaraz… zaraz… CHCĘ!_

Zauważyła grymas ust; pełnych, spierzchniętych ust, na które nagle nabrała ochoty. Wyprostował się nieco, uniósł znad rozłożonych szeroko nóg, na których się do tej pory podpierał łokciami. Dłonie oparł na udach, w pośpiechu odwrócił wzrok; udał, że coś go zaciekawiło za oknem.

\- Skończmy to, nim się zacznie, Merigold – powiedział.

Na całe szczęście, jego myśli były głośniejsze niż słowa.

Sięgnęła palcem do podbródka Lamberta, zwróciła jego głowę we właściwą stronę i pociągnęła do słodkiego, niewinnego pocałunku.

Zdziwiła się, kiedy wstał, trzymając jej uda w silnym uścisku wielkich dłoni. Ten ruch zaskoczył ją i zaniepokoił; zachwiała się – Lambert przyciągnął ją na powrót, jedną ręką podtrzymał plecy, dał czas, by mogła wygodniej spleść nogi wokół jego bioder, a na końcu podsadził ją wyżej, jeszcze wyżej, chociaż i w tej pozycji wcale go nie przewyższała. Była dla wiedźmina lekka jak piórko – ważyła tyle, co nic, trzymał ją pewnie i bez zatrzymywania niósł na górę, a jego palce zaciskały się na jej pośladkach i sprawiały, że miała ochotę krzyczeć. Naturalnie, gdyby krzyknęła, strażnicy sprzed drzwi byli gotowi Lamberta spacyfikować i wtrącić do lochu.

Chłonął zapach jej włosów, lekkość ciała, wrażliwość skóry, przyspieszał na samą myśl o tym, że jego pocałunki wywoływały gęsią skórkę na jej karku. Wpadł do sypialni, rozbijając się o ścianę i drzwi, które ubodły go dotkliwie w bok. Triss wiła się w jego uścisku i jęczała coś, co z całą pewnością nie było jego imieniem, ale co tak czy inaczej stawiało mu wszystkie włosy na karku dęba.

Wpadł z nią do łóżka, przycisnął niemałym ciężarem własnego ciała, wyrywając głośne westchnienie z piersi czarodziejki. Jej dłonie – jakby sobie przypomniały tę noc sprzed ponad dwóch lat – powędrowały w górę i zacisnęły się w pięści, a nogi splotły się wokół bioder Lamberta, ciągnąc go w dół, przyciskając do siebie, dając odczuć gorąco, potrzebę, rozsadzające pragnienie, które wykwitło już rumieńcem na policzkach i odezwało się lśnieniem w przymrużonych oczach.

\- Rozbierz mnie – poleciła. – Pocałuj. Rób, co ci się tylko podoba. Ale nie waż się wychodzić z łóżka, póki ci nie pozwolę.

W odpowiedzi warknął coś tuż koło jej ucha, niskim, zduszonym głosem, po czym wpił się brutalnie w jej usta, ciągnąc do długiego, gwałtownego pocałunku, który wyrywał dech z piersi i odbierał rozum. Wsunął dłonie pod koszulę nocną, podsunął ją aż po pas, dotykając po drodze delikatnej, aksamitnej skóry. Podniósł się na chwilę, pozwolił czarodziejce unieść się i posłusznie przeciągnął koszulę przez jej głowę, kiedy wyraziła na to niemą zgodę. Nie dał jej jednak z powrotem zalegnąć na poduszkach, bo nim na nie opadła, pochwycił ją silnie w uścisku, przyciągnął do siebie, przytulił, wciągał przyjemny zapach włosów w nozdrza, napawał się dotykiem drobnych dłoni na plecach, starał się zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy szczegół jej anatomii, każdy detal, pełne piersi przyciśnięte do jego nagiej klatki piersiowej, wąską talię, miękkie włosy muskające jego ramiona.

I było jak wtedy, dokładnie tak samo. Upajająco, głęboko, namiętnie, ogłuszająco – wszystko wokół nich zaczęło wirować, zlewając się w jedną plamę, a potem rozbłysło, rozszalało się od tętniących, gorących oddechów tłumionych w policzkach i w szyi, od gorączki ich rozpalonych ciał, wilgoci dłoni, tarcia pomiędzy nogami, które powodowało drżenie mięśni i dreszcze przesuwające się wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Świat na moment zwolnił, zatrzymał się, wszystko naraz wydało się miłe, przyjemne i łaskawe, takie ulotne, nie do uchwycenia, nim na dobre zgasło, tłumiąc oddech i uspokajając roztętnione skronie.

Potem uniósł się jeszcze na moment, a kiedy nie dostrzegł łez na jej policzkach, parsknął cichym, łagodnym śmiechem, opadł na miejsce tuż obok czarodziejki i przyciągnął ją do siebie, a ona bez sprzeciwu zaległa w uścisku jego ramion, z małą, ciepłą dłonią na szerokiej klatce piersiowej.

,

\- Dobrze wyglądasz, Lambert – stwierdziła Octavia.

\- Co najmniej jakbyś się wyspał. I nawet nie czuć od Ciebie alkoholu! – Aiden niuchnął nosem w pobliżu Lamberta, a ten odpędził go od siebie jak natrętną muchę i trzepnął w tył głowy. – Ah, ty staruchu! Nie masz za gorsz poczucia humoru.

\- Za to ty wyrabiasz za nas obu – odgryzł się.

Siedzieli za chatą we wsi niedaleko Vengerbergu, zapatrzeni w rozległe pola i łąki, czując na twarzach przyjemne, ciepłe promienie słońca zawieszonego wysoko na horyzoncie. Octavia, z dłońmi splecionymi wokół ramienia Lamberta, z głową opartą o jego bark. Aiden wciśnięty w fotel, z nogami wyciągniętymi daleko przed siebie i nogawkami spodni podwiniętymi pod same kolana. Było cicho, jasno, wiatr z lekka poruszał zbożem.

\- Teraz będzie lepiej, vatt'ghern – powiedziała Octavia. – Teraz będzie ci lżej.

\- Ale nie daj się oszukać – poradził Aiden. – Nie myśl, że tak będzie już zawsze. Nie przyzwyczajaj się.

,

Obudziwszy się, odkrył, że jest w łóżku sam. Z niesmakiem spojrzał na ziejącą pustką drugą połowę łóżka, na której do tej pory zawsze napotykał wzrokiem zarys pleców pod kołdrą lub pukle kasztanowych włosów rozrzucone po poduszce.

\- „Nie waż się wychodzić z łóżka", cholera jasna – mruknął sam do siebie. – Jasne jak słońce. Myślałem, że dotyczy obu stron…

Westchnął, dotknąwszy miejsca na piersi, które było ciepłe i trochę jakby wilgotne. Opuszkami palców automatycznie odnalazł drogę do rozległej, wypukłej blizny, wokół której skóra była mocno ściągnięta i bolesna, a pod którą serce biło zbyt wolno, jak na człowieka, ale za szybko jak na czarodzieja.

Skrzywił się.

Z zażenowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy odrzucił kołdrę, siadł na krawędzi łóżka i wzrokiem próbował odnaleźć zagubioną bieliznę oraz jakieś spodnie. W sypialni było chłodno, co trochę go zaniepokoiło, bowiem Triss zawsze dbała o odpowiednie nagrzanie apartamentu, od parteru aż po sufit.

Lambert był w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach pewien, że w domu panuje chłód, gdyż Triss najzwyczajniej w świecie zwinęła się o świcie, zabrała podręczny bagaż i opuściła apartament, nim zdążył się obudzić. Uciekła. Znowu. Tym razem wytrzymała dłużej, parę godzin więcej, niż ostatnio, niemniej znów pozostawiła po sobie taki sam niesmak i subtelny zapach, który osiadł mu na skórze.

Wielkie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy ujrzał ją przy stole, wchodząc do zimnej kuchni wypełnionej po brzegi aromatem kawy. Włosy miała rozpuszczone luźno na plecach, uwypuklały się przy skroniach i ramionach, lśniąc w bladym, porannym świetle. Gdzieś pośród nich dojrzał drobny warkoczyk ozdobiony koralikiem. Jej oczy błyszczały jakimś zdrowym blaskiem, policzki były odrobinę zarumienione, a na dolnej wardze dostrzegł drobny ślad po ugryzieniu. Podobne ślady odsłaniał lekki, prześwitujący szlafrok narzucony na ramiona, niedbale przewiązany w pasie – miała ich sporo na obojczykach, na ramionach, a nieco inne ślady, czerwieńsze i wyraźniejsze, widniały w okolicach szyi.

 _Jak dzieciaki,_ pomyślał, _jak nastoletnie dziewice po nocy na sianie._

Kąciki jej ust poszybowały w górę; by ukryć uśmiech, uniosła w palcach filiżankę kawy i zbalansowała z nią na wysokości warg. Lambert widział, jak sunie wzrokiem po jego klatce piersiowej i niżej, jeszcze niżej.

Pokręcił głową, rozbawiony dziecinnym zachowaniem czarodziejki. Wyciągnął dłoń, sięgnął po jej rękę, znacznie mniejszą i smuklejszą – pochylił się, by złożyć na niej delikatny pocałunek, który zupełnie do niego nie pasował. Była równie zaskoczona, co i on, dlatego udał, że właściwie mu wszystko jedno, puszczając dłoń Triss w połowie drogi do stołu, odwracając wzrok, opadając ciężko na wolne krzesło, by ukryć skrępowanie. Całe szczęście, jego kawa już stała obok, parując i zachęcając zapachem.

\- Coraz lepiej nam idzie dochodzenie do siebie po tych incydentach – odezwał się. – Wcześniej pół roku, ostatnio dwa i pół, teraz kilka godzin. Jeśli utrzymać tę tendencję, to następnym razem…

\- Cicho bądź, głupi – przerwała mu. – Cicho, bo jeszcze słowo, a gotowam cię zdzielić przez łeb.

Prychnął, biorąc kubek w obie dłonie. Przyjemnie parzył skórę, ciążył w rękach – Lambert oparł się plecami o krawędź stołu i pociągnął kilka głębokich łyków kawy, która zadziałała cuda na wyschnięte gardło.

\- Czy teraz mogę cię już przedstawić koleżankom? – zakpiła.

\- Chcesz się pochwalić swoim własnym wiedźminem? To się ostatnio stało modne? – Skrzywił się, czując, że w kawie nie ma ani odrobiny cukru. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu cukierniczki, mając wrażenie, że na insynuacje czarodziejki, którymi kiedyś byłby się przejął albo rozzłościł, jest już zupełnie obojętny i wcale, ale to wcale go nie rażą. – To może skontaktuję się z Eskelem, Coenem i Leo. Ile was tam jest? Czterech nas starczy? Nie znam innych wiedźminów, ale pewno gdzieś się snują po świecie. Oh, jest jeszcze Berengar. Nie widziałem dziada, ale słyszałem, że twarz ma paskudną, a swoim chamstwem już prawie mi dorównuje. Czarodziejki to same fetyszystki, może któraś poleci na przystojnego inaczej.

\- Tak, jest taka jedna.

\- Która?

\- Ja.

Lambert dorwał cukierniczkę z górnej półki nad zlewem, wyjmując ze środka dwie kostki brązowego cukru.

\- Oh, to nie moja wina. Przed mutacją byłem naprawdę uroczym chłopcem. – Siadł z powrotem przy stole, utopił kostki w kawie, zamieszał palcem, który następnie oblizał. – Wyście mi to zrobili.

\- Cały Lambert. Obwinić wszystkich za swoje własne ułomności.

\- Stop. – Uniósł wzrok znad filiżanki, twarz miał groźną, usta skrzywione w grymasie. – Wyjątkowo nie chcę się kłócić. Taki ładny poranek, słonko świeci…

\- Pada deszcz, wiedźminie.

\- …ptaszki śpiewają, w domu zimno jak na Skellige podczas sztormu. Swoją drogą, dlaczego?

\- Kiedy się obudziłam, byłam cała rozpalona. – Rozpostarła się wygodniej na krześle, założyła nogę na nogę, a kiedy ją zakładała, wiedźmin przyuważył, że nie ma na sobie bielizny. Zawiesił się na moment nad filiżanką. – A co z twoją Nadieczką? Wiesz już, jak rozwiązać sprawę?

\- Demon. Podszywa się pod dziewczynę, która się była obtopiła w jeziorze. Podszywa się też pod parę innych osób. – Prychnął, oparłszy się łokciem o blat stołu. Upił kilka łyków kawy, przymknął powieki, odetchnął. – Pod Yennefer, Vesemira, Aidena… - urwał. – Pod tych, którzy akurat na ułamek sekundy pojawią się w moim umyśle.

\- Aidena? – podłapała.

\- Nieważne.

Triss jednak nie odpuściła; wpatrywała się w niego z uporem maniaka, generując irytację i złość.

\- Nieważne – powtórzył.

\- Czemu myślałeś o Yennefer?

\- Bo mi się jej włosy skojarzyły. – Machnął ręką w okolicach głowy. – Czarne, długie.

\- Może potrzebujesz pomocy z tym zadaniem?

\- Nie. Rozwiążę to, zaopatrzę się w eliksiry, trochę przyblokuję wspomnienia, postaram się uspokoić i wyciszyć myśli. Potrzebuję czasu.

,

Czasu miał aż nadto, dlatego wieczorami chodził do karczmy, wracał o samym świtaniu, w południa rozwiązywał zadanie we wiosce ceglarzy, a kiedy akurat nie był pijany, prowadził z Triss mało znaczące dialogi, w większości oparte na wzajemnym obrzucaniu się mięsem, ale w sposób kulturalny i całkiem rozrywkowy.

W Wyzimie spotkał sporo znajomych. Raz pił i grał w karty z krasnoludem, którego imienia za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, ale którego kiedyś obronił w środku lasu przed atakiem krabopająka i w zamian otrzymał obietnicę przysługi. Krasnolud przysługę mu wyświadczył – obiecał, że dołoży wszelkich starań, by odnaleźć grób wiedźmina o imieniu Aiden.

Innymi razy z kolei Lambert spotkał rozbójniczkę, którą kiedyś, dawno temu próbował usunąć, bo ją miejscowi nazwali południcą. Nie przypuszczali, że dziewczyna nie ma gdzie spać, więc nocuje w zbożu, żeby jej elfy nie wyczaiły przy drzewie. Rzeczywiście, była trochę zasuszona i kiedy ją spotkał, bardziej przypominała południcę niż żywą kobietę, niemniej nie było to niczym dziwnym, skoro z każdym dniem głodówki zdobywanie pożywienia i wody stawały się coraz trudniejsze. Jaki był powód, dla którego nie poszła szukać szczęścia w mieście? Taki sam, jak zawsze. Moralność. Wolała straszyć i kraść, niż oddawać się w zamian za jedzenie i dach nad głową.

Nie było w nim za grosz potrzeby niesienia pomocy biednym ludziom, ale ta dziewczyna wzbudziła w nim jakieś instynkty opiekuńcze, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie miał pojęcia. Odesłał ją do zakonu, do matki przełożonej, której dawno temu pomógł z ogromnymi, zmutowanymi szczurami w piwnicach klasztoru. Matka przełożona nauczyła dziewkę prząść, a parę lat później, przy spotkaniu, dziewka pochwaliła się Lambertowi, że ma własny warsztat krawiecki i robi suknie dla samej baronowej La Valette.

\- Kto to? - spytał.

\- Kochanica Foltesta - poinformowała go. – Lambert, Lambert, widzę, że jak zawsze nie masz o niczym pojęcia…

\- Nie interesują mnie plotki. Pij, dziewczyno, bo w beczce piwo stygnie, a ty dopiero w połowie.

Zaproponowała mu potem, że jeśli będzie miał taką ochotę, może ją odwiedzić w jej warsztacie. Pokazał poszarpaną kurtkę. Skrzywiła się, pomarudziła, wyraziła własne zdanie na temat chodzenia w podartych ubraniach, a potem kazała mu się rozbierać z kurtki w te pędy, obiecując, że na kolejny dzień będzie gotowa. Wyperswadował na niej jeszcze parę spodni i kilka koszul. Powiedziała, że musi zdjąć z niego wymiary.

Zdjęła, na tyłach karczmy. Potem zdjęła z niego jeszcze spodnie, ale nie do końca, tylko do kolan, bo tyle wystarczyło. Po wszystkim spytał, co z jej niezachwianą moralnością, dzięki której w ogóle mieli okazję się poznać.

\- Pozbyłam się jej w klasztorze – odparła. – Poza tym, moja moralność nie krzyczy, kiedy sama dobieram sobie partnerów. Idź już sobie, wracaj do tej kobiety, której perfumami pachniesz. A jutro pod wieczór zgłoś się po kurtkę i całą resztę. Nie musisz płacić. Powiedzmy, że to w zamian za uratowanie mi życia. I moralności.

Wrócił więc, położył się, wsunął pod kołdrę; Triss już wiedziała. Nie miał pojęcia, czy wyczytała to w jego myślach, czy może poznała po zapachu. Niemniej, postanowiła nie odzywać się do niego przez kolejne kilka dni i odpuścić sobie robienie całego dzbanka kawy każdego ranka na rzecz jednego kubka, tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie.

,

Inną osobą, którą Lambert spotkał w karczmie podczas pijackich wypadów, był Eskel. Jego szlak prowadził akurat przez Wyzimę i mimochodem dowiedział się, że jakiś wiedźmin sprzątnął mu sprzed nosa zlecenie na Nadieczkę. Lamberta nie musiał długo szukać, wiedział bowiem, że jeśli nie znajdzie go w karczmie przy piwie, to będzie pewno w jakiejś szemranej spelunie spędzał czas i pieniądze na grze w kości lub w karty. Na szczęście, pierwsza myśl zawiodła go prosto do przyjaciela.

Siedli więc przy jednej ławie, w cieniu w kącie sali, co by nie rzucać się w oczy i zamówili cały antałek piwa, a kiedy piwo się skończyło, posłali karczmarza po butelkę wódki. A potem po kolejną.

\- Mówisz więc – wybełkotał Eskel, a jego słowa przeplatały się z miarową, pijacką czkawką – że mieszkasz u Triss… A długo?

\- No. Długo – odparł, kiwając się nad dłońmi złożonymi razem na wilgotnym blacie stołu. – A chcesz też?

\- No.

\- A spróbuj mi, kurwa, zabrać kołdrę. – Wymierzył w niego palcem, choć celność miał taką, że palec trafił w sam środek czoła krasnoluda, który zbierał pieniądze na zakłady od pięściarzy. Krasnolud odgroził mu się pięścią; Lambert nie zauważył.

Napili się jeszcze wódki, przegryźli ogórkami.

\- A ta elfka… boli cię jeszcze? – zagadnął Eskel.

\- Ah! Octavia, Octavia! – Lambert zaśmiał się, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach opartych o stół. Śmiał się tak długo, że Eskelowi przez moment wydawało się, że płacze. Jego plecy rozmazywały mu się przed oczami, obraz podwajał się, mnożył; próbował sięgnąć po butelkę z wódką, ale potrącił ją, a ta z brzdękiem upadła na ławę i potoczyła się aż do krawędzi. Na szczęście była już pusta. – Nie boli. Póki pije – odparł, kiedy drugi wiedźmin zupełnie zapomniał, na jaki temat toczyła się rozmowa.

Potem zebrali się, podparli na ramionach, szli w zwartym szyku, zataczając się od budynku do budynku przez całą długość ulicy. Padli raz na kolana, razem – a potem próbowali wstać, na zmianę śmiejąc się do łez i obrzucając przekleństwami. Kiedy strażnik miejski zwrócił im uwagę, Lambert sięgnął do miecza, żeby go uciszyć – niestety zamachnął się za mocno i odrzuciło go w tył, a kiedy Eskel próbował go podtrzymać, zwalili się znów razem na bruk. Strażnik sobie odpuścił. Lambert próbował go jeszcze gonić, trzymając w ręce miecz w pochwie wyszarpniętej w całości z pasa, ale Eskel trzymał go mocno w pasie, krzycząc, że nie chce znów trafić do lochu za gadzią bliznę i brzydkie oczy. Albo na odwrót.

Potem Lambert dostrzegł strażnika przed drzwiami Triss. Ruszył na niego z wciąż schowanym mieczem, który nawet specjalnie nie ciążył mu w dłoni, a przestraszony strażnik zaczął krzyczeć na Eskela, który za bardzo nie wiedział, o co chodzi, patrząc na wszystko z boku i tylko krzywiąc głowę jak szczeniak zaciekawiony kością trzymaną w dłoni przez właściciela.

\- Ja to bym się jeszcze napił – wyszeptał Lambert, kiedy już znaleźli się po drugiej stronie drzwi, w małym korytarzyku. Niestety, tylko jemu wydawało się, że szepta, bowiem ten szept zbudził Triss, która stanęła na szczycie schodów i pstryknięciem palców rozpaliła wszystkie kandelabry. W ten sposób zastała Lamberta podtrzymującego się szafki w sposób, w jaki do tej pory podtrzymywał się Eskela oraz drugiego wiedźmina, siedzącego na samym środku korytarzyka na krześle, które na dobrą sprawę wcale nie należało do Triss. A siedział prosto, jak panicz we dworze, z rękoma złożonymi prościutko na kolanach, z plecami opartymi płasko na oparciu.

\- Eskel, cholera jasna! – krzyknęła.

\- Tak, o co chodzi? – spytał głosem, który miał naśladować zupełnie trzeźwy ton.

Lambert zawył śmiechem; szafka ledwo go utrzymywała, zgiętego w pół, zawieszonego tuż nad podłogą.

\- Skąd masz to krzesło?!

\- Znalazłem – odparł klarownie. – Proszę nie krzyczeć, panienko, to biblioteka. Proszę zachować ciszę.

Lambert padł na kolana, zacisnął ręce w pasie. Jego śmiech wstrząsał pogrążonym w ciszy apartamentem, wzmagał walenie do drzwi przez strażnika, powodował, że okiennice po drugiej stronie wąskiej uliczki rozwierały się, a spomiędzy nich wystawały z wolna głowy w siatkach na włosy.

\- Ja ci dam bibliotekę, psia mać. – Triss zbiegła po schodkach, szarpnęła Eskela za ramię; nie utrzymał równowagi, krzesło zachwiało się pod nim, czarodziejka nie zdołała go złapać; runął prosto na Lamberta, który tylko pisnął rozedrganym głosem i padł płasko na ziemię. – No i masz ci los, dwóch debili, w dodatku zalanych w trupa. Za jakie grzechy?

,

Obudził się w samo południe, z ramieniem Eskela zalegającym mu na klatce piersiowej, przykryty spoconą, przyklejoną do skóry kołdrą. Głowa jeszcze go nie bolała, ale wiedział, że kiedy nią poruszy, kiedy uniesie ją znad poduszki i siądzie na krawędzi łóżka, głowa zacznie łupać i uprzykrzy mu cały dzień. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy czasem w pijackiej malignie nie zgarnął jakiejś butelki wódki, coby wyleczyć się tym, czym się zatruł, a potem zapić mlekiem i zabić zimną wodą.

Zrzucił z siebie ramię wiedźmina - usłyszał bolesne pojękiwanie i mamrotanie po drugiej stronie materaca. Sam miał ochotę ponarzekać; napić się mocnej kawy, potem alkoholu, a potem narzekać w najlepsze, aż do nocy, ale niestety czekały na niego Nadieczka i Szeptucha.

Ubrał się w całości, od wysokich, sznurowanych butów, aż po skórzaną kurtkę i dwa miecze, tylko po to, by nie wchodzić z powrotem na górę, nie zawracać sobie głowy kompletowaniem wyposażenia.

Miał ogromną nadzieję, że kiedy zejdzie na dół, nie zastanie Triss. Nie dopisało mu szczęście. Siedziała w kuchni, z kubkiem kawy, a kiedy próbował jej go zgarnąć sprzed nosa, zdecydowanym ruchem ręki przysunęła naczynie do siebie i spiorunowała Lamberta spojrzeniem, które zwiastowało głośną, zażartą kłótnię. Wszystko tego dnia zwiastowało zresztą kłótnie – deszcz ciął po oknach, wiedźmina bolała głowa, kuchnia była wilgotna i zaparowana, ciśnienie niskie, a Triss nie w humorze. Może poprzedniej nocy któryś z nich zarzygał jej przedpokój? A może Lambert rzeczywiście dorwał strażnika i Triss znów musiała wpłacić za niego kaucję?

\- Zaczniemy od „dzień dobry", czy od razu przejdziemy do „ty zakuty łbie"? – zagadnął, przysiadając po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Jesteś bezużyteczny, Lambert – mruknęła. Nie raczyła nawet na niego spojrzeć, co dziwnym trafem rozzłościło go jeszcze mocniej niż deszcz za oknem i brak dzbanka z kawą.

\- Oh. Dobrze wiedzieć. Przypomnę ci o tym, jak następnym razem będziesz próbowała zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka.

\- Ja? – Spojrzała na niego; jej oczy lśniły złością, policzki miała pobladłe, szczękę zaciśniętą. – J a zaciągnęła do łóżka? – Nachyliła się nieznacznie nad stołem.

\- Nie. Przecież zrobiliśmy to „tylko ten jeden raz". Przecież „nic się złego nie stanie". Przecież „trzeba nam tego". – Prychnął, przetarłszy twarz dłońmi. Była wilgotna od dziwnego, zimnego potu, który osiadł na niej podczas niespokojnej drzemki.

\- Oszczędź tej żałosnej ironii, Lambert. Gdybyś nie chciał, nie zgodziłbyś się na moją propozycję.

\- No proszę! – Roześmiał się, zaskoczony nagłym twierdzeniem. – Mam rozumieć, że moja zgoda upoważnia cię do mówienia, że „zaciągnąłem cię do łóżka". Świetnie. Brawo! – Zaklaskał w ręce. – Wybacz, że nie jestem dzisiaj w nastroju na kłótnie. Łeb mi pęka.

\- A ja nie byłam wczoraj w nastroju na wnoszenie dwóch kompletnie zapalnych pijaków i układanie ich w moim własnym łóżku tak, żeby się nie podusili przez sen! – Wstała i z rozmachem cisnęła kubek kawy do zlewu. Lambert czekał na głuchy trzask, nie doczekał się jednak, co by znaczyło, że w zlewie były inne rzeczy, które zamortyzowały upadek.

\- Wspaniały gest, Merigold, dzięki. Ale kawę mogłaś oszczędzić – zakpił.

\- Widzisz? Taki właśnie jesteś. Beznadziejny, wkurzający, uparty głupiec. Potrafisz tylko wywijać tym swoim mieczem i upijać się do nieprzytomności. Wierz mi, że następnym razem nawet nie kiwnę palcem, kiedy się dowiem, że cię zamknięto w lochach!

\- Do tej pory nie przeszkadzało ci, że piję i „wywijam mieczem", a przynajmniej nie przeszkadzało ci to w rzeczach, do których byłem ci potrzebny. Triss, ja nie jestem Geraltem. – Również wstał, pochwycił jej nadgarstek, kiedy próbowała wymierzyć mu policzek. Przez to wściekła się jeszcze bardziej; twarz jej poczerwieniała, oczy rozbłysły. Nadgarstka nie puścił, nawet, kiedy próbowała go wyszarpnąć. Zacisnął palce mocniej, cicho syknęła, ale tylko na pokaz, bo wiedział, że wcale nie odczuwa bólu. – Nie próbuj sobie wmawiać, że nim jestem, nigdy! Nienawidzę być do niego porównywany. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że się w niego zmienię, kiedy trochę u ciebie pomieszkam i prześpię się z tobą parę razy. Nie przerywaj mi! – wykrzyknął, kiedy już otwierała usta; zamknęła je, skuliła się w sobie, próbowała odsunąć. Przybrała minę taką, jaką mogłaby przybrać, gdyby uderzył ją w twarz. – Nie jestem moralny, nie jestem żadnym cholernym romantykiem, najpewniej nie przemierzyłbym świata wzdłuż i wszerz w poszukiwaniu ciebie, nawet, gdybym cię kochał, Merigold. Jestem tym typem, który zamiast próbować, przywdzieje żałobę i pójdzie się upić, ale taki jestem! I nigdy nie będę taki, jak Geralt. A ty nigdy nie będziesz Yennefer, więc nie licz na to, że on kiedykolwiek poważnie cię potraktuje.

\- Nie jesteś Geraltem. Nie sięgasz mu nawet do pięt – wyszeptała, opuszczając głowę. Zabolało. Zabolało, ale nie załamało go, pobudziło jedynie gromadzącą się złość i adrenalinę, która na dobre już krążyła w krwioobiegu. – Jak możesz sobie w ogóle wyobrażać, że wmawiam sobie, że nim jesteś? W niczym go nie przypominasz. Poza tymi obrzydliwymi oczami! – Próbowała się wyszarpnąć, nie pozwolił jej. – Puszczaj! To boli, puść mnie! – pisnęła.

Zacisnął szczękę, zmrużył powieki; pochylił się nad nią, tak, jak wtedy, ponad dwa lata temu w piwniczce w Kaer Mohren. Wtedy jednak nie czuł gniewu, nie miał ochoty jej dogadać, wykrzyczeć, że nie dorasta nawet do pięt Octavii, że w niczym jej nie przypomina; wtedy był tylko żal i jednoczesna ulga, że żyje, stoi przed nim i odpowiada na jego zaczepki. Wtedy widział w niej piękną, namiętną czarodziejkę, która potrzebowała tylko trochę zainteresowania i chwili oddechu od jej wielkiej miłości skazanej z góry na porażkę. Teraz widział tylko desperatkę, która zaczęła traktować go jak swoją własność.

\- Przestań krzyczeć – syknął. – Boli mnie głowa, więc zamknij się z łaski swojej! Tak cię boli odrobina prawdy? Więc słuchaj dalej; nie dość, że nie potrafisz kochać, nie masz też zielonego pojęcia o przyjaźni, Merigold. Robić wszystko, żeby zdobyć faceta własnej przyjaciółki? Tuż przed jej nosem? Nieładnie. – Pokręcił głową. – Więc jakim prawem śmiesz mówić mi, jak mam postępować? Ty, która nie zna nawet pojęcia moralności?

W jej oczach wezbrały łzy; zaczęła się rzucać, wyrywać z uścisku jego silnej ręki, bić drugą, wolną, zwiniętą w pierś po nagiej piersi wiedźmina. Nie ruszało go nic, stał jak skała, z twarzą pozbawioną emocji, z umysłem rozdartym gniewem i skumulowaną złością, która aż z niego kipiała.

\- Ty bezczelny chamie! – wykrzyczała. – Dziwisz się, że nikt cię nie chce w swoim towarzystwie?! Że ciągle jesteś sam? Że nie masz nawet do kogo gęby otworzyć?! Zginiesz sam, zupełnie sam, nikt cię nawet nie pochowa, będziesz umierał ze świadomością, że twoje życie było puste i samotne, bo nie masz w sobie niczego, co mogłoby kogokolwiek przy tobie zatrzymać! Ta elfka miała szczęście, że ją zabili, nim cię lepiej poznała!

W progu stanął Eskel. Lambert puścił Triss, a ta zerwała się z miejsca i wpadła w objęcia drugiego wiedźmina, łkając i szlochając na zmianę. Eskel patrzył w jego stronę, jego oczy prosiły o wybaczenie, żal i skruchę miał wypisane na twarzy.

\- Jak mogłeś komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć? – wymamrotał Lambert. – Masz ty pojęcie o dotrzymywaniu słowa?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, minął ich i podążył w stronę drzwi.

,

Jechał; szybko, bezmyślnie, na oślep, przez pola, łąki i lasy, przez najgęstsze zabudowania, przez mosty, prosto, najprościej w kierunku Majówki, do Aedirn. Dzień zmieniał się w noc, noc zmieniała się w leniwy, chłodny, blady poranek, poranek zmieniał się w upalne południe – trochę zbyt upalne jak na kwiecień - południe natomiast przechodziło w wieczór, rześki, ale nieprzyjemnie długi dla przeciążonego wysiłkiem ciała.

Lambert nie czuł niczego podczas jazdy, tylko i wyłącznie ostry wiatr smagający twarz i ból w kręgosłupie wynikający ze zbyt długiego siedzenia w siodle. Nocami usypiał bez zastanowienia, bez przewracania się z boku na bok, szybko, pod drzewem, rankami natychmiast wskakiwał w siodło i znów gnał na złamanie karku, żeby nie myśleć. Nie myśleć o zdradzie przyjaciela, o bolesnej prawdzie, którą wyznała mu Triss. Był w końcu wiedźminem, nie potrzebował myśleć. Miał zabijać – i to było jego jedyne przeznaczenie. Żadnych wyższych celów, żadnych dłuższych relacji, żadnych żali, trosk, współczucia. Zimna, tętniąca w ciele moc, która pozwalała władać mieczem i ścierać się w walce z potworami większymi, szybszymi, sprytniejszymi od niego – to była droga, którą dla niego wybrano.

Niestety, musiał pomylić kierunki, bo kiedy wypadł spomiędzy drzew na trakt, dostrzegł pierwsze zabudowania Vergenbergu i znak, który informował, że do miasta zostały jeszcze dwie mile.

Uznał, że powinien znaleźć jakiś nocleg, nim znów wyruszy na poszukiwanie wsi, że powinien dać koniu odetchnąć. Wierzchowiec był zmęczony, spocony, z ulgą przyjął wypoczynek – robił się coraz starszy i zbyt wiele już przeżył, by dłużej służyć Lambertowi za środek komunikacji. Chyba wyczuł jego myśli, bo kiedy Lambert zamykał go w boksie na tyłach karczmy, wierzgnął i prychnął, potrząsając grzywą na znak, że ma jeszcze dość energii, by go wieźć.

Nie odpowiedział na zwierzęce zaczepki. Wzrok miał pusty, twarz pobladłą i suchą od wiatru, włosy potargane, usta spierzchnięte, a ubrania całe w pyle i kurzu, natomiast w każdym zagłębieniu w kurtce zbierało mu się igliwie i wszystko, co mogło spaść z gałęzi na pędzącego jeźdźca. Otrzepał poły ręką, przetarł włosy, ruszył do karczmy krokiem szybkim i pewnym, ale z miną jak na skazanie.

Usiadł przy szynkwasie, na wysokim stołku, który nie był zbyt stabilny pod sporym ciężarem wiedźmina. Kiedy karczmarz zapytał go o zamówienie, burknął tylko „wódka". Polewał mu posłusznie, na każde uniesienie dłoni, a kiedy Lambert nie mógł już unosić dłoni, polewał mu w określonych odstępach czasu. Pijacka maligna szybko spłynęła na umysł, spowolniła ruchy, wygłuszyła hałas. Po chwili przestał czuć ciężar mieczy, wibracje medalionu, przestał myśleć o tym, o czym miał nie myśleć.

W przebłysku trzeźwości zauważył otyłego mężczyznę w umundurowaniu strażnika miejskiego, z podłużną, obrzydliwą blizną przecinającą twarz, zniekształcającą policzek; dużą, wypukłą, grubą i różową. Mężczyzna utykał na nogę, poruszał się z trudem. Przysiadł się do pozostałych strażników, którzy obserwowali Lamberta, póki ten nie postanowił się upić.

Nie wiedział w zasadzie, dlaczego się nim zainteresował; ot tak, strażnik przykuł jego uwagę blizną.

\- Hej. – Nachylił się do karczmarza, który ze znudzeniem odmalowanym na twarzy solennie tarł kieliszek brudną szmatką. Lambert poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła, więc wyprostował plecy, nim karczmarz zwrócił na niego uwagę. – Ten gruby strażnik, który właśnie wszedł. Kto mu tak przeorał twarz? Wygląda na robotę potwora – wymamrotał nieskładnie.

\- Ten? To stary Ollie. – Karczmarz parsknął śmiechem. – Jakiego tam potwora. Wiewiórki mu ryjec przeorały, a potem zostawiły żywego, za karę, żeby do końca życia z taką mordą chodził. Jakby wcześniej go ktoś chciał, cóż. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Paskudny to jest człowiek, panie wiedźmin. Zresztą, blizna stara, z dwa lata temu to się stało, więc nawet gdyby potwór to zrobił, to i tak by roboty żadnej pan nie znalazł. Vergenberg to spokojne miasto. Pominąwszy politykę, mordobicia, sporadyczne ataki Wiewiórek i wycieczki czarodziejów, nic się tutaj nie dzieje, z czym wiedźmin by mógł nam pomóc.

Lambert ucieszył się na taką otwartość i chęć do przekazywania plotek.

\- Gdzie to dorwały Wiewiórki? – zagadnął.

\- W Dzielnicy Nieludzi – odparł, odstawiając kieliszek na blat. Kiedy chciał dolać Lambertowi wódki, ten powstrzymał go uniesieniem dłoni. – Nie? Dobrze, nie będę nalegał.

\- Więc stacjonuje w Dzielnicy Nieludzi?

\- Już nie. Po ataku Wiewiórek wszystkie elfy za nimi poleciały, a krasnoludy, które nie poleciały, przesiedlono bliżej klasztoru, gdzie pilnują ich kapłani Wiecznego Ognia. – Karczmarz prychnął pod nosem. – Świry, znaczy. Gorsi nawet od Olliego.

Ciekawość wiedźmina rosła z każdym jego słowem. Coś mu świtało, jakaś odległa rozmowa, wspomnienie.

\- A dlaczego on taki zły, co? – zagadnął. – Nalej mi wody przy okazji.

\- A nie piwa?

\- Nie, wody.

\- Jasne, jasne. Ollie dlaczego zły? Bo to zboczeniec. Gwałciciel, mówię panu wiedźminowi. Jak mu elfki zgarnęli sprzed nosa, to się wziął za krasnoludki, a potem za chłopki. Teraz służy w dystrykcie ziemskim. Żadna mu dać nie chciała, to sam sobie brał…

Wiedźmin mocniej zacisnął palce na szklance.

\- Ty tak na poważnie? Z tymi gwałtami?

\- Całkowita powaga.

\- I to nie żadne plotki?

\- Nie. – Karczmarz pokręcił głową. – Elfki miały najgorzej, no bo wie pan wiedźmin, niezamężne, nikt mu nie przysoli, jak się zdenerwuje… Zresztą, kto by śmiał, przecież to straż z ramienia króla powołana…

\- Wiem już wszystko. – Lambert dopił wodę do dna, chwiejnie wstał z krzesła i rzucił mieszkiem pieniędzy na blat szynkwasu. – Daj mi klucz i się zwijam, a jak skończę, to wrócę. Bo wyobraź sobie, że nawet w Vergenbergu znalazło się zadanie dla wiedźmina…

Wyszedł na tyły karczmy, w pobliże stajni, minął kobietę, która całowała mężczyznę bynajmniej nie w usta, a potem skręcił w stronę wąskiej, bocznej uliczki dzielącej dom publiczny z domem, w którym odbywały się nielegalne walki, ale o tym nie wiedział oczywiście nikt w mieście, a już na pewno nie losowy wiedźmin, który parę takich walk wygrał w minionych latach.

Alkohol i złość zapętliły się, zawrzały, rosnący niepokój skumulował się dreszczem w okolicach kręgosłupa, a przeczucie, że tej nocy trochę uspokoi swoje skołatane nerwy odezwało się ulgą, wszechogarniającą, odciążającą obolały umysł.

Był pijany, więc nie myślał nad skutkami, kierował się instynktem; morderczym i słodkim, cudownym, który sprawiał, że wciąż miał ochotę żyć. Adrenalina na dobre krążyła już w żyłach. Sięgnął do pasa, wyjął wszystkie flakoniki, które miał przy sobie; spojrzał na nie – lśniły różnymi kolorami, przewalając się na miękkiej skórze rękawicy, były dobrze widoczne nawet w ciemności. Rozpoznał każdą z nich, chociaż rozmazywały mu się przed oczami. Wybrał tylko potrzebne. Trzy Zamiecie. Jedna Pełnia. Dwa Pocałunki. Jeden Filtr Petriego. Trzy Dzierzby. Dwie Białe Mewy. Trzy gromy. Zastanawiał się nad Żoninymi Łzami, uznał jednak – całkiem rozsądnie, jak na zalanego w trupa, wściekłego wiedźmina – że eliksir, który pomógłby mu wytrzeźwieć, mógłby nie sprawdzić się najlepiej w starciu z człowiekiem, którego miał ochotę rozszarpać żywcem.

Później zrobił coś, czego nie powinien był nigdy robić, a co przyszło mu do głowy jako pierwsze, kiedy uznał, że już wszystko mu jedno. Chciał dać się ponieść temu słodkiemu, rozsadzającemu głowę instynktowi, chciał, by trwał jak najdłużej. Był znacznie lepszy od upojenia alkoholowego. Czuł go w całym ciele, w zdrętwiałych wargach, w opuszkach palców, w kręgosłupie, w wątrobie, w gardle; wszystko mrowiło adrenaliną, od szybkiego bicia serca cały aż chodził w miejscu, a słodka myśl, że już za chwilę zanurzy się we krwi, sprawiała, że miał ochotę śmiać się na całe gardło.

Odkręcał flakoniki po kolei, szybko; wlewał do ust, przełykał, próbował ignorować pęczniejące tętnice, siniejące usta, mięśnie, które puchły, pulsowały, rozsadzały napiętą do granic możliwości skórę. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że natrafił palcami na materiał rękawicy; nie zauważył nawet, kiedy w dłoni nie zostało już nic, ani jednego flakonika. Pod jego stopami ziemia cała była usiana w odłamkach szkła.

W jego brzuchu narósł warkot, który wspiął się gardłem i wydobył spomiędzy ust; nieznany, zwierzęcy, groźny. Przy nim struny głosowe wibrowały w rytm medalionu zawieszonego na piersi, który nagle stał się bardzo gorący i niewygodny. Lambert wyszedł z uliczki – po wzroku mijającej go parki, która wcześniej na tyłach karczmy oddawała się cielesnym rozrywkom, poznał, jak musi wyglądać. Dziwne aż, że nie krzyknęli, kiedy minęli go w pośpiechu, trzymając się mocno za ręce, poganiając nerwowymi szeptami.

Tymczasem Lambert zatrzymał się w pobliżu wejścia do karczmy. Czekał, czując, jak magia boleśnie rozsadza mu serce. Czekał. Czekał długo, czekał cierpliwie, poddając się drgawkom, spazmom, niekontrolowanym ruchom w postaci wymachów ramionami. Jego żyły tętniły, myśli były wyciszone, ciało nieludzko silne i przerażająco brzydkie, pełne zawiłych, nabrzmiałych naczyń krwionośnych, niemal białe i wilgotne, o wąskich, jadowicie żółtych oczach, które lśniły w mroku, o sinych ustach, które były wygięte w wiecznym grymasie niezadowolenia. Nie mógł spleść ramion na piersi, nie mógł wystać w miejscu, ale czekał, do skutku.

Zauważył, jak gruby strażnik wytacza się z karczmy i – ku jego zadowoleniu – był całkiem trzeźwy, świadomy.

Ruszył za nim. Reszty nie pamiętał.

,

Octavia siedziała na skale pokrytej gdzieniegdzie trawą, z włosami rozpuszczonymi na plecach, poprzetykanymi drobnymi, długimi warkoczykami z koralikami na końcach. Kiedy Lambert się zbudził, słońce poraziło go w oczy – przysłonił je dłonią i spojrzał w kierunku elfki, która zdawała się go nie zauważyć, zupełnie spokojna, wyciszona, zapatrzona w morze.

Woda szumiała. Skały rozbijały się o klif, promienie piekły trawę i wysuszoną ziemię, odbijały się od kamieni, parzyły skórę, sprawiały, że powietrze robiło się duszne i nieprzyjemne.

Usiadł; dziewczyna zerknęła na niego przez ramię i posłała mu przyjazny, wesoły uśmiech.

\- Wstałeś nareszcie, vatt'ghern. Czas już na nas.

\- Tam? – spytał, wskazując na morze.

Pokiwała głową.

\- Mogę przyprowadzić konia, jeśli wolisz w ten sposób. To żadna różnica. – Wstała z kamienia, podeszła bliżej, stanęła z udami na wysokości wzroku Lamberta, a on spostrzegł, że to bardzo ładne, szczupłe uda, uda opalone od słońca i silne od wędrówek. Dotknął ich więc, przyciągnął bliżej; Octavia przyklękła przy nim, pozwalając wziąć się w ramiona. – Nie bój się, Lambert. Będzie bolało mniej, niż twoje życie.

\- A ciebie bolało?

\- Trochę. – Wcisnęła nos w jego policzek, objęła szyję ramionami. - Elaine deireadh – powiedziała. – Piękny koniec.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Był naprawdę piękny. Przywróciłeś spokój mojej duszy, wiedźminie.

\- Masz do mnie żal?

\- Żal? – Spojrzała na niego ze stosunkowo małej odległości, zmarszczyła nosek. Czuł jej ciężkie, miękkie włosy łaskoczące go po dłoniach i przedramionach, czuł zapach lata, widział długie, ciemne rzęsy, które drgały, kiedy mrużyła oczy, by móc lepiej widzieć jego twarz w ostrym słońcu. – Dlaczego miałabym mieć do ciebie żal?

\- Zostawiłem cię samą.

\- Byłeś nieprzytomny.

\- Z własnej głupoty. Gdybym wtedy nie ukrywał bólu, nie tamował krwi, powiedział, że ciągle boli… Mógłbym cię obronić.

\- Niczego nie mogłeś zrobić, Lambert. Wszyscy mamy swój czas. Mój czas nadszedł wtedy, w tej wsi, tego dnia, na chwilę przed naszym wspólnym odejściem. – Zsunęła dłoń po jego piersi, zacisnęła palce na palcach Lamberta, uśmiechnęła się blado, łagodnie.

\- To znaczy, że… odeszłabyś wtedy? Ze mną? Do Kaer Mohren? – Objął ją w talii, czując pod palcami, jaka jest krucha, drobna, smukła. Wyczuwał każde żebro i każdy mięsień, także ciepło przenikające przez materiał sukienki.

\- Miałabym inny wybór? Lambert, zawróciłeś mi w głowie. – Zaśmiała się krótko, wesoło. – Minne, vatt'ghern. Ona potrafi zawrócić w głowie lepiej niż najmocniejsza gorzałka. Spadłeś mi jak grom z jasnego nieba.

Lambert ostrożnie ściągnął zaplątane włosy z jej twarzy, dotknął palcami skroni, policzka, podbródka. Zauważył, że babie lato osiadło na jej nagim, spieczonym ramieniu.

 _Ty bezczelny chamie! Dziwisz się, że nikt cię nie chce w swoim towarzystwie?! Że ciągle jesteś sam? Że nie masz nawet do kogo gęby otworzyć?! Zginiesz sam, zupełnie sam, nikt cię nawet nie pochowa, będziesz umierał ze świadomością, że twoje życie było puste i samotne, bo nie masz w sobie niczego, co mogłoby kogokolwiek przy tobie zatrzymać! Ta elfka miała szczęście, że ją zabili, nim cię lepiej poznała!_

\- Nie myśl o tym. – Octavia ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, przysunęła się bliżej, głębiej zapadła się w uścisk. – Przecież wiesz, że nie ma racji. Ja istniałam, Lambert. Żyłam. I przyszłam po ciebie.

\- Wtedy, na polu, kiedy umierałem… Aiden po mnie przyszedł. – Uniósł wzrok prosto do jej błękitnych, przyjaznych oczu, oczu, w które tak dobrze, tak miło się patrzyło. – A mimo to powróciłem.

\- Być może to jeszcze nie był twój czas.

\- A teraz? Czy to jest już mój czas? – Spojrzał w kierunku klifu, o który u dołu rozbijały się wzburzone, szeleszczące fale. Wraz z falami od strony zatoki wiał wiatr, który przynosił dużo babiego lata i zapachu morskiej bryzy.

\- To zależy od ciebie. Od tego, czy ze mną pójdziesz.

Przymknął powieki, a kiedy uznał, że nie warto marnować żadnej sekundy, którą mógł poświęcić na wpatrywanie się w twarz Octavii, otworzył je i starał się nie mrugać. O dziwo, wcale nie musiał tego robić. Jego powieki były lekkie, oczy ciągle wilgotne, ani wiatr, ani słońce nie były w stanie ich podrażnić. Wpatrywał się więc w tę piękną twarz, w te miłe, błękitne oczy, w spieczone czoło i drobne, różowe plamki na policzkach, oglądał babie lato zaplątane we włosy, osiadłe na ramionach, na sukience, na ich splecionych w uścisku palcach.

\- Pójdę – rzekł.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej; wstała, wyciągnęła rękę i pomogła mu się podnieść. Poczuł, jak promieniujący ból rozchodzi się od piersi po całym ciele, aż do opuszków palców, które zamrowiły w zetknięciu z jej dłonią. Pociągnęła go w stronę klifu – drobne, szczupłe palce miała zaciśnięte na jego ręce, ciepłe i miłe w dotyku. Kiedy spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie, odkrył, że całe są pokryte babim latem, którego nagle zrobiło się pełno w powietrzu. Wirowało i osiadało na ich ubraniach, na włosach, na ramionach. Kiedy stanęli na krawędzi, niebo pociemniało, a ból spłynął na niego zimnem i uderzył tak mocno, że niemal zgiął się w pół. Wiatr smagnął twarz Lamberta, poderwał jego włosy, wpadł pod kapy kurtki, morska sól wgryzła się w usta, a nagły, niespodziewany deszcz, który uderzył w wyschniętą ziemię, przywołał kolejną falę bólu.

Poczuł, jakby ktoś przydepnął mu żołądek.

\- Czy to powinno tak wyglądać? – wydusił z trudem.

Octavia ostrożnie podniosła go do pionu, objęła ramiona Lamberta dłońmi i stanęła na baczność, wpatrując mu się prosto w oczy. Wyglądała na przestraszoną.

\- Lambert.

\- Tak? – Skrzywił się boleśnie.

\- N'te va! – poprosiła.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego mam nie iść? – Wystraszył się; próbował ją pochwycić, złapać w pasie, przyciągnąć do siebie, ale uskoczyła w tył, wprost w zbiorowisko pajęczyny, które wirowało w powietrzu. Lepkie nitki oblepiły jej ciało, wplątały się we włosy. Wyciągnął ręce, ale była już zbyt przezroczysta, by można jej było dotknąć. – Octavia…

\- Puść mnie, Lambert! – krzyknęła. – Nie trzymaj tak mocno! To boli!

\- Octavia! – rzucił się w przód, ale już jej tam nie było; jedynie blade, błękitne spojrzenie wyczuwalne na skórze, zapach lata, powidok długich, złotych włosów i kształt pajęczyny obłapiającej ciało.

\- Puść mnie! Wyrzuć włosy, nie myśl więcej, nie szukaj, nie kochaj! Zabiłeś tego człowieka, przez co pozwoliłeś mi odejść, więc puść! To boli, tak bardzo boli, vatt'ghern! Ten świat jest cierpieniem, które nie przemija!

Jej głos przybierał formę żałosnego, ogłuszającego krzyku, potem wycia, a na końcu pisku, który sprawił, że z uszu popłynęła mu krew. Padł na kolana i próbował zacisnąć ręce, ale krzyk był w nim, w jego wnętrzu, obezwładniał go i odbierał siły.

Kiedy uniósł powieki, nie było już tamtego świata, nie było klifu, deszczu, wiatru, nie było fal rozbijających się o skały. Była tylko bezkresna pustka i ciemna czerwień, która obłapiła jego ciało. Próbował coś w niej dostrzec, ale w czerwieni nie było nic, jedynie cierpienie, jedynie tęsknota, żal, gniew.

\- Octavia? – zawołał.

\- Ja ciebie też, wiedźminie. Va faill.

\- Va faill.

\- Dziękuję.

,

Obudził się. Żywy. Od razu rozpoznał metaliczny smak krwi w ustach. Było w nich coś jeszcze; coś mięsistego, żylastego, duże kawałki o dziwnej konsystencji. Wypluł je natychmiast; tuż obok siebie, na zakurzoną podłogę poznaczoną krwią, na której leżał. W posoce nie potrafił rozpoznać pochodzenia owych kawałków, natomiast kiedy podniósł głowę i zrozumiał, co właśnie wypluł, jego żołądek skurczył się i podszedł do gardła. Zdążył ledwo unieść się na rękach, nim z jego ust wypłynęła fala żółtych, rzadkich wymiotów.

Naprzeciwko niego, na tej samej zakurzonej, brudnej podłodze leżał trup otyłego strażnika. Jego szyja wyglądała jak po ataku zwierzęcia – rozerwana zębami, z powyrywanymi kawałkami mięsiwa, z pewnością na żywca, bowiem krew wyrzucona z ciała pod ciśnieniem zabryzgała szkarłatnym potokiem ścianę od sufitu aż po podłogę. Jego szabelka znajdowała się kilka metrów dalej, ale musiała być użyta, bowiem nosiła ślady krwi, Lambert natomiast czuł draśnięcia w okolicach brzucha i ud. Bawił się z nim? Jak potwór, jak wampir? Osaczał go, prowokował, groził?

Podniósł się w paru szurnięciach i rozejrzał po zdemolowanym domu. Na przestrzeni pomiędzy trupem, a miejscem, w którym leżał była jeszcze jedna kałuża wymiotów; większa i gęstsza. Później dwa krwawe ślady butów, odcisk w kurzu, który wskazywałby na to, że padł na kolana, a później ślady, które sugerowały, że doczołgał się jeszcze parę metrów i stracił przytomność. Jak to mogło wyglądać? Najpierw zabawił się ze strażnikiem w groźby i obietnice, głosem zmienionym od eliksirów, grubym i gniewnym. Potem dokonał brutalnego morderstwa. Eliksiry powoli przestawały działać, ale było ich zbyt wiele i nie potrafiły wydostać się z ciała w sposób naturalny; zwymiotował więc, przeszedł jeszcze parę kroków. Uderzył w niego ból, ból po przedawkowaniu. Złapał się za serce, padł na kolana, czołgał. Dostał zawału, znaczy się. Najnaturalniej w świecie, jak zwykły, przeciętny człowiek, który z magią i mutacją nie miał nigdy do czynienia – padł na atak serca, przeciążony bodźcami, po nadużyciu wspomagaczy.

I umarł. Znów jednak nie udało mu się odejść.

Potoczył wzrokiem po szlaku, który wyznaczały ślady; prowadził nieomylnie w stronę okna.

Wtem ktoś załomotał w drzwi. Lambert wzdrygnął się w miejscu, rozejrzał nerwowo dookoła. Jego miecze leżały niedaleko; szczęśliwie oba, zgarnął je więc i przytrzymał w ręce.

\- Ollie! – krzyknął niezapowiedziany gość. – Ollie! Kapitan mówi, że jak się zaraz nie stawisz w miejscu pracy, to jesteś skończony! Otwieraj, pijaku!

Lambert bez zwlekania podbiegł do okna i zaczął siłować się z zatrzaskiem, który jak na złość nie chciał puścić. Serce ciągle kłuło go tępym bólem, głowa pulsowała od kaca, żołądek piekł, wątroba wołała o pomstę do nieba, cały kleił się od potu i od krwi. Kiedy poczuł na twarzy zimne, deszczowe powietrze, całe jego ciało przeszył dreszcz. Wydawało mu się, że zaraz znów zwymiotuje – na to nie miał już jednak czasu, więc pokracznie przecisnął się przez okno, zeskoczył z niskiego murku i pobiegł przed siebie, na oślep; w stronę Vengerbergu, gdzie czekał na niego koń. Wiedział już, dokąd uda się tym razem.

Z dala od wszystkiego, w przyjemność, w odosobnienie, w bezkształtny, miły sen. Do Pont Vanis.


	5. Sen

**Rozdział 4**

Sen

Podczas, gdy na ziemiach, po których zwykł podróżować w czasie swoich wypraw padał śnieg, w Pont Vanis świeciło ostre, przyjemne słońce, które grzało nagą pierś oraz ramiona i zmuszało oczy do zamknięcia. Kaer Mohren nie przyzywało go tego roku, nie nagliło – postanowił odpuścić sobie coroczną podróż w znajome strony na rzecz porządnego, miłego wypoczynku. Miłego na tyle, że zastanawiał się, czy wiosną wróci na szlak.

\- Długo jeszcze zostaniesz?

Przysłonił oczy dłonią, odrobinę uniósł powieki; jego wzrok padł na dziewczynę z ciemnymi lokami, która zajmowała drugi fotel nad jednym z wielu parujących, gorących źródeł. Jej stopa podrygiwała w powietrzu, muskając łydkę Lamberta – dopiero wtedy zauważył, wcześniej świat rzeczywisty nie istniał, bowiem czuł tylko przyjemną, wszechogarniającą, alkoholową mgłę, która wygłuszyła wszystkie zmysły.

Alkohol w Kovirze mieli naprawdę wspaniały.

\- Długo. Aż wam się znudzę – odparł.

Prychnęła, odchylając głowę na małej, twardej poduszeczce. Jej duże piersi lśniły od oliwy, ciało było ładnie opalone, zachęcające, by przesunąć po nim dłońmi, od boków aż po kształtne biodra.

\- To się nie zdarzy, wiedźminie. Dziewczyny za tobą szaleją. Szkoda, że nie ma was więcej…

\- Po co wam więcej? Dam sobie radę.

,

Eskel dawno temu, przy okazji jednej z pijackich pogawędek powiedział, że jeśli Lambert nadal będzie prowadził taki styl życia, jaki zwykł prowadzić, to w końcu zamieszka w burdelu i poświęci życie jakimś niżowym rozrywkom.

Eskel zaskakująco rzadko się mylił w swoich osądach.

,

Lambert przyszedł na plażę późnym popołudniem, położył swoje rzeczy na wysokich skałach nieopodal morza z pewnością, że absolutnie nikt nie odważy się ich tknąć, nikt ich nie zabierze – zostawił na sobie jedynie medalion i bieliznę, w razie, gdyby syreny zechciały odwiedzić go w jego samotni. Droga w jedną stronę zajmowała niecałe dwadzieścia minut i wymagała jedynie pracy ramion, płynął więc powoli, spokojnie, bez obaw o ataki wszelkich potworów, bowiem potworów najzwyczajniej w świecie nie było w tych wodach, a przynajmniej nie przy tym brzegu.

Dopłynąwszy do zakątka odgrodzonego od morza półkolem skał, z malutką plażą pokrytą sypkim, białym piaskiem odkrył, że czekają już na niego dwie urocze, młode syrenki, które posyłały mu kuszące uśmiechy i wodziły syrenim śpiewem.

\- Muszę was rozczarować; nie ze mną te numery – powiedział, wychodząc z morza na brzeg. Kropelki wody rozprysły się wokół niego, padły na suchy piasek, który momentalnie zabarwił się i zbrylował. – Nie jestem człowiekiem.

\- Wiemy – odparła jedna z nich.

\- Wiemy – potwierdziła druga. – Siostry nam mówiły, że w morzu pływa wiedźmin.

\- Przyszłyśmy zobaczyć.

\- Popatrzyłyście? – prychnął, pocierając mokre włosy palcami. – Bo ja tu przyszedłem odpocząć.

\- Jaki niemiły! – zaperzyła się jedna z syrenek; ta, która odezwała się jako pierwsza. Miała niebieskie włosy, które oblepiły jej ramiona i sznur pereł okręcony wokół szyi.

Kiedy już zostawiły go samego, padł plecami na piasek, rozłożył szeroko ręce i zapatrzył się w ostre, palące słońce zawieszone na horyzoncie. Było blisko skały; chyliło się ku zachodowi, ale jego promienie wciąż raziły – raziłyby, gdyby był człowiekiem. U niego wywołały jedynie akomodację oka; zwężenie źrenicy, poszerzenie jadowicie żółtej tęczówki. Patrzył więc, a patrząc, widział miliony ciemnych plamek, które wirowały w powietrzu, czuł na nagiej, mokrej piersi powiewy morskiego wiatru, wciągał w nozdrza bryzę i zapach soli.

Głęboko pod nim, w piasku, który był mokry i stopniowo podmywany przez wewnętrzne wody, leżał zakopany medalion – ten sam, który kupił dla niego Eskel, na drobnym, srebrnym łańcuszku, zamykany, chowany zwykle w płóciennym woreczku w kurtce. Medalion był jednak pusty, a jego zawartość Lambert wrzucił do morza, w pierwszy dzień swojego pobytu w Pont Vanis.

Wspomnienie odzywało się jedynie jakimś odległym, tępym bólem, który potrafił szybko pokonać – wystarczyły dwa głębokie wdechy, wyciszenie myśli, skupienie się na sile mięśni, na biciu serca, na obserwowaniu otoczenia. Ból dopadał w najmniej oczekiwanych okolicznościach, tym łatwiej więc było go pokonać. Kiedy naprawdę zaczynał rozmyślać, był w stanie kontrolować tok swoich myśli i odwodzić je od newralgicznych spraw, prowadzić w milsze strony; w stronę kobiet, które na niego czekały w jego tymczasowym miejscu pobytu, w stronę ciepłych źródeł, w stronę egzotycznego, aromatycznego jedzenia, które mu serwowano oraz alkoholu, który zabijał wszystkie, absolutnie wszystkie myśli.

Leżał na plaży długie godziny, patrząc, jak słońce znika za skałami, jak piasek i wodę zalewa pomarańczowy błysk, a niebo zasnuwa się obłokami we wszystkich ciepłych kolorach; w kolorach lata, do którego nieustannie tęsknił w ciągu ostatniego roku.

Wrócił na drugi brzeg, kiedy słońce zniknęło już za horyzontem – wszyscy handlarze, portowi rzemieślnicy i marynarze zwijali swoje interesy, uwijali się przy zaciąganiu masztów, polerowaniu pokładów, przy chowaniu towaru i zawijaniu ryb do wędzenia.

Szedł wolno, ciesząc się ciepłym wiatrem smagającym twarz i powietrzem wypełnionym zapachem ciepłych, słodkich bułek oraz smażonych ziemniaków. Buty niósł w ręce, a z każdym krokiem bruk przyjemnie parzył podeszwy jego stóp. Było w tym coś masochistycznego, ale kiedy ból wypełniał igiełkami jego skórę, podrażniał receptory i łaskotał w okolicach uszu, czuł, że naprawdę jeszcze żyje, chociaż to życie było już tylko marnym złudzeniem, senną maligną – miał wrażenie, że kiedy sen dobiegnie końca, to wszystko się skończy, wszystko ulegnie zmianie. Musiał to przyznać, prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu – bał się, panicznie. A bał się czegoś tak prostego i prymitywnego, że sam miał ochotę śmiać się w niebogłosy – mianowicie, ponownego przekroczenia granic Koviru. Powrotu do krajów środka. Tak, on, wiedźmin Lambert, który od samego początku nieustraszenie przemierzał Mordownię, rzucał się na powroty i po pijaku porywał się na największych osiłków, którzy krzywo na niego spojrzeli. Skończył, patrząc w stronę stróżówki i bram miasta Pont Vanis z dreszczem biegnącym po kręgosłupie.

Bo powrót do Kaedwen, Redanii, Temerii, Aedirn, Nilfgaardu i Dol Blathanna oznaczałby powrót do jego dawnego „ja", do bezbrzeżnej złości, gniewu, frustracji, tęsknoty za złotowłosą elfką, która umarła kilka metrów dalej, podczas gdy on nie mógł jej obronić, do irytacji na myśl o ostatniej kłótni z Triss Merigold, o której nie mógł przestać myśleć, do zdrady ostatniego bliskiego przyjaciela, do dwukrotnego otarcia się o śmierć i świadomości, że Aiden cierpi po śmierci. Tamto życie smakowało surowym mięsem odgryzionym z szyi otyłego strażnika, kwasem eliksirów, pachniało krwią, wymiotami, wyglądało jak najpodlejsze uliczki Vengerbergu.

Wchodząc po schodkach na wyższe poziomy miasta, gdzie już rozchodził się cudowny, ostry zapach aromatycznego jedzenia przygotowywanego w zamtuzie, w którym mieszkał, przystanął na moment przed ogłoszeniem wysmarowanym farbą na wielkim, pożółkłym pergaminie przyklejonym do muru.

 **ZMIERZ SIĘ Z NIEPOKONANYM DOTĄD WIEDŹMINEM I WYGRAJ 1000 MAREK KOVIRSKICH ORAZ DOŻYWOTNIE UZNANIE W ŚWIECIE PIĘŚCIARZY. ZGŁOSZENIA W „VANIS".**

Prychnął, podejmując wolny marsz. Nie było nikogo w tym mieście, kto mógłby mu dorównać, w końcu był mutantem, z założenia zwierzęciem pozbawionym emocji, zdolnym jedynie do zabijania. Wyszkolonym w walce, w unikach, w ciosach, w pokonywaniu ogromnych, silnych potworów, potworów niesamowicie przebiegłych i sprytnych, potworów szybkich, o ostrych szponach i pazurach, także powrotów atakujących z powietrza. Wiedzieli o tym, kiedy przyszedł i zainwestował w walkę. Wiedzieli, kiedy po kolei obijał im wszystkim gęby. A na koniec idioci postanowili znaleźć takiego, który go jednak pokona. Ich niedoczekanie.

Zamtuz miał przed wejściem wysoką bramę z dachem, od czubka którego krawędzie rozchodziły się łukami, pokryte krwistoczerwoną dachówką. Po obu stronach drogi od bramy do drzwi rosły krzaki róż, a nad nimi wisiały szkarłatne lampiony ze świeczkami rozpalonymi magią, które nie gasły aż do świtu. Same drzwi; ogromne, mosiężne wrota, otwierał odźwierny, który zajmował się również wpuszczaniem gości do kompleksu gorących źródeł i najbardziej znanej restauracji w mieście, w której serwowano jedzenie robione przez kobiety z Zerrikani i Skellige.

Same prostytutki nie rzucały się specjalnie w oczy; nie były ani przesadnie wymalowane, ani zbyt rozebrane. Krążyły sobie spokojnie po rozległym salonie pełnym wielkich, miękkich poduch i kanap, ciągnąc za sobą zapach perfum, przyciągając spojrzenia i wywołując przychylne komentarze. Niektóre, wedle woli, siadywały nawet z gośćmi do posiłków; wtedy ubierały się w eleganckie suknie i robiły sobie fryzury, które wcześniej widział tylko u czarodziejek.

Ich pokoje znajdowały się na górze; przyjmowały w nich gości, sypiały, pomieszkiwały, urządzały je wedle własnej woli. Dla gości nosiły kimona bądź suknie, natomiast poza godzinami pracy przechadzały się po pokojach w samej bieliźnie albo i bez niej – wiedział, bowiem spędzał z nimi naprawdę dużo czasu. Zanim dostał swój pokój, mieszkał w pokoju dziewczyny, której imienia nie potrafił wypowiedzieć bez połamania sobie języka, potem na krótko przeniósł się do apartamentu właścicielki, pani Minerwy, a dopiero po dłuższym czasie dostał swój własny pokój – ze ścianami pomalowanymi na wściekłą czerwień, z hebanowym biurkiem, wygodnym fotelem i łóżkiem tak ogromnym, że kiedy zapadł się w pościeli po raz pierwszy, nie wychodził z niego całą dobę. To, że z niego nie wychodził, nie oznaczało oczywiście, że nikt do niego w międzyczasie nie wchodził.

Tego wieczoru Lambert dał się nakarmić w restauracji, płacąc dwoma markami, chociaż kucharz zapewniał, że to niepotrzebne i Pani Minerwa na pewno bardzo się zdenerwuje, jeśli przyjmie od niego pieniądze. Było tak od paru miesięcy, odkąd wyczyścił piwnice, strych i stajnie ze wszelkich potworów, jakie się w nich zagnieździły. Kiedy zobaczył, jaka to ilość, był szczerze zdumiony, że ktokolwiek w zamtuzie jeszcze żyje. Pominąwszy alghule zalęgnięte w piwnicy i ogromne, jadowite jak cholera komary ze strychu, w stajni znalazł prawdziwego upiora, który mógł być wściekłych duchem prostytutki. Walka z nim była wyczerpująca, długa i trudna; kiedy już go pokonał, musiał sprawę odchorować, wypijając litr wina i zagryzając go kilogramem mięsa. Oczywiście, nie zamierzał zostawać w zamtuzie dłużej, niż to było potrzebne. Pani Minerwa sama się do niego zgłosiła – niespełna tydzień później, kiedy odkryła, jaką wielką ulgą jest życie bez potworów zatruwających jej krew i straszących jej podopieczne. Znalazła Lamberta w karczmie, przysypiającego na ławie, zalanego w trupa. Pozwolił zaciągnąć się do zamtuza, a potem przyjął propozycję noclegu; jednego, drugiego, trzeciego, po siódmym przestał liczyć.

Każdy wieczór spędzał podobnie. Najpierw pił i jadł, potem – zależnie od dnia – wybierał się do „Vanis", czyli karczmy położonej w północnej części miasta, gdzie odbywały się walki pięściarzy. Rozgniatał ego kilku zbyt mocno wierzących w siebie gburów, odbierał wysoką nagrodę i wracał do zamtuza, po drodze odpędzając mieczem od siebie tych, którzy nie mogli pogodzić się z porażką. Po powrocie brał tę dziewczynę, która akurat nawinęła mu się pod rękę – najczęściej była to hojnie obdarzona przez naturę, ciemnowłosa piękność, Zerrikanka, która miała odrobinę zbyt mocny akcent, ale była wyszkolona w swojej profesji i sprawiała, że zapomniał o świecie. Czasem nie zdążała złapać go jako pierwsza, szedł więc za bliźniaczkami lub dawał się zwabić pół-elfce z bujną, rudą czupryną, która może nie była aż tak dobra, jak jej konkurencja, ale wszystko nadrabiała urokiem osobistym i umiejętnością prowadzenia monologu w sposób, który bardzo mu odpowiadał - mianowicie; gadała od rzeczy, bezustannie, więc chcąc nie chcąc zapominał o świecie i odpływał w sen, gładząc jej miękkie włosy.

Jednak tego wieczoru nie wybierał się do karczmy. Tego wieczoru miał zamiar spędzić trochę czasu z elfką, która nie dość, że była nowa, to wciąż wydawała mu się spięta i przestraszona. Przypominała mu o czymś, o czymś odległym, jednak gdy o tym myślał, jego serce zaczynało boleć jak przy przedawkowaniu eliksirów, szybko więc zapominał.

\- Czy to koniecznie musi być ona? – spytała Pani Minerwa, krzywiąc uszminkowane usta. – Rozumiesz, to jeszcze świeżak, a ty jesteś naszym najlepszym klientem, kochaneczku, nie spodoba ci się…

\- Pani się nie martwi – odparł. – Niech to będzie ona. – Wsunął Pani Minerwie w dłoń kilka marek, dyskretnie, zmuszając się do przyjaznego, miłego uśmiechu.

Uśmiech chyba ostatecznie przekonał burdelmamę, a może były to pieniądze, nie miał pojęcia. Liczyło się, że podeszła do dziewczyny, szepnęła jej coś na ucho i pozwoliła wysunąć się z obrzydliwego uścisku jakiegoś możnego, przez którego jej oczy wręcz wołały o ratunek. Pani Minerwa wskazała palcem na Lamberta opartego o kontuar, z ramionami splecionymi na piersi. Elfka spojrzała z przestrachem, znieruchomiała na moment; obejrzała uważnie wysoką, potężną sylwetkę, skórzaną kurtkę, gęsty zarost, jadowicie żółte oczy. Widział, jak blednie. Widział też ładne, błękitne oczy, jasne włosy, odrobinę zbyt duże usta, dość wysokie, ale chudziutkie ciało okryte skrzętnie skąpą sukienką, która wcale do niej nie pasowała. Wiedział, że wolałaby nosić długie spódnice, że wolałaby rodzić dzieci i robić jedzenie dla całej rodziny, niż usługiwać klientom burdelu. Dziewczyna miała ogromne szczęście, że trafiła do Pont Vanis, do zamtuza, gdzie nie wpuszczano nikogo, kto nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ekskluzywny wypoczynek. W Vengerbergu pretendowałaby na kolejnego upiora w stajni, tuż po tym, jak zamiast naszyjnika wciągnęłaby stryczek na szyję.

Podeszła na życzenie, skłoniła głowę – gest grzeczny i niepasujący do prostytutki, podobny raczej damie z dobrego domu. Nikt się przed nim jeszcze nie kłaniał tak ładnie i z takim wdziękiem.

\- Chodź – powiedział, obejmując dziewczynę ramieniem. – Na górę.

Próbowała zachowywać się jak jej wspólniczki, próbowała zaraz po przejściu przez próg zarzucić mu ręce na szyję i zmusić do zerwania z siebie resztek skromnej odzieży, była jednak zbyt spięta, działała zbyt chaotycznie, sztywno, cała drżała. Lambert odsunął ją od siebie ostrożnie, na odległość ramienia. Pod palcami opartymi o drobne, blade ramię zauważył siniaka i był przekonany, że na udach ma ich jeszcze więcej, może nawet wyraźniejszych, większych, boleśniejszych.

 _Tą przymuszoną do prostytucji też mogłam być ja, gdybym źle założyła opatrunek na ranę. W końcu i tak bym tam trafiła, tam, do domu publicznego. Nikt nie chciał być opatrywany przez elfkę._

Jego palce jakby automatycznie powędrowały do ucha; opuszkami dotknął zakrzywionej, spiczastej małżowiny wystającej spomiędzy jasnych pasm włosów, drobnej i kształtnej. Była jednak trochę większa niż ta, której dotykał już wcześniej.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jak masz na imię? – spytał.

\- Malwina.

\- Jasne. – Pokręcił głową, poirytowany wpajanymi im zasadami, odcinaniem od przeszłości na siłę, brutalnie. – Dzisiaj masz wolne, „Malwino" – prychnął. – Dzisiaj możesz odpocząć. Możesz odetchnąć od gwałtów i zaciskania zębów.

\- Ale… - zawahała się, opuściła wzrok. – To znaczy…

\- Znaczy, że posiedzę tutaj z tobą, póki nie skończy się twój czas pracy.

\- Co mam robić? – wymamrotała. Jej policzki poczerwieniały, poczerwieniały również spiczaste czubki uszu. Drżącą ręką odgarnęła pasmo włosów z twarzy, odsłaniając piegowate czoło i równą, jasną brew.

\- Pomasuj mnie. I mów, najlepiej bez przerwy, możesz mówić starszą mową, a możesz do wspólnej wplatać jakieś stare elementy. Bez różnicy, o czym będziesz mówić, bylebyś mówiła, póki nie usnę. A jak usnę, możesz się do mnie przytulić. Możesz nawet spać obok, jeśli się boisz, że Pani Minerwa podsunie ci kolejnego klienta, kiedy opuścisz ten pokój. I rozmasuj mi ten cholerny kark, bo jeszcze chwila, a nie będę w stanie ruszać głową.

\- Dlaczego pan to robi? – zapytała, zaskakująco pewnie.

Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i milczał przez chwilę, patrząc. Cisza narastała wokół nich, powietrze gęstniało od zapachu perfum i szamponu, oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do przyciemnionego światła.

\- Bo mogłaś być kimś innym. Kimś, kogo chciałbym od tego ocalić.

,

Jaabar – organizator walk pięściarzy – zdążył dorwać go, nim opuścił plażę w drodze do swojej samotni. Był wczesny ranek, powietrze było jeszcze rześkie, a Lambert był zbyt trzeźwy na taką rozmowę.

\- Znalazł się! Znalazł się chętny na walkę!

\- Znajdują się średnio co dwa dni – odparł, niezbyt zainteresowany entuzjazmem pionka szefa półświatka.

\- Ale ten chce walczyć na miecze! Twierdzi, że pokona pana wiedźmina na oczach wszystkich mieszkańców Pont Vanis. Na arenie w Dzielnicy Królewskiej!

Jego zainteresowanie odrobinę wzrosło. Podniósł się znad złożonej na skale kurtki, spojrzał na niskiego, grubawego człowieczka z zakolami.

\- Co to za jeden?

\- Panie, to jest baba, słowo daję! Taka młodziutka, taka… - Zacisnął i rozprostował palce w sugestywnym geście. – No, słodziuśka! – Zacmokał. Kiedy się tak krzywił, niesamowicie przypominał Lambertowi obrzydliwego, grubego szczura.

\- Czarodziejka? – spytał podejrzliwie.

\- A gdzie tam! – Jaabar machnął ręką. – Nosi dwa miecze, jak pan. Dziwna jakaś, słowo daję.

,

\- Ciekawe, prawda? – Pociągnął łyka wprost z butelki wina oklejonej zewsząd piaskiem. Butelka była wilgotna, dosyć spora, ponadto zawierała trunek najlepszej jakości. Kiedy nie pił, zakopywał ją pionowo w piasku, by wino się nie wylało i starał się odpędzać od szyjki butelki wszelkie osy i muchy, choć im mniej alkoholu zawierała butelka, tym ciężej mu było się na tym skupić. – Nie mam pojęcia, kto to mógłby być.

Syrenka spojrzała na niego, krzywiąc głowę.

\- Co za różnica? Przecież jesteś najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie – stwierdziła z przekonaniem, które odbiło się jakiś dobrotliwym blaskiem w jej oczach. Lambert pomyślał, że jakkolwiek głupia by nie była, tak naprawdę urocza z niej istotka. – Nikt cię jeszcze nie pokonał!

Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, zatapiając palce w palącym, wilgotnym piasku. Słońce powoli chyliło się do horyzontu, plażę zalał pomarańczowy blask, a fale wezbrały, szykując się na przypływ. O dziwo, ten dzień postanowił przeleżeć na plaży ogólnodostępnej dla mieszkańców miasta, skryty tylko odrobinę za skałą. Nawet szczególnie nie narzekał, kiedy syrenka przypłynęła do niego, wyłożyła się na wilgotnym brzegu i położyła mu głowę na kolanach. Skoro nie przepłoszyły jej warknięcia i parę komentarzy, to ostatecznie mogła zostać, nie zawadzała mu w niczym, nie gadała od rzeczy, nie była uporczywa. Trochę głupia, owszem, ale przy tym naprawdę prosta w obejściu.

A temat, który poruszył Jaabar, nie dawał mu spokoju, podzielił się nim więc z syrenką, wiedząc, że nie będzie gadać. Istoty morskie nijak nie zadowalały się ludzkimi plotkami. Co nie znaczyło, że wcale ich nie znały.

\- Zastanawiam się tylko, kto mógł mnie tutaj znaleźć. – Jedną ręką sięgnął po butelkę wina, drugą pogłaskał długie, krwistoczerwone włosy zalegające mu mokrym ciężarem na kolanach. – Na miejsce, w którym mieszkam, nałożona jest osłona antymagiczna. Jestem niemożliwy do wytropienia na mapie. Ktoś znajomy mógłby uznać, że nie żyję, bo to do mnie niepodobne; przebywać w takich miejscach.

\- Skąd wiesz, że cię zna?

\- Bo ktoś, kto mnie nie zna, nigdy by nie wyzwał mnie na pojedynek na arenie. A ci, których ja znam, wyzwaliby, i owszem. Niemniej nie miałem do tej pory do czynienia z kobietą, która nie parałaby się magią i potrafiłaby stanąć ze mną do walki.

\- Musi być w mieście – podsunęła.

\- Tak. Musi być w mieście. Walka jutro wieczorem, jeszcze zdążę ją znaleźć.

\- Ale po co? – Syrenka splotła ramiona na jego udach i oparła głowę na wysokości nadgarstków. Plasnęła ogonem w wodę; parę kropelek opryskało mu twarz. Miał wrażenie, że jego skóra jest tak rozgrzana, że jeszcze chwila i woda zacznie parować w zetknięciu z nią, tak więc postanowił nieco się ochłodzić. Dopił wino do końca, rozsznurował koszulę i przeciągnął ją przez głowę. Syrenka wyraźnie zainteresowała się tym poruszeniem. – Co wyprawiasz?

\- Gorąco.

\- Co?

\- Chodź. – Wstał i dźwignął syrenkę na ręce. Wierzgnęła ogonem, znów pryskając mu w twarz, nie przejął się jednak, wpadł do wody, przeszedł kilka wolnych kroków, zignorował dreszcz i skurcz, który powstał przez zetknięcie gorącego ciała z zimną wodą. Syrenka była naprawdę ciężka, ale kiedy zanurzył się po pas, mógł dać ramionom odpocząć, gdyż woda wyparła ją i odciążyła. Mimo, że mogła już pływać, nie puściła szyi Lamberta. Spojrzał w jej jasne oczy, zmarszczył brwi. – Co jest? – zapytał.

\- Fajnyś.

,

Szukał kobiety cały wieczór, a kiedy odkrył, że z nieba zaczął się sączyć drobny, przyjemny dreszczyk, skrył się w knajpie i postanowił spędzić resztę czasu przy butelce wódki i w ewentualnych walkach na pięści.

Nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze przekroczyć progu, kiedy wzniosły się okrzyki i pogwizdywania na jego widok. Karczmarz śmiał się zza szynku, kelnerki przystawały i posyłały mu słodkie uśmiechy, kobiety wpatrywały się w niego ślepo, generując złość ich mężów kurczowo uwieszonych na butelkach. W środowisku pięściarzy, którzy obstawiali zakłady i wysypywali pieniądze na blat stołu Jaabara, kilkoro ze stałych zawodników przywitało go uniesieniem dłoni, inni ucieszyli się i krzyknęli coś na powitanie.

Poczuł się nieswojo.

Poczuł, że Pont Vanis to wspaniałe miejsce.

Poczuł, że jest wśród nich ktoś, kto chce mu je odebrać.

Syrenka miała rację. Nie było sensu szukać kobiety, która wyzwała go na pojedynek. Sam ją miał przecież zobaczyć kolejnego dnia, ale do kolejnego dnia było jeszcze sporo czasu, mógł jeszcze dużo wypić, mógł zagrać w kości i stoczyć jakąś mało zobowiązującą walkę na rozgrzewkę.

A przede wszystkim, zapomnieć. Jak co dzień, jak co wieczór, zapomnieć, oddalić się w pijacki sen, w spokojną malignę, która wspinała się po kręgosłupie, sprawiała, że wargi drętwiały, a opuszki palców zaczynały mrowić. Jeden kieliszek, drugi, trzeci, potem piwo i trochę wina, a na końcu śpiew, pijacki taniec w towarzystwie półprzytomnych pięściarzy i całkowite wygłuszenie myśli.

 _\- Spójrz na siebie, Lambert. – Triss patrzy z bliska, jest wściekła. – Spójrz, jak ty wyglądasz. Staro. Masz mnóstwo zmarszczek. Nie goliłeś się od tygodni. Skórę masz szarą, suchą. Obrzydliwe._

 _\- Bądź cicho, kobieto…_

 _\- Weź się w garść! Jeszcze chwila i nie będziesz miał zielonego pojęcia o tym, gdzie się znajdujesz i dlaczego. Nie będziesz pamiętał, kim jesteś._

 _\- Nie masz prawa tego ode mnie wymagać._

 _\- Wytrzeźwiej, Lambert. Twoi bracia się niepokoją._

 _\- Nie mam braci. Nie mam rodziny – mówi zadziwiająco spokojnie, cicho. – Nie mam domu, do którego mógłbym wrócić. Tutaj jest mój dom, z daleka od was. Miejsce, w którym nie jestem w końcu od nikogo gorszy. I nie chce mi się dłużej z wami żyć._

 _\- Nie możesz uciec od przeznaczenia._

 _\- To prawda, nie mogę. Zdziwię cię więc, kiedy powiem, że wcale przed nim nie uciekam. Moje przeznaczenie jest martwe, ja również jestem martwy, to wszystko wokół też jest martwe, Triss. Dla mnie nie ma już nic żywego, ciepłego, porywającego._

 _\- Twoje przeznaczenie jest bliżej, niż ci się wydaje, wiedźminie._

Wciągnął powietrze głęboko do płuc, poderwawszy się z materaca. Z jednej strony ciemnowłosa piękność mruknęła coś, przerzuciła się na drugi bok, nagie ciało okryła skrzętnie kołdrą. Z drugiej strony ruda pół-elfka uniosła nieznacznie powieki i popatrzyła na niego, ale kiedy pokręcił głową i nakazał spać, posłusznie go usłuchała.

Nie pamiętał, jak trafił do domu. Głowa łupała go tępym bólem, który odzywał się w całym ciele; w obolałych nogach, w spiętych mięśniach karku, nawet w kręgosłupie. Wydostał się spod kołdry – musiał przejść kilka chwiejnych kroków w stronę drzwi, by odkryć, że wciąż jest jeszcze trochę pijany i ból, który odczuwa, to zaledwie połowa bólu, który odczuje za kilka godzin.

Wyszedł z wolna na korytarz. Głowę miał ociężałą, a mięśnie drżały z każdym krokiem, każdym ruchem. Kiedy powoli przemierzał długi, niski korytarz obwieszony dziełami sztuki i palącymi się gdzieniegdzie lampionami, usłyszał pospieszne kroki, siąknięcie nosa, poruszenie. Elfka wypadła zza rogu, biegła, oglądając się za siebie. Na szczupłe, blade ciało miała narzucony rozwiany szlafrok, który odkrywał świeże siniaki; pochwycił kilka kątem oka, pobieżnie, bo nim się zorientował, elfka już go dostrzegła. Pisnęła coś cienko, przyspieszyła kroku.

\- Wracaj tutaj, kurwo! Jak cię dorwę, nic z ciebie nie zostanie! – krzyknął ktoś, kto był parę kroków za nią, jeszcze za zakrętem.

Lambert pochwycił elfkę, dostrzegłszy rozognione od płaczu policzki i wilgotne rzęsy, nim ta schowała się w jego objęciach. Wrogo spojrzał na mężczyznę. Był raczej niski, krępy i przyodziany w same bufoniaste spodnie, znad których wystawała fałda tłuszczu pokryta ciemnymi włosami. Znaczy, niezdolny do draśnięcia Lamberta, nie mówiąc o jakiejkolwiek walce. Między innymi dlatego cofnął się nieznacznie na jego widok, a zauważywszy groźne spojrzenie, wycofał się jeszcze o krok i zaśmiał nerwowo, trąc dłonią przerzedzone na czubku włosy.

\- Panie wiedźmin, he, he, zapłaciłem, a ona mi umkła… - wybełkotał.

Lamberta bolała głowa, tępy ból paraliżował mu kark. Tłumaczenia grubego szlachcica i jego wysoki, piskliwy głosik potęgowały tylko irytację, która narosła nagle, nie bez przyczyny.

\- Dziewczyna się boi?

\- No co też pan…

\- Boi się, czy nie? – spytał, jeszcze spokojny, choć ręce już mu się trzęsły, zaciśnięte na szczupłym ramieniu i potylicy pełnej miękkich, gładkich włosów.

\- Zapłaciłem przecież!

\- Nie pytam cię, czy zapłaciłeś. Pytam, czy dziewczyna się ciebie bała.

\- No i co, że się bała, hę? Zapłaciłem, co moje, to moje! – Wymierzył palcem w elfkę, która łkała cicho w nagą pierś Lamberta. – A ta kurwa na kolejną godzinę jest moja.

\- Zacznijmy od lekcji kultury osobistej, panie szlachcic – rzucił głosem pełnym zajadłej ironii. – Nie kurwa, tylko młoda, przestraszona dziewczyna, a jak powszechnie wiadomo, sposób, w jaki mężczyzna traktuję płeć przeciwną, świadczy o nim samym. – Przełknął ślinę, oblizał spierzchnięte wargi; jego procesy myślowe były mocno spowolnione przez alkohol. Miał jakieś mgliste pojęcie o tym, że robi się właśnie obrzydliwym hipokrytą, ale nie docierało do niego jeszcze zbyt silnie. – Po drugie, nie jej zapłaciłeś, bo ona nigdy tych pieniędzy nie zobaczy i wcale ich od ciebie nie chciała. Po trzecie, gdyby jej się podobało to, co robi, nie wypłakiwałaby mi się teraz w rękaw. I na koniec kolejne pytanie. Coś jej zrobił?

Szlachcic spojrzał na niego, minę miał nietęgą.

\- To, za co zapłaciłem – odparł. – I z łaski swojej chciałbym to dokończyć.

\- Spierdalaj.

\- Co? – Przekrzywił głowę, wargi wykrzywił w niezrozumiałym grymasie.

\- Spierdalaj. Nie rozumiesz we wspólnej? A d'yaebl aep arse, Bloede Dh'oine. Nie, to chyba nie tak szło… - Zmarszczył brwi. – W każdym razie, wynoś się, póki nie postanowiłem skrzywić ci trochę nosa. Nie słyszałeś, że szlachetne nosy to krzywe nosy? Może ci jednak pomogę z tą prostacką urodą?

Mężczyzna potarł ręką po głowie, patrząc na wiedźmina z czymś, co można było określić strachem. Jednak w tym spojrzeniu było coś jeszcze. Obrzydzenie. Wstręt do żółtych, kocich oczu, do blizn przecinających twarz. Spojrzenie podobne temu, którym patrzyła na niego Triss.

\- A mówili, żeście chamy i skąpce! – wykrzyknął szlachcic. – Do dupy z takimi burdelami, więcej tu nie wrócę! – Splunął na wypolerowaną posadzkę i zniknął za rogiem, zakłócając ciszę panującą na korytarzu ciężkimi, głośnymi krokami.

Gdzieś na dole zaśmiała się jakaś prostytutka, inna jęknęła w pokoju tuż obok nich. Lambert spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, próbując zebrać myśli, póki dziewczyna wciąż posłusznie szlochała w jego pierś, pozwalając się do niej przyciskać. Coś mu zaświtało.

Odsunął ją od siebie ostrożnie, na niewielką odległość. Kryła zapłakane, czerwone policzki w puklach jasnych włosów, spomiędzy których wystawały spiczaste małżowiny. Na lewej dostrzegł okrągły, złoty kolczyk, którego nie było tam jeszcze poprzedniego dnia.

Przyciągnął do siebie poły jej cienkiego, prześwitującego szlafroka i przewiązał go paskiem. Robiąc drugi węzeł, dostrzegł karminową kropelkę krwi błyszczącą w przytłumionym świetle lampionów, która zdążyła już zastygnąć i skrzepnąć na wewnętrznej stronie bladego uda elfki. Zawrzało w nim, zagotowało się – nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

\- Umiesz jeździć konno? – spytał.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Chodź.

Poprowadził ją do jej własnego pokoju, z którego przed chwilą zresztą uciekła; opierała się przez chwilę, nie chciała wejść. Wszedł więc sam. Próbował nie zwracać uwagi na splątane pościele na łóżku, na poduszkę wyrzuconą na podłogę i przewrócone krzesło, kiedy podążał w stronę szafy, tylko po to, by ze środka, spomiędzy skąpych ubrań i kimon wyjąć parę szmat, w których najpewniej przybyła do zamtuza. Nie były w najlepszym stanie, ale z grubym, zeżartym przez mole swetrem mogły stanowić całkiem cieple okrycie, szczególnie, że nie zanosiło się na to, by w promieniu kilkuset kilometrów temperatura miała gwałtownie spaść.

Z szafy dobył płócienny worek ze sznurkami; ubrania wpakował do środka, parę zdartych, pełnych butów wziął w rękę – wyszedł z pokoju, poganiając za sobą elfkę, która wciąż uparcie nie chciała unieść głowy spomiędzy włosów. Może to i dobrze, w końcu spodziewał się, co w nich może ukrywać.

Nim opuścili zamtuz, wprowadził ją jeszcze na moment do łaźni. Skontrolował, czy ktokolwiek przebywa na jej terenie, czy komuś zachciało się może nocnych kąpieli, niemniej jeśli kogokolwiek nachodziła chętka na kąpiel o tej porze, wybierał się raczej do gorących źródeł. Z ulgą odkrył, że w łaźni są sami.

Zaryglował drzwi i porzucił przy nich ubrania oraz parę butów elfki.

\- Pokaż. – Podszedł bliżej, sięgnął do jej podbródka. Spodziewał się, że się odsunie i opuści głowę tak nisko, jak to tylko możliwe; nawet się nie zdziwił, westchnął tylko i objął jej ramiona dłońmi. Delikatnie, ale stanowczo. – Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, dziewczyno. Chcę tylko obejrzeć, co ten skurwysyn ci zrobił. Jak się trochę pospieszę, dorwę go jeszcze i mu oddam, dwa razy mocniej. Z gorszymi skutkami. Potem rzucę go syrenom na pożarcie. – Po raz kolejny sięgnął do drobnego, trójkątnego podbródka; pozwoliła unieść go w górę, wysunąć twarz spomiędzy jasnych pukli włosów. Lambert skrzywił się odrobinę na rozczarowanie, które pojawiało się zawsze, kiedy kurtyna znajomych, złotych włosów znikała i ukazywała zupełnie obcą twarz, twarz o większych ustach, większych oczach, o bardziej wydatnych policzkach i wypukłym czole. W tym momencie ta obca, ale na dobrą sprawę całkiem urodziwa twarz nosiła ślady pobicia; zakrwawiony kącik ust, podbite oko, niewielka rana pod łukiem brwiowym. Niemniej, zawrzało w nim tak, jakby twarz wcale nie była obca. Powstrzymał się od komentarza. – Usiądź.

Zabrał biały, szorstki ręcznik ze złotej poręczy i przysiadł z nią na niskim murku na obrzeżach rozległego basenu. Róg ręcznika umaczał w wodzie. Wycierał nim krew z rozciętego łuku brwiowego, ostrożnie dotykał kącika ust, a potem moczył, przecierał i powtarzał cykl na nowo, pozbywając się stopniowo rozmazanej krwi. Próbował ignorować obecność skrzepu na jej udzie, choć siedząc tuż obok widział, że i drugie nosi na sobie ślady krwi.

Zauważyła, jak drżą mu ręce, ale postanowiła nie poruszać tego tematu. Rozsądnie.

W łaźni było głucho, cicho jak makiem zasiał, a raz po raz ów ciszę przerywał plusk kropel wody, które osiadały na kranikach i uderzały w tafle basenów. Ramiona elfki pokryła gęsia skórka, jej usta zaczęły drżeć, cieniutkie jak papier powieki przysłoniły błękitne oczy, kiedy zbliżył róg ręcznika do rozciętej brwi.

\- Wiedźminie?

\- Słucham.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Odsunął ręcznik od rany, zapatrzył się na moment w ładną, jasną twarz.

\- Lambert.

\- Zapamiętam. Zapamiętam imię osoby, która okazała mi dobroć.

\- Pozwól mi w takim razie zapamiętać imię osoby, której okazałem dobroć. To pierwsza taka, wyobraź sobie. – Umaczał ręcznik w wodzie, wycisnął i odrzucił do kosza ze zużytymi ręcznikami.

\- Lara.

\- Co za zbieg okoliczności. Twoja matka musiała być romantyczką. – Wytarł ręce w spodnie. – Umyj się, Lara. Zmyj krew. Nie mamy dużo czasu.

Nim się odwrócił, dostrzegł, że jej policzki pąsowieją.

Wierzchowiec parsknął i poruszył łbem na myśl o wędrówce. Lambert zatrzymał się przy nim na moment. Dotknął dłonią chrap konia, przysunął się bliżej, pogładził palcami aksamitny, przyjemny w dotyku puch jego warg, które mieliły wędzidło.

\- Mnie się już nie przydasz – powiedział po cichu. – To nasza ostatnia wspólna wędrówka. Ale nie twoja ostatnia. Wierz mi, twój nowy właściciel cię potrzebuje. – Odsunął się, wiedząc, że koń rozumie. Zawsze rozumiał. Zawsze, kiedy mówił do niego, pochylony nisko w siodle podczas pędu, zawsze kiedy kiwał się na nad nim, pijany, nieprzytomny, a koń prowadził go prosto do tymczasowego miejsca pobytu, zawsze, kiedy zarządzał postój, a on pilnował go, nawet podczas snu.

Odsunął się i pomógł dziewczynie wsiąść w siodło. Ubrania były na nią za duże, zwisały z kościstego ciała, co znaczyło tyle, że albo dostała je po rodzeństwie, albo schudła tyle podczas pracy w zamtuzie.

Zarzuciwszy sobie worek z ubraniami na plecy, wskoczył w siodło tuż za nią, sięgnął po wodze, z wolna wyprowadził konia z ciemnej uliczki i popędził do szybszego tempa. Jej plecy grzały jego pierś, włosy łaskotały po podbródku, kościste biodra wbijały się w przedramiona. Minął strażnika, który pozdrowił go uniesieniem dłoni i przeszedł do kłusa, zostawiając w tyle zabudowania miejskie, fontanny, królewskie flagi i ogłoszenia pisane na pożółkłym pergaminie, informujące o walce na królewskiej arenie. Wiedźmin kontra nieustraszona wojowniczka, kimkolwiek by nie była.

Zostawiał w tyle drzewa, plaże, rozległe pola, gnał traktem, a wokół końskich kopyt unosił się pył, który osiadł im na butach. Noc była naprawdę ciepła, cicha, nikt nie zakłócał spokoju. Nie było patroli ani kupców w drodze, ani Wiewiórek, ani nawet żołnierzy. Nim dotarł do granicy Koviru, na wschodzie zaczęło się rozjaśniać.

Zatrzymał się przy drzewie. Zeskoczył z konia, pomógł zsiąść elfce. Nim zdążyła odgarnąć włosy z twarzy i rozbudzić się z miękkiej, słabej drzemki, wcisnął jej rękojeść niewielkiego sztyletu w dłoń.

\- Schowaj – polecił. – I nie wyjmuj, póki nie zajdzie taka potrzeba. Nie pokazuj uszu. – Zdjął chustę z jej ramion, zakrył włosy, obwiązał dookoła szyi. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkasz wiedźmina z medalionem w kształcie głowy wilka, nie bój się prosić go o pomoc. Unikaj żołnierskich patroli, nigdy, przenigdy nie wstępuj do Scoia'tael, nie ufaj ludziom, którzy będą ci proponować dach nad głową, chyba, że w podzięce. – Do drugiej ręki wcisnął jej mieszek z pieniędzmi. – Kupuj tylko niezbędne rzeczy. Nie trzeba ci broni, którą nie potrafisz się posługiwać. I jedź już, bo mnie głowa boli jak jasna cholera.

\- Lambert?

\- Bez pożegnań, nienawidzę ich.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Przestań. Podziękujesz mi, jeśli się jeszcze kiedykolwiek spotkamy. – Dokładniej zakrył chustą jej złote włosy i mógłby przysiąc, że twarz elfki przez moment wydawała mu się znajoma. – Jedź, Lara. Przeżyj.

Usłuchała go. Bez słowa pomogła sobie wsiąść w siodło, pochwyciła wodze i z wolna popędziła konia. Nie patrzył za nią. Nie było takiej potrzeby.

Pozbywając się wierzchowca, pozbył się możliwości opuszczenia Koviru i to dało mu pewną ulgę; nawet, jeśli nie miało to większego znaczenia w praktyce, przynajmniej symbolicznie mógł pomyśleć o sobie jak o mieszkańcu Pont Vanis. I ta myśl nieznacznie ukoiła ból głowy.

,

Wieczorem wciąż bolała go głowa. Sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że wokół areny paliły się setki pochodni, a król wraz z królową zasiadali na podwyższeniu i z zaciętością oraz zaciekawieniem obserwowali, jak pokonuje swoim stalowym mieczem wszystkich wystawionych przeciwników z służb wojskowych, jakich mu oddelegowali. A potem dwóch naraz. Trzech również pokonał – podobno byli boczną strażą króla i tego wieczoru stracili pracę oraz jedyne źródło utrzymania. Cóż, był świadom tego, że będą próbowali się zemścić, albo zawisną na jednej z wierzb płaczących rosnących na terenie domostw w dzielnicy handlowej. Był również świadom tego, że będzie musiał odmówić królowi pełnienia służby u jego boku. Pomimo dość kuszącej perspektywy, byłby się spalił ze wstydu, gdyby okrzyknięto go pierwszym wiedźminem obstawiającym się po stronie jednej z opcji politycznych. Nawet, jeśli Kovir był neutralny.

A polityka wcale go nie interesowała. Liczyło się oczekiwanie, dziwne, wibrujące podniecenie, które wspinało się po kręgosłupie i napędzało jego ramię, które z kolei wiodło miecz tnący, siekający, zwalający z nóg wszystkich przeciwników. Był od nich znacznie szybszy, znacznie przebieglejszy – nie widzieli, jak się przemieszczał pomiędzy nimi i do jakich ruchów potrafił zmusić stawy, by ułatwić sobie walkę. Ponadto, wiedział, że Ona gdzieś tam jest – że obserwuje go z ukrycia, patrząc na węzły mięśni grające pod skórą, na pot zraszający czoło, doskonałą pracę nóg, wykorzystanie zarówno wolnej ręki, jak i tej zajętej mieczem, nie tylko do zadawanych ostrzem ciosów.

Lambert zrobił unik; schylił się nisko, poczuł piasek tnący jego twarz, pył osiadający na wilgotnym czole, usłyszał świst miecza tuż nad jego głową. W dynamicznym, giętkim półobrocie z mocnym wyrzutem nogi powalił przeciwnika na ziemię, a jego ciężki but opadł na stalowy napierśnik. Tłum zawył, rozległy się gromkie oklaski, królewny poderwały się z miejsc i zaczęły piszczeć, trzymając się za ręce, a Jaabar wystawiał wiadro w stronę gawiedzi, do którego sypały się setki złotych monet.

\- Nikt nie pokona wiedźmina! – wykrzyknęła ciemnowłosa Zerrikanka, która przyszła wraz z rudą pół-elfką, by mu kibicować. Tłum odpowiedział jej kolejną salwą krzyków i braw.

\- Czas już na tę babę! – wykrzyknął Jaabar. Odpowiedź była podobna.

Podwładni przybiegli na arenę, złapali nieprzytomnego przeciwnika Lamberta za nogi i pociągnęli w stronę wyjścia znajdującego się pod widownią. Wiedźmin minął wilgotny piasek i przeszedł parę kroków, dysząc ciężko, starając się zbierać siły po walce, prostując kark, ramiona, napięte do granic możliwości nogi. Stanął przed królem. Nie ukłonił się, nie pochylił, nie opuścił wzroku – stał wyprostowany i patrzył mu prosto w oczy, dumnie, bezczelnie, z właściwą sobie obojętnością. Tak, by król wiedział, że nie jest jego poddanym.

Król wstał.

\- Istotnie, plotki mówiły prawdę. Oglądanie cię w walce to prawdziwa przyjemność, wiedźminie. Nie spotkałem jeszcze równie wspaniałego wojownika. – Król skinął głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów, które na Lambercie nie zrobiły żadnego wrażenia. Od spotkania z prawdziwym przeciwnikiem dzieliły go minuty, podniecenie narastało, miał wrażenie, że medalion wibruje. Czuł wibracje w całym ciele. – Osoba, która cię wyzwała do walki musi być albo głupcem, albo najpotężniejszym wojownikiem chodzącym po tej ziemi. Masz moje błogosławieństwo.

Lambert kiwnął głową.

\- Walka! – wykrzyknął Jaabar.

Tłum zawył.

Król uniósł dłoń.

\- A więc walka. Przygotuj się – zwrócił się do wiedźmina.

\- I nie zawiedź tych, którzy postawili na ciebie fortunę! – dobiegł głos z tłumu.

Gawiedź odpowiedziała nieznajomemu gromkim okrzykiem, parę osób na powrót się rozklaskało, rozległy się gwizdy.

Lambert poruszył nerwowo ramionami. Uniósł miecz, zwrócił się w tył i odszedł kilka kroków w stronę samego środka areny, tam, gdzie podłoże było najbardziej ubite i zabarwione od krwi. Ustawił się naprzeciw zacienionego wejścia, ugiął nogi w kolanach i złapał rękojeść miecza oburącz, jeszcze niezbyt mocno, jeszcze z rozluźnionymi ramionami, z pozornym spokojem. W środku cały wrzał na myśl o tym, że za chwilę w przejściu stanie jego przeciwnik.

 _Twoje przeznaczenie jest bliżej, niż ci się wydaje, wiedźminie._

Kurtyna opadła. Z cienia wyłonił się wysoki, skórzany but, zaraz za nim długa, smukła noga, potem druga. Lambert powiódł wzrokiem po pasie złożonym z metalowych płytek, po białej, luźnej koszuli, po dwóch rękojeściach mieczy wystających znad ramion, które wcale nie były wiedźmińskie, jedynie robione na takie, by przypominały miecz stalowy i miecz srebrny. Zresztą, srebrny istotnie mógł być bronią lepszego sortu. Stalowy był natomiast najzwyklejszym, prostym mieczem, ze zwykłą rękojeścią bez zdobień.

Kobieta sięgnęła po miecz stalowy, zwinnym, płynnym ruchem, przy którym zakołysała się w biodrach. Błysk pochodni odbił się od jego klingi, na moment go oślepił; kiedy spojrzał ponownie, dostrzegł popielate włosy opadające drobnymi kosmykami na skronie i wściekle zielone oczy, wpatrzone w niego z jakąś odległą sympatią i sentymentem.

Tak oto Lambert znalazł się na arenie naprzeciwko Ciri, stając z nią oko w oko, zdjęty niepokojem, gniewem, niepewnością, zaskoczony spotkaniem, do którego nigdy już miało nie dojść. Dawno ją pochował, jeszcze w Kaer Mohren, jako dziecko, jako upartą, denerwującą dziewczynkę, którą uparcie uczył zwodów i ciosów. Pamiętał, jak opuszczała zamczysko, jadąc na koniu pomiędzy Geraltem, a Triss, mała i pełna życia, okropnie naiwna. Teraz jej oczy były zmęczone, piekielnie zmęczone. Jak oczy staruszki, które zbyt wiele już widziały.

Tłum oszalał. Rozległy się gwizdy, okrzyki, salwy braw, od których dudniła ziemia. Gwizdy przebijały się jednak przez tumult, ogłuszały. Mężczyźni wyli jak ogłupiali, jak wilki na rykowisku, wychylając się ze swoich miejsc, potupując o kamienne posadzki, uderzając dłońmi o metalowe blaszki na ramionach.

Wszystko ucichło, kiedy miecz Lamberta padł na podłoże, wzbijając wokół siebie pył.

\- Nie będę walczyć z moim uczniem – zawołał.

Wśród gawiedzi rozniosły się ciche pomruki. Kilkoro hazardzistów z segmentu, w którym zasiadał Jaabar zaczęło się awanturować, wykrzykując coś zupełnie niezrozumiałego. Królewny wstały, przykładając splecione dłonie do serc, rozczulone zachowaniem Lamberta, zachwycone jego męstwem. Ciemnowłosa Zerrikanka popukała się w głowę i szepnęła coś na ucho pół-elfce. Jaabar zrobił się czerwony na twarzy.

Król znów wstał. Nim jednak zdążył się odezwać, Ciri ruszyła naprzód, stając bliżej Lamberta, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, z podnieceniem i rozbawieniem odmalowanym na twarzy. Pięknej twarzy. Bo wyrosła na piękną kobietę.

Zdołał to zauważyć, kiedy znalazła się w pełnym blasku pochodni. Zauważył też coś jeszcze, mianowicie; chciała go wciągnąć w jakąś swoją grę, w jakąś igraszkę, zagrać na emocjach tłumu, rozerwać się najpewniej, bo mogło jej brakować rozrywek w ostatnim czasie. Lambert jednak poważnie traktował swój pobyt w Pont Vanis.

\- Uczyłeś mnie, żeby nigdy, przenigdy nie pozbawiać się broni na własne życzenie. – Stanęła naprzeciw niego, sięgnęła do srebrnego miecza. Oba ostrza zwaliły się na ziemię, głuchy brzdęk odbijających się od siebie kling rozszedł się po zaskakująco cichej widowni, zawibrował mu w głowie. – Jeśli wolisz w ten sposób, niech ci będzie. Sprawdź mnie, Lambert. Walcz!

Ruszyła na niego, z pięściami. Przypuszczał, że miała przy sobie poukrywane ostrza, ale nie szkodzi, on również miał. Tyle, że Ciri nie miała napierśników takich, jakie mieli jego dotychczasowi przeciwnicy. Cios ukrytym ostrzem byłby zabójczy. Podobnie w jego przypadku.

Wychodziło więc na to, że mieli równe szanse względem siebie.

Chociaż celowała mądrze, niżej, licząc na to, że zrobi unik, uchylił się, próbował pochwycić jej nadgarstek; wymknęła się, obróciła przy nim wdzięcznie, ocierając się plecami o jego ramię. Próbowała zaatakować z tyłu, założyć ramię na szyję, ale pochwycił ją silnie i przerzucił przez bark, ostrożnie, by się nie potłukła. Kiedy padła na ziemię, uskoczył i uniknął kolejnego ciosu, tym razem z dołu, wyskoczywszy w górę. Mógłby ją wtedy kopnąć, powalić, przygwoździć do ziemi, zamiast tego znów wycofał się w tył, ku niezadowoleniu gawiedzi. Zarzuciła go gradem mocnych, szybkich ciosów, unikał ich, uchylał się, w pewnym momencie pochwycić jej pięść i odrzucił od siebie, zmuszając do odskoczenia. Kiedy próbowała go zaatakować po raz kolejny, dostrzegł błysk ostrza ukrytego w pasku pod nadgarstkiem. Złożył ręce. Fala silnej, białej energii, która naelektryzowała powietrze, wyrzuciła Ciri w powietrze, odepchnęła silnie w tył, powalając. Ciało dziewczyny uderzyło w ziemię, poturlała się i szybko wstała, zamiatając butami zakurzoną ziemię.

Po gawiedzi przetoczyły się kolejne szepty, okrzyki niezadowolenia.

\- Walcz! – krzyknęła. Kilka kosmyków popielatych włosów wymknęło jej się z upięcia, posypało na ramiona. Ciężko dyszała, podobnie jak on. – Atakuj!

Zerwała się z miejsca i rzuciła do biegu. Wiedział, jaki jest jej cel, co próbuje zrobić – mimo, że była nieludzko szybka, zdążył przed nią. Rzucił się na ziemię, zaorał ramieniem w piasku, nogą odepchnął swój miecz, rękoma pochwycił jej oba miecze. Okazało się, że stalowy wcale nie był taką spartaczoną robotą; zaciążył mu w ręce, idealnie ułożył się w dłoni.

Nim zdążyła znów go zaatakować, odepchnął się, padł na plecy i skrzyżował miecze, odpychając jej kolejny cios. Próbował ściąć nogi Ciri pod blokadą, ale uskoczyła w tył.

\- Walcz, wiedźminie! – krzyknął Jaabar.

\- WALCZ! – odezwał się tłum.

\- ATAKUJ! – zawtórował mu krzyk z wyższych części widowni, gdzie zasiadało wojsko.

Dobrze więc, pomyślał. Jeśli taka jest wola damy, nie mógł jej zignorować.

Rzucił jej jeden z mieczy. Stalowy. Cięższy i lepszy do walki jeden na jednego. Ciri złapała go w locie, bez problemu – zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści, stanęła w pozycji bojowej. Poczekała, aż Lambert podniesie się z ziemi i ustawi naprzeciw niej. Zaczęli krążyć po okręgu, a w środku ów okręgu były plamy po krwi, ubita ziemia i ślady ciężkich, żołnierskich butów.

Tłum zawył.

Ciri była znacznie lepsza, niż wtedy, wywnioskował więc, że musiała stoczyć dziesiątki takich walk, musiała przejść naprawdę bardzo wiele. Kiedy zaatakował pierwszy, obroniła się, sparowała, uniknęła ciosu i odskoczyła, próbując od razu przejść do ataku, na który jej nie pozwolił. Była tancerką, walczyła z gracją, tak pięknie, jak jeszcze nikt nigdy nie walczył. Wolałby patrzeć na nią z boku, oglądać, podziwiać, niż stawać w szranki i uważać, by nie zrobić jej krzywdy.

Dostrzegł niemal od razu wszystkie, absolutnie wszystkie figury i ruchy, których jej uczył. W tej pięknej, eleganckiej kobiecie widział małą dziewczynkę, która zręcznie pokonywała stawiane przez niego przeszkody, odbywała trening na balach zawieszonych w powietrzu, przeskakiwała po nich tak, jak teraz skakała po ubitej ziemi, unikając jego ciosów. Zauważył też coś jeszcze. Elementy jego indywidualnego, pokazowego treningu. Odpowiednie ugięcie kolan, przenoszenie ciężaru ciała na nogi, balansowanie biodrami, ramiona pod dobrym kątem względem klatki piersiowej.

Później zaczęli walczyć jak wiedźmini, krzycząc, by dodać sobie sił, dysząc ciężko, padając na ziemię, strasząc wymachiwaniem ostrzami, na pokaz obracając rękojeścią w dłoni. Zgrzyt stali i chrzęst piasku pod butami wypełnił na dobre arenę, gawiedź natomiast milczała, bo nikt nie miał tak sprawnego oka, by widzieć, jak naprawdę wygląda ich walka. Zbyt byli szybcy, zbyt zręczni, za dobrze wyszkoleni, cięli precyzyjnie, ale unikali też precyzyjnie, więc ich pojedynek nie miał żadnego sensu, celu. Miał rozstrzygnąć, kto dłużej wytrzyma tę przepychankę.

Skrzyżowali miecze, spojrzeli na siebie, trwało to zaledwie sekundę; jadowicie żółte oczy Lamberta i wściekle zielone oczy Ciri. Sekunda wystarczyła, by się porozumieli, by odnaleźli to porozumienie sprzed lat, dzięki któremu nawiązali więź, trwałą nić łączącą ich poprzez sentyment. Część Lamberta przetrwała w niej w postaci gładkich, szybkich ruchów, zwinnych cięć, podskoków, Ciri natomiast zapisała się w jego pamięci jako miłe wspomnienie dumy, które poczuł po raz pierwszy od mutacji. Dzięki tym silnym, wspaniałym emocjom, które napełniły ich ciała wraz z tętniącą adrenaliną i wyczulonymi zmysłami mogli porozumieć się bez słów.

Odrzucili miecze jak na znak; Ciri odskoczyła saltem do tyłu, usiłując silnym wymachem nóg dosięgnąć jego podbródka. Odskoczył, zdążył; przykucnął i złożył ręce do znaku Aard, ale nim go rzucił, pochwycił pomiędzy palce wyrzucony sztylet, który – gdyby nie wiedźmiński refleks – wbiłby mu się pomiędzy oczy.

Ona była celniejsza niż reszta wiedźminów. On był od nich znacznie szybszy. Prawie mu dorównywała, prawie udało jej się umknąć przed silnym chwytem, w którym zamknął jej nadgarstek, pociągnął, powalił na ziemię. Nie pozwoliła się jednak do końca powalić, bowiem pociągnęła go za sobą.

Przeturlali się w pyle – Lambert wylądował na plecach, a Ciri na nim.

\- Ha! – wykrzyknęła, nim zauważyła kordzik przyciśnięty ostrzem do jej szyi, stanowiący zakończenie wyprostowanego na całej długości ramienia.

Lambert minę miał skwaszoną, na pozór obojętną. Nim tłum rozgorzał na dobrze, poczuł, jak biodra Ciri przyciskają go do podłoża gorącym ciężarem, który wcale nie był ciężki, choć przez tę krótką chwilę tak mu się właśnie wydawało.

\- WIEDŹMIN ZWYCIĘŻYŁ!

 _Kończmy to. Żadne z nas nie zwycięży w równej walce, za dobrzy jesteśmy. Daj mi wygrać, bo muszę zostać w tym mieście._

 _,_

Nie zdążyła nawet zaprzeczyć, kiedy porwał ją w ramiona, zdyszaną, wilgotną od potu. Nikt ich nie widział w ciemnym zaułku pod areną, nie opierała się więc długo; obwisła na jego ramieniu bezwładnym ciężarem.

\- Zebrało ci się na sentymenty?

\- Nie. Zwyczajnie nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz cycki i musiałem się przekonać na własnej skórze.

Odepchnęła się od niego, prychnęła, a po chwili wybuchła śmiechem; szaleńczym i głośnym, jak za dawnych czasów w Kaer Mohren.

\- Kiedy się ostatnim razem widzieliśmy, sięgałam ci ledwo do pasa. Taki byłeś wielki i straszny. A tu proszę, nie ma się czego bać… - Splotła ręce na piersi.

\- A teraz jesteś dorosła. Czy to czas najwyższy, żebym ci polał wódki?

Zastanowiła się przez moment.

\- Chodźmy.

,

Kiedy okazało się, że w karczmie zebrali się wszyscy ludzie Jaabara świętujący wielką wygraną na zakładach i część gawiedzi wciąż rozentuzjazmowana walką, Lambert kupił tylko flaszkę wódki, zignorował gorące gratulacje rozpijaczonych pięściarzy i wypadł z przybytku, ciągnąc Ciri za nadgarstek.

\- Musimy się ewakuować, bo gotowi nas porwać w jakąś ich pijacką zabawę. Chodź, wykorzystajmy fakt, że znajdujemy się w porcie i napijmy się na plaży.

Ciri nie przeczyła, wyrwała tylko rękę z jego uścisku i zrównała się z nim krokiem.

Plaża była cicha i spokojna; fale szumiały, drzewa szeleściły, latarnia morska raz po raz rzucała długie, blade światło na wilgotny piasek. Usiedli nieopodal skał, na własnych kurtkach. Miejsce było tak ukryte, że mogli bez większego ryzyka obserwować, jak jakiś szaleniec z siecią rybacką na plecach próbuje polować na syreny w odległych, dzikich kniejach plaży.

\- To jest teraz twoje królestwo? – rzuciła mimochodem Ciri, przyjmując darowaną jej, odkręconą butelkę wódki.

\- Niezbyt okazałe, prawda? Nie umywa się do Kaer Mohren. Ale od dawna obiecałem sobie, że w końcu wyruszę na plażę, że przynajmniej na jakiś czas zapomnę o lasach, borach i górskich szlakach. Musiałem dać na wstrzymanie, wiek już nie ten, zaczynam się starzeć. – Przetarł twarz dłonią, kątem oka obserwując, jak Ciri bierze łyk wódki i krzywi się, próbując zachować fason. – Ale masz minę. Jak kot…

\- Przestań, Lambert. Bez obrzydliwych porównań. Już słyszałam to powiedzonko, nie raz, zdarzało mi się przesiadywać z krasnoludami. – Oddała mu butelkę. – Nie nawykłam do picia prosto z gwinta.

\- Takie określenia też już znasz? – Parsknął śmiechem, pociągając łyk z butelki. – Widzisz… - mruknął glosem zdartym, odrobinę łamiącym się po mocnym trunku. Nieznacznie skrzywił usta, ale jego twarz wydawała się być zupełnie obojętna na procenty. – Ja już nawykłem. Do wszystkiego idzie się przyzwyczaić.

\- Geralt mówił, że z ciebie stary pijak.

\- Ah, Geralt. – Parsknął śmiechem. – Stare czasy. Jeśli dotrzymasz mi takiego tempa, jak on, najpewniej skończymy nago wyrzuceni na drugi brzeg tego wspaniałego oceanu.

\- Jeśli dotrzymam ci tempa, usnę, nim zdążę się rozebrać.

\- Śpij więc. A rozbieranie zostaw mnie.

Uderzyła go w ramię, ale niezbyt mocno i nie na poważnie. Spojrzał na nią; patrzyli sobie przez moment w twarze, oceniając, sprawdzając. Lambert postarzał się, ale nie tracił swojej zaciętej, gniewnej miny, cierpienie i złość nie zniknęły z jego oczu, a kilka dodatkowych zmarszczek na czole pokrytym drobnymi bliznami i jedna większa blizna, której wcześniej nie było, dodawały tylko powagi jego męczeńskiemu zachowaniu. Ciri natomiast zmieniła się nie do poznania. Wcześniej była brzydka, piegowata, mała, wyglądała trochę jak chłopiec, a włosy miała wiecznie potargane i nierówno obcięte. Wyrosła na kobietę, której piękno biło w oczy, choć dla Lamberta wciąż pozostała tą samą, małą dziewczynką – poznawał ją po minach, po marszczeniu nosa i mrużeniu powiek.

\- Naprawdę się postarzałeś – oceniła, a jej głos zaskoczył go, wyrwał z cichego marazmu.

W roztargnieniu wepchnął jej butelkę w dłoń.

\- Pij, dziewczyno. To tylko wewnętrzne zmiany, na zewnątrz ciągle jestem taki sam.

\- Ale widzę… - Wskazała palcem jego czoło, nim jednak zdołała dokończyć, odrzucił jej dłoń.

\- Nic tam nie widzisz!

\- Widzę – mruknęła, popijając wódki. – Widzę, że jesteś głupek, pijak i zboczeniec.

\- Nic żeś się nie zmieniła, szkarado. – Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – No, opowiadaj, co tam robiłaś w wielkim świecie. O mnie już pewnie wszystko wiesz.

\- Naprawdę cię interesuje, co robiłam?

\- Skądże. Ale o czymś trzeba rozmawiać. – Wyjął butelkę z jej dłoni. – Powiedz chociaż, gdzie się Geralt podziewa. Ostatni raz go widziałem…

\- W Kaer Mohren. – Podniosła wzrok, obserwując, jak naraz bierze dwa łyki wódki i nie krzywi się nawet, nie ociera ust. – Jak byłam jeszcze mała.

\- Skąd wiesz? – Zerknął na nią z ukosa.

\- Mówił mi. Tęsknił za wami, za Tobą, za Eskelem, za Vesemirem…

\- Za Coenem nie tęsknił?

Ciri zamilkła. Domyślił się, w czym rzecz.

\- Cholera jasna – mruknął, biorąc jeszcze jeden łyk, po czym przekazał butelkę dziewczynie. – Jak żeśmy się ostatnim razem widzieli, nie byłem zbyt przytomny. Możliwe, że powiedziałem mu coś przykrego.

\- Na pewno nie zraniłeś go tak, jak innych, Lambert. – Przystawiła szyjkę butelki do ust. – Pytałeś o Geralta. Otóż Geralt odszedł. Wraz z Yennefer. – Uśmiech zabłąkał się na jej ustach; dostrzegł go, nim pociągnęła łyka wódki. Prawie się rozkaszlała, powstrzymała się resztką sił; widział, jak jej oczy czerwienieją. – Nie, nie zginęli. Są w bezpiecznym miejscu, szczęśliwi.

\- Szczęśliwi? No proszę. Byłem przekonany, że to niemożliwe. – Prychnął. – Nie ma nic za darmo. Mogą być szczęśliwi kosztem szczęścia osoby trzeciej. Co u Triss Merigold? – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, sięgając po butelkę.

Ciri nie wyglądała na rozbawioną.

\- Triss też była szczęśliwa. Znalazła swoją miłość, wielką miłość, zupełnie niespodziewanie i nagle, chociaż przecież znali się z Eskelem od lat. – Objęła kolana ramionami, oparła o nie głowę i na moment przymknęła powieki, by nie widzieć miny Lamberta. – Zamieszkali razem w Mariborze.

\- Oh. Życz im wszystkiego dobrego. – Prychnął, popijając wódki z butelki. – Mają moje błogosławieństwo.

Poczuł jakieś dziwne ukłucie, niechęć. Miał pewność, że na jednej butelce się nie skończy po tym, co usłyszał i nabrał ochoty na to, by Ciri towarzyszyła mu aż do rana, by nie wywinął czegoś głupiego, nie pogrążył się w złości. W końcu nijako przyczynił się do tego szczęścia. Sam nie miał pojęcia, czemu tak mu źle.

\- Lambert, nie chciałam być osobą, która ci o tym powie…

\- Dlaczegóż to? Przecież to wielkie szczęście! – Parsknął śmiechem, śmiechem pełnym ironii.

\- Nie mówię o ich związku. – Podniosła głowę. Wtem poczuł, że rozmowa schodzi na niewłaściwe tory, a kiedy wzięła od niego butelkę i na odwagę pociągnęła parę łyków, po których krzywiła się jak dziecko na smak cytryny, zaczął się naprawdę niepokoić. – Triss opowiedziała mi o wszystkim, kiedy się widziałyśmy. O waszym ostatnim spotkaniu.

\- Oszczędź. Pewnie już wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Tak, stary, głupi wiedźmin przez chwilę był szczęśliwy, a potem mu to szczęście brutalnie wyrwano z rąk. Dziwisz się, że zareagowałem nerwowo? Znasz mnie przecież, jestem impulsywny.

\- Powiedziała mi, że wszystko wyczytała z twoich myśli podczas snu. Podobno były głośne, męczyły ją tak, jak i ciebie, próbowała się przed nimi blokować, ale kiedy sam kazałeś jej czytać, nie chcąc o niczym mówić, w końcu przeczytała. – Wzięła jeszcze jeden łyk, po czym wcisnęła Lambertowi butelkę w dłoń. Oczy powoli jej mętniały. – Eskel o niczym jej nie powiedział.

Wiedźmin zapatrzył się w fale uderzające o brzeg. Były spokojne, łagodne, niekompatybilne z jego myślami, które nagle zapętliły się i znów zaczęły wrzeć odległą frustracją i gniewem. Więc to wszystko było niepotrzebne? Jego izolacja i poczucie zdrady? Zdrada przyjaciela, brata, kompana okazała się nie być zdradą? A on, jak zwykle, zachował się jak ostatni idiota.

\- To chyba moment, w którym powinienem powziąć silne postanowienie i jechać, żeby go przeprosić. Najlepiej z całą skrzynką wódki.

Tak, napiją się, dadzą sobie po twarzy, a potem wszystko będzie, jak zwykle. Będą chodzić pijani po ulicy, zaczepiać przechodniów, śmiać się w niebogłosy i porywać krzesła, zapomną o dawnych urazach, wykąpią się nago w strumieniu, zrobią sobie głupie tatuaże na pośladkach igłą zamoczoną w atramencie, może nawet wrócą na noc do Triss i połamią jej meble, kto wie.

Zrobiło mu się znacznie lepiej na tę myśl. Lżej.

\- Eskel pojechał na Kaer Mohren tej zimy, by ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Triss chciała jechać z nim, chciała potwierdzić jego wersję i porozmawiać, ale odmówił. Uznał, że lepiej, jeśli pobędziecie sami. – Jej oczy nabrały dziwnego wyrazu; na ich widok Lambert poczuł ukłucie w żołądku. – Nie zastał cię tam.

\- Byłem tutaj, od wiosny.

\- Czekał miesiąc, potem postanowił wrócić i poszukać cię na własną rękę. Odkąd związał się z Triss, nie zabijał potworów, nie brał żadnych zleceń, odpoczywał; myślał nad porzuceniem zawodu. Jednak kiedy wracał z gór, pośliznął się i wpadł w leżę harpii w jaskini.

Lambert napił się wódki.

\- Eskel był za dobry, żeby dać się poharatać harpiom.

\- Upadając, złamał nogę.

\- Musiał mieć przy sobie eliksiry.

\- Nie mógł chodzić.

\- Przestań.

\- Nie mógł się bronić.

\- Uspokój się, Ciri. Przestań wygadywać bzdury.

\- Lambert…

\- Miał eliksiry. Potrafiłby pokonać harpie nawet w pozycji horyzontalnej. Był silnym wiedźminem.

\- Lambert…

\- Eskel zabił harpie, to już ustaliliśmy. Jak się wydostał z leży? Jest już w Mariborze? Muszę się pospieszyć, muszę kupić albo ukraść konia. Jedziesz ze mną? Wyruszymy jutro z samego rana. – Przechylił butelkę; pił z zaciśniętymi powiekami, a jego grdyka podskakiwała z każdym łykiem. Nie skrzywił się nawet. – W zasadzie, możemy wyruszyć już teraz…

\- Lambert, Eskel nie żyje.

\- Przestań wygadywać bzdury.

\- Uspokój się. – Poderwała się z miejsca, uklękła przy nim. Próbowała objąć go ramieniem, ale odskoczył od niej jak oparzony i z trudem pozbierał się z wilgotnego piasku, po czym wstał i odszedł kilka chwiejnych kroków w stronę oceanu. – Lambert! – krzyknęła.

Nie odzywał się. Patrzyła na tył jego głowy, na pogniecioną od kurtki koszulę, miecz przewieszony przez plecy. Obserwowała, jak staje na samym brzegu morza i obserwuje odległe fale uderzające w latarnię morską.

Zerknęła na miejsce tuż obok niej, ziejące pustką, pachnące mężczyzną, dziwnym, egzotycznym aromatem i alkoholem. Miejsce, nad którym unosiła się gęsta energia. Czuła naelektryzowane powietrze, smutek, gorąco nieznanego pochodzenia. Kiedy podniosła wzrok, Lambert dopijał właśnie wódkę; zamachnął się i wrzucił butelkę do oceanu, szczęśliwie nie trafiając żadnej zabłąkanej syreny, bowiem butelka poleciała naprawdę daleko.

Podniosła się z klęczek i z trudem pokonała dystans pomiędzy rozłożonymi na piachu kurtkami, a Lambertem. Szła wolno, zbierając w sobie siłę i cierpliwość, próbując nie zastanawiać się, jakich słów użyć, jakimi gestami go obdarować. Nie miała pojęcia, jak postępować w takich sytuacjach. Wiedźmin, czy nie, w tej chwili był tylko mężczyzną, który właśnie dowiedział się o śmierci własnego brata - brata, którego oskarżył o zdradę podczas ostatniego spotkania.

Drgnął, kiedy położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale na nią nie spojrzał. Oczy miał wilgotne.

\- Nikomu nie powiem – szepnęła, a jej głos zginął w szumie fal. On jednak usłyszał. Wszystko słyszał; jak szła w jego stronę, jak unosiła dłoń, jak oddychała ciężko, usłyszał nawet wahanie w jej głosie.

\- Nie płaczę. Wiedźmini nie płaczą. – Przetarł twarz dłonią. – Kiedy straciłem tę dziewczynę, Eskel nie odstępował mnie o krok, chociaż krzyczałem na niego, żeby zostawił mnie w spokoju. Krzyczałem, ha, to mało powiedziane… Darłem się jak opętany, biłem go, nawet z mieczem się na niego rzuciłem, ale boląca rana uniemożliwiła mi atak. Był ze mną, póki ból i gniew nie zelżały. Nie zostawił mnie samego. Czy… czy z Triss ktoś jest? – Zerknął na nią z ukosa.

Wiedziała, że chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale zaniechał, bo głos zaczął mu się łamać.

\- Tak. Nie została sama, Vesemir z nią jest. – Przysunęła się bliżej, ostrożnie objęła jego ramię. – Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to… Eskel był naprawdę szczęśliwy przed śmiercią. Zakochał się w Triss do nieprzytomności, jak dzieciak. Myślał nad porzuceniem swojego zawodu. Wyprawa do Kaer Mohren miała być jego ostatnią wyprawą z medalionem na szyi.

\- Zginął, jadąc po obrażonego idiotę.

\- Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób, Lambert. Zginął, jadąc do przyjaciela. – Puściła jego ramię, wyciągnęła ręce.

Tym razem nie oponował. Schylił się nawet, pozwolił sobie objąć szyję, dał się gładzić po przerzedzonych włosach i po szerokich, spiętych boleśnie plecach. Też ją objął, w pasie, mocno i pewnie. Głowę ułożył w zagłębieniu w szyi Ciri. Zadrżała, kiedy gorący oddech Lamberta musnął jej skórę.

,

Rzucał się przez sen. Ciri obserwowała go z boku, siedząc w rozgrzebanej pościeli, obejmując kolana ramionami.

Kiedy się dowiedziała, że mieszka w zamtuzie, powzięła silne postanowienie, by absolutnie nie wchodzić za nim do środka. Wolała po tysiąckroć spać w zrujnowanej karczmie, gdzie stado pijaków walczyło na pięści i hałasowało, drąc się w niebogłosy, niż spędzić chociaż chwilę w burdelu. Widziała jednak ból, widziała cierpienie w oczach Lamberta, widziała, jak rozpacz rozbija go od środka, dlatego właśnie porzuciła swoje postanowienia i podążyła za nim, podtrzymując wiedźmina za ramię.

Lambert nie płakał, ale chwiał się przy chodzeniu i uparcie milczał. Pomogła mu usiąść na łóżku, a wtedy padł na bok i z miejsca zasnął, w całym rynsztunku, z mieczem na plecach, spocony i brudny w piasku. Miecz zabrała, kurtkę zdjęła – z trudem, ale skutecznie – spodni natomiast nie dała rady ściągnąć, podobnie jak i koszuli. Z siebie zdjęła tylko buty. Rozejrzawszy się w poszukiwaniu balii z wodą, odpuściła, uznając, że kąpiel może poczekać do rana.

Jednak kiedy próbowała usnąć, usłyszała, jak jęczy przez sen i poczuła, że rzuca się na posłaniu. Poza tym, ból głowy nie pozwalał jej zmrużyć oka.

Obserwowała go więc od paru chwil, patrząc na czoło brudne w pyle, na usta wykrzywione w grymasie, na duży, krzywy nos i ciemny zarost pokrywający policzki. Pot zrosił mu twarz, klatkę piersiową wyzierającą spod rozpiętej koszuli, włosy. Wyglądał, jakby dopadła go wyjątkowo wysoka gorączka.

Patrzyła, póki wysoki jęk Lamberta nie rozdarł nocnej ciszy.

,

 _Skrzek._

 _Żółte oczy przepełnione strachem, który obezwładnia, odbiera siły. Zwężone źrenice, drgające powieki. Dłoń zaciśnięta na mieczu, a w chwilę później miecz lecący w dół, jeszcze niżej, odbijający się od skał, upadający z głośnym brzdękiem._

 _Ciemność._

 _Skrzek._

 _Krzyk, wrzask, bolesne jęki, dźwięk rozrywanego ciała i trzepot skrzydeł odbijające się głuchym echem, którego nikt nie słyszy._

 _Widzenie._

 _Pusta trumna na cmentarzu w Kaer Mohren. Zapłakana czarodziejka i staruszek, który trzyma ją w silnym uścisku, by nie upadła._

 _Pusty wzrok._

 _Puste serce._

 _Puste, jak on sam. Serce, które w końcu rozumie._

 _Ból._

 _\- URATUJ MNIE! Uratuj mnie, bracie. Przecież ja ciebie uratowałem!_

Wybudził go silny wstrząs, wołanie. Obudziwszy się, zobaczył zielone oczy wpatrzone w niego z przestrachem.

\- Krzyczałeś – powiedziała.

Patrzył przez moment, otępiony i zbyt słaby, by odpowiedzieć. Ciało paliło go żywym bólem, było rozpalone, od czubków palców aż po czubek głowy trawione przez gorączkę. Głowa łupała go znajomo, oczy piekły, usta miał spierzchnięte.

\- Wody… - wymamrotał.

Wstała, zniknęła gdzieś. Wydawało mu się, że nie było jej długi czas, a kiedy wróciła i podsunęła mu szklankę wody pod usta, pił długo i łapczywie, osuszając szklankę do dna. Nalała mu jeszcze dwie, nim zdołał się podnieść, by oprzeć się na poduszce, którą podsunęła mu pod plecy.

\- Potrzebujesz jakiegoś eliksiru? – spytała. Widział, jak ekspresja jej twarzy się zmienia, jak opada na brzeg łóżka i wpatruje się pusto w strop. Wyczuł, w czym rzecz. – Eliksiry… - wymamrotała. – Lambert, już jakiś czas temu… Miałam wizję.

\- Widziałaś, jak rzygam? – zagaił ochrypniętym głosem.

\- Jak umierasz – sprostowała. – Od eliksirów. A wcześniej… Ta blizna. Znam ją, wiedźminie. – Sięgnęła do koszuli i odsłoniła obrzydliwą bliznę rozciągającą się na jego piersi, która wciąż pulsowała, bolała i napinała skórę. – Dwa razy widziałam, jak umierasz. Jakim cudem ciągle tutaj jesteś?

\- Nie wiem. – Pokręcił głową.

\- Widziałam coś jeszcze. Triss opowiadała mi o twoich wspomnieniach, ale to zupełnie nie tak… To było inaczej. – Przysunęła palce do skroni. – Widziałam chatę w środku pola, i ciebie w tej chacie, a przed nią rozgrywało się piekło. Komando, które tam było, powzięło szybkie postanowienia. Elfka kazała im uciekać w las, wabiąc za sobą żołnierzy, którzy zmierzali w stronę chaty. Wiedzieli doskonale, że nie ukryją się przed nimi w ruinie, wiedzieli też, że nie uda im się uciec, jeśli cię wezmą na plecy. Plan był prosty. Żołnierze widzą, jak z chaty ucieka komando Wiewiórek; biegną za nimi w las, nie baczą na chatę, biegną do walki, by zabić zbiegów. Nikt mądry przecież w chacie nie zostanie, założywszy, że ją sprawdzą. Jednak ta elfka… wróciła zbyt szybko. Chciała przemknąć bezszelestnie do chaty, zostawić komando w tyle i próbować przenieść cię w pole, w wysokie zboża, przeczekać do rana. Komando wróciło po nią, nim jednak dobiegli do chaty, żołnierze zdążyli już ich wybić. Została sama, przed chatą. Oddała się im, by odwrócić ich uwagę od przeszukania ruiny. Leżała tam jeszcze długo, nie płakała, patrzyła tylko w niebo, oddychała spokojnie i płytko. Nad ranem do chaty weszła para żołnierzy. Krzyknęli, że w środku znajduje się trup, że go dziabnęli dla pewności. Zabiła się, nim i ją zdążyli dziabnąć. Wbiła sobie sztylet w brzuch, sztylet, który ciągle miała ukryty w bucie, którym mogła się bronić, nie broniła się jednak, w obawie, że kiedy zrani któregoś z nich, zabiją ją i przeszukają chatę, porzuciwszy zabawę z jej ciałem, która czasowo odwróciła uwagę. Do końca miała nadzieję, że nawet jeśli zabiorą ją ze sobą na tortury lub zabiją, uda jej się chociaż ciebie uratować.

Lambert zapatrzył się przed siebie, wzrokiem pozbawionym emocji.

\- Nie dziabnęli, okłamali wspólników – burknął. – Jeden z tych żołnierzy zawdzięczał mi życie swojej córki.

\- Jej poświęcenie uratowało ci życie.

\- Tak.

\- A czyje poświęcenie uratowało ci życie drugi raz?

\- Eskela. Z wyprzedzeniem. – Przesunął wzrok na jej twarz; wystraszyła się tego spojrzenia, bowiem było ono całkowicie martwe. – Musi być równowaga w naturze.

\- To nie jest twoja wina, Lambert.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Skądże znowu. Nie miałem nawet możliwości, by o tym zadecydować. By zadecydować o tym, czy chcę żyć kosztem życia najbliższych mi osób. – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Kurwa mać… - wymamrotał bezradnie, głosem wciąż ochrypłym, ale coraz mocniejszym.

\- Nie powinnam ci była mówić. Jednak ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię widzę. Tutaj, żywego. – Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Będziesz się teraz zadręczał, Lambert, będziesz żył ze świadomością, że narzekałeś na życie, które w gruncie rzeczy pełne było sympatii i miłości. To już minęło, wiedźminie. Już nigdy nie będzie tak dobrze. – Westchnęła po cichu, pod nosem. – Odnalazłam osobę, której cierpienie dorównuje mojemu cierpieniu. Puste, samotne życie obok drugiego, równie pustego i samotnego.

\- Przeznaczenie jest bliżej, niż nam się wydaje.

\- To słowa Triss – odrzekła. – Powiedziała mi to, nim wyruszyłam na szlak.

\- Powiedziała mi to, nim się obudziłem wczorajszej nocy.

\- To niemożliwe, Lambert.

\- A jednak.

,

Kolejnego dnia ból nie minął, ustatecznił się jednak i nie atakował tak silnie. Lambert był w stanie zdusić go w zarodku, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, póki nie został sam, póki alkohol działał.

\- Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy, ale kiedy zbierzesz trochę sił, musisz wrócić do Kaer Mohren, wiedźminie. Vesemir przyjął nowego chłopaka na szkolenie. Nie ma nikogo, kto by mu pomógł w treningu, a w trójkę damy radę.

\- Dziecko Niespodzianka?

\- Nie, zwykły podrzutek. Chłopak zgarnięty z ulicy, sprawny. Osierocony po wojnie z Nilfgaardem. Ma połamane palce, dlatego Vesemir nie rozpoczął jeszcze jego szkolenia.

\- Nie będzie mógł rzucać znaków. – Lambert spojrzał na swoje dłonie, twarde i pełne blizn, na proste palce, które nie raz były już uszkodzone, ale nigdy na tyle, by nie mógł ich złożyć do znaku. – Złamania kości nigdy nie zrastają się tak, jak powinny, szczególnie, jeśli Vesemir wziął go z ulicy.

\- Miecz utrzyma – orzekła Ciri.

\- Wybierzemy się tam przed Belleteyn. – Podniósł głowę, spoglądając na dziewczynę, która sznurowała buty, oparta o niską, błyszczącą szafkę. – Sam ocenię, w jakiej jest kondycji. Jak ma na imię?

\- Leo.

Widział, jak skrzywiła się na dźwięk tego imienia.

\- Złe wspomnienia?

\- To nie jego wina, że nazywa się tak, a nie inaczej.

Rudowłosa pół-elfka wskoczyła na niego, nim zdołał ją zatrzymać. Objął więc dziewczynę, podtrzymał za szczupłe uda, poczekał, aż kurtyna włosów spłynie z jego twarzy, a potem dał sobie obcałować policzki.

\- Fuj, Lambert, zgoliłbyś tę brodę – zachichotała, krzywiąc wymalowane usta. – To była piękna walka! Nie znam się na nich zupełnie, ale to było tak, jakbyś… jakbyś…

\- Tańczył – podsunęła Zerrikanka, idąc w ich stronę. Jej biodra kołysały się w chodzie, kształtna sylwetka była podkreślona czerwonym gorsetem i długą spódnicą rozciętą na udzie.

Ciri skrzywiła się na ich widok. Zrobiła krok w tył, próbowała nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, jednak pół-elfka dostrzegła ją, a na jej widok podskoczyła w ramionach wiedźmina.

\- A co to! – wykrzyknęła. – Sypiasz z wrogami?!

\- Chyba żartujesz! – Ciri poderwała głowę, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

Lambert wystąpił przed nią, nim zdążyła rzucić się z pięściami na prostytutkę, by jej wybić równie absurdalny pomysł z głowy. Cóż, może nie aż tak absurdalny. W końcu spali przy sobie tej nocy, głowa obok głowy, pod jedną kołdrą. Ona była kobietą, on był mężczyzną, a życie biegło dalej.

Przynajmniej póki Geralt nie kręcił się w pobliżu.

Wiedział, że podobna myśl spowodowana jest jedynie kovirską nalewką wiśniową, którą znalazł tego ranka pod łóżkiem i pochłonął bez namysłu. Na ból głowy. Na ból serca. I jako lek na wspomnienia.

\- Ciri nie jest moim wrogiem – wyjaśnił spokojnym tonem, stawiając pół-elfkę na ziemi. – To córka mojego przyjaciela.

Ciri popatrzyła na niego z ukosa, mrużąc powieki, ale nie odezwała się.

\- Wybierasz się dokądś, wiedźminie? – zagaiła Zerrikanka.

\- Na obiad. A potem do Jaabara, odebrać swoją nagrodę. Potrzebuję też znaleźć jakiś normalny nocleg dla…

\- Sama sobie znajdę nocleg. Nie mam pięciu lat. – Ciri minęła ich, wyraźnie o coś zła.

\- A potem na piwo – dokończył Lambert.

\- Ambitne plany, nie ma co! – Pół-elfka poklepała go po ramieniu.

,

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko.

Łyknął wina dla kurażu.

\- Strasznie jesteś ciekawska, księżniczko, zawsze byłaś – odparł. – Jaki to ma właściwie cel, co? Ja ci wszystko opowiem, a ty wszystko opowiesz Triss, Vesemirowi i jeszcze temu nowemu, jak mu było?

\- To zwykła ciekawość. – Nabiła trochę mięsa na widelec; ociekało tłuszczem, było przypalone na wierzchu i oklejone rozmiękłym groszkiem. – Twoje sekrety są u mnie bezpieczne. Życiowa historia jednego nędznika opowiedziana drugiemu nędznikowi w zamian za trochę poświęconego czasu i obiad, za który zapłaciłeś, a który staje mi w gardle.

Lambert parsknął śmiechem, krzywiąc usta w brzydkim grymasie. Jako, że obiad był naprawdę niesmaczny, dolał im obu wina i poprosił o kolejną butelkę, odsuwając od siebie talerz.

\- Opowiem ci, jeśli się ze mną napijesz. Widzisz, straciłem właśnie osobę, z którą piłem i szukam nowego kandydata na to miejsce. Chcesz dołączyć? A może mam rozpić tego nowego? Rany, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jego imienia. – Zmarszczył czoło, popijając wina z dużego, niezbyt czystego kieliszka. – Pij, Ciri. Opowiem ci, ale nie na trzeźwo.

\- Trudno mówić o trzeźwości w twoim przypadku. Oczy masz przekrwione, rumieniec na twarzy, język ci się pląta. Przypuszczam, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy z rana…

\- Cicho. – Uniósł dłoń. – Nie gadaj. Dobrze już, ja będę gadał, ale ty milcz i słuchaj. I nie wypominaj mi, że od czasu do czasu lubię się znieczulić. – Potarł czoło, skrzywił wargi. – Od czego mam zacząć?

Upiła łyk wina z kieliszka, trzymając go w palcach jak prawdziwa księżniczka, chociaż kieliszek miał smugi po brudnej ścierce, a w winie pływały resztki korka. Nie wyglądało na to, by się tym szczególnie przejęła.

\- Od elfki.

\- Miała na imię Octavia. Obiło mi się o uszy, że i ty miałaś do czynienia z elfami…

\- Stare dzieje, zamknięty rozdział.

\- Natomiast ja tego rozdziału zamknąć jeszcze nie potrafię. Nie, kiedy wciąż męczą mnie sny i wizje. Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że po śmierci człowieka szybciej bym się pozbierał. One mają w sobie jakąś moc…

\- Elfy to pierwotna rasa.

\- Tak. Są wszędzie, a moc ich zemsty napełnia powietrze zapachem spalenizny. – Skrzywił się. – Była wyrzutkiem, tak samo, jak ja. I szukała ucieczki od tego wszystkiego. To nas do siebie zbliżyło. – Zrobił krótką pauzę na łyk wina. – Nie wierzę w przeznaczenie ani miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia; byłem ciężko ranny, na pograniczu śmierci, do tego trzeźwy po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Triss nieźle zdążyła namieszać mi w głowie. Pochwaliła się?

Ciri pokręciła głową.

\- To nie ma teraz większego znaczenia – uznał. – Nie byłem wtedy sobą. Zdążyłem też odciąć się na chwilę od mojego życia, a jej stosunek do mnie wskazywał na to, że nie widzi we mnie mutanta ani wyrzutka, tylko zwykłego człowieka, który, tak jak ona, szuka ucieczki od tego wszystkiego. Nie nawykła do postępowania wbrew prawu, do tułania się po lesie; była bardzo młoda i zagubiona, była dobrą, ciepłą, kochającą dziewczyną. Moim zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Nie znałem dotąd takich osób, bo każdy traktował mnie jak narzędzie. Nic w tym dziwnego.

\- Bo jesteś wiedźminem – podsumowała.

\- Między innymi. – Dolał im obu do kieliszków. – Nie wiem, jak to by się skończyło, gdybyśmy naprawdę razem uciekli. Być może znów zacząłbym pić, byłbym sobą, a ona by zrozumiała, że popełniła największy błąd w swoim życiu i zostawiłaby mnie po paru tygodniach. A może bylibyśmy szczęśliwi. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby związek był mi pisany.

\- Bo jesteś wiedźminem – powtórzyła.

\- Bo jestem niereformowalnym pijakiem i nie potrafię traktować kobiet tak, jak chciałyby być traktowane. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale wtedy naprawdę nie byłem sobą. Byłem dla niej dobry. Nie spaliśmy ze sobą.

\- Ten argument bardziej mnie przekonuje. – Kiwnęła głową. – O ile jest prawdziwy.

\- Nie kłamię. Nie mam w tym żadnego interesu.

\- Wierzę.

\- Nie spaliśmy ze sobą, ale spaliśmy obok siebie. Tuliła się do mnie przez sen, ciągle coś mamrotała, bardzo się wierciła, ale nieustannie trzymała moje ramię lub ściskała bandaż palcami, a ja nie mogłem zmrużyć oka, bo nie wierzyłem, że ktoś z własnej woli leży obok mnie. To były najspokojniejsze trzeźwe noce w moim życiu.

\- Po jej śmierci zabrałeś coś, co do niej należało…

\- Tak. Ściąłem trochę jej włosów.

\- To skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne.

\- Nie musisz mówić. Byłem tego świadomy. – Podniósł wzrok. – W tamtej chwili zachowałem się jak egoista, ale potrzebowałem ją czymś przy sobie zatrzymać. Nie byłem gotowy puścić, zapomnieć, pozwolić odejść. Duch Octavii podążył za mną. Rozmawiałem z nią nocami i śniłem o niej, śniłem o tym, że trzymam ją w ramionach, głaskam po włosach… Czułem je pod palcami. – Podniósł wzrok znad kieliszka. – A ona cierpiała, nie mogąc odejść z tego świata. Kiedy pozbyłem się włosów, wizje zniknęły i pojawiła się pustka. Potem był burdel, walki na pięści i alkohol, byleby nie myśleć. Ale pojawiło się coś jeszcze. – Wlał zawartość kieliszka do gardła, przełknął na raz. – Zacząłem śnić o Próbie Traw.

\- Wiesz może, dlaczego?

\- Tak. Próba Traw przepełniła moje ciało wszechogarniającym bólem. Bólem fizycznym, który potrafił pokonać ból psychiczny. Pomogło coś jeszcze. – Skrzywił wargi, zmarszczył brwi. – Mieszkałem u Triss.

\- Wiem. – Ciri skinęła głową.

\- Sypiałem z nią.

\- Domyślałam się.

\- Nie po raz pierwszy. – Podniósł wzrok, łypnął na nią okiem spod gęstych brwi. – Ale po raz pierwszy czułem, że przestała już myśleć o Geralcie. Była wolna. Moja.

\- Przeznaczenie chciało inaczej.

\- W dupie mam przeznaczenie – odparł. – Wiem, że Triss mnie teraz potrzebuje. Właśnie mnie. I nie każ mi mówić, dlaczego tak sądzę.

Ciri zmilczała, sącząc wino. Nie odzywali się przez moment, zawieszeni nad kieliszkami, pogrążeni w myślach, a wokół toczyło się zwykłe, miejskie życie; gwar, muzyka, śmiech, trzaski kufli i butelek, chrzęst sztućców. Wczesne popołudnie zmieniło się w wieczór, a dwie puste butelki wina w butelkę gorzałki.

\- Byłem dzieckiem, kiedy rozpocząłem szkolenie – powiedział Lambert. – Młodszym, niż ty, jak się ostatni raz widzieliśmy. Wyjątkowo szybkim, zdolnym i sprawnym dzieckiem. Vesemir wiązał ze mną wielkie nadzieje i udało mi się spełnić wszystkie jego oczekiwania. Przystępując do Próby Traw, byłem wspierany przez Geralta i Eskela. A teraz, po latach, kiedy stałem się całkowicie samodzielny, potrzebuję ich jak nigdy, a… ich nie ma. – Zacisnął dłoń opartą o stół w pięść. – Mam ochotę im przywalić. Każdemu z osobna.

Ciri spojrzała w jego oczy zasnute mgłą, przyuważyła puste, gniewne spojrzenie. Wiecznie tak wyglądał; jakby był o coś zły, jakby miał ochotę kogoś zabić. Czasem miała go dość, ale kiedy indziej, bardzo, bardzo rzadko zdawało jej się, że w tym spojrzeniu kryje się jakieś nieme błaganie.

\- Kiedyś się jeszcze spotkacie.

\- Wierzysz w te brednie?

\- Nie. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Nie wznosili toastów; pili kieliszek za kieliszkiem, bez słowa – raz dolewał on, raz ona. Przed wyjściem z karczmy, Lambert nachylił się i pocałował ją, tłumacząc, że to jego „dziękuję". Ona, na „proszę", również go pocałowała. Zdecydowali, że wyruszą z Pont Vanis jeszcze tej samej nocy, jadąc na Vengerberg, później do Mariboru, a po Belleteyn do Kaer Mohren, by tam osiąść na dłużej.

Nie wracali już do pocałunku. Zrzucili go na karb alkoholu i smutku, na wyjątkowo chłodną, deszczową noc i potrzebę bliskości. Ciri wiedziała, że Lambert tęskni do Triss. Lambert wiedział, że Ciri do niczego nie tęskni i nie potrzebuję problemów. Postanowili być rozsądni, nie rozpamiętywać, nie myśleć.

Czasem jednak myśleli.

,

Niebo pojaśniało od błyskawic.

Ulewa zmoczyła ziemię, błoto rozpryskiwało się pod kopytami koni, grzmoty wypełniały głuchą ciszę elektrostatycznymi trzaskami i zapachem siarki. Wszystko tętniło, powietrze gęstniało, podłoże wibrowało, medalion trzepotał na klatce piersiowej.

Śnieg stopniał, temperatura spadła, wiał porywisty, lodowaty wiatr. Zakuci w płaszcze i kaptury, przedzierali się przez rozległe pole, chociaż konie rżały i próbowały cofać się w las.

\- Musimy zawrócić! – krzyknęła Ciri. Jej twarz była blada, do czoła miała przylepione mokre kosmyki włosów.

On jednak nie mógł się zatrzymać, widział bowiem pół-przezroczystą zjawę, która stała na skraju pola i wzywała go głośnym dudnieniem wyczuwalnym w całym ciele. Znał tę zjawę. Poznawał ciemne, rozwiane włosy, postawną sylwetkę, młodą twarz, widział krwawe ślady w okolicach brzucha.

Nie słuchał już Ciri, gnał na złamanie karku, popędzając swojego wierzchowca, pokrzykując na niego, by przyspieszyć i przy okazji dodać sobie trochę odwagi. Deszcz ciął go po twarzy, błyskawice waliły w ziemię, niebo burczało i mętniało nad jego głową, ale nic go nie mogło powstrzymać, by dotrzeć do potężnego dębu, pod którym znalazł niewielki kamień cały w błocie i naleciałościach.

Zeskoczył z wierzgającego konia, uderzył kolanami w błoto i pochylił się nad kamieniem, zgarniając rękawicą gęstą warstwę ziemi. Ledwo rozczytał stary napis, który ktoś wyrył dłutem tuż nad symbolem wyobrażającym głowę kota.

 _VA FAIL, VATT'GHERN_

Aiden patrzył na niego z góry. Palcem wskazywał kości leżące nieopodal, kości, które ktoś musiał zakopać zbyt płytko w ziemi, a które wymył deszcz i wyniosły zwierzęta. Lambert zaczął kopać dół, nim Ciri złapała go silnie za ramię.

\- Co robisz, durniu?! – krzyknęła. – Nie mamy czasu! Chcesz zginąć od pioruna? Żałosna to śmierć dla wiedźmina.

Lambert spojrzał na nią z dołu.

\- Zginiemy, jeśli takie jest nasze przeznaczenie. Jeśli jednak jest inne, muszę dokończyć to, co zacząłem. Zamknąć rozdział.

Przyklękła, pomogła mu kopać.

 _Dziękuję, przyjacielu. Już mi cieplej, teraz będę mógł zasnąć._

 _,_

\- To ich grób?

\- Mhm.

\- Całe komando?

\- Jednemu udało się uciec. Przypuszczam, że się teleportował.

\- Czarodziej?

\- Gdyby nie ten czarodziej, nie udałoby im się mnie postrzelić.

\- Dlaczego nie teleportował ich wszystkich?

\- A bo ja wiem? Nie znam wszystkich sekretów tego świata, księżniczko.

\- Chcesz na chwilę zostać sam?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Już się zdążyłem pożegnać.

,

\- Lambert?

\- Co jest?

\- Zimno. Cholernie zimno w tej jaskini.

\- Takie słowa nie przystoją księżniczce.

\- Mówisz?

\- Mówię.

,

\- Szlag by to jasny trafił! Co za cham! Jaki cham! Widziałeś go? Jasne, widziałeś, ale wolałeś się śmiać, zamiast mu zrobić krzywdę!

\- Chłopak chciał zatańczyć, za bardzo to bierzesz do siebie.

\- A widziałeś jego łapy?

\- Co mu się dziwić. Młody jest, jurny.

\- Sam jesteś jurny, durniu. Nienawidzę cię i cholera by to wszystko.

,

\- Byli weseli i kolorowi. Nie powiem, żeby nikomu nie wadzili, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie robili nic gorszego niż ci, co z zasady mają bronić porządku. Dobrze z nimi było, głośno.

\- Nie słyszałaś własnych myśli?

\- No.

\- Banda wyrzutków.

\- Co z tego? Byli bardziej solidarni i wierni ideałom niż koronowane głowy.

\- Nie powinnaś się wypowiadać tak krytycznie o koronowanych głowach. Twoja głowa też mogłaby być koronowana, gdybyś nie była taka uparta.

\- A twoja ścięta, przy odrobinie szczęścia.

\- Ładnie mi życzysz.

,

\- Spójrz.

\- Gdzie?

\- Tam. Osłoń oczy przed słońcem. Nie wychylaj się tak, zaraz wypadniesz z siodła.

\- Zabudowania.

\- Zaiste. Przyjrzyj się lepiej. Wychodzi na to, że nie pobłądziliśmy tak bardzo.

\- Maribor!

\- Niesamowite. Zobacz, słońce jest wysoko, dojedziemy przed zmierzchem.

\- Lambert?

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Wiesz, jaki dzisiaj jest dzień?

\- …

\- Belleteyn. Noc Majowa.

,

\- Jedź do domu Triss, Vesemir powinien tam czekać.

\- A co z Tobą? – Ciri zerknęła na niego z ukosa. Była zmęczona, brudna, czoło miała lśniące od potu, a ubrania całe w pyle i błocie. Po oczach poznał, że pada na twarz.

\- Muszę się udać w jedno miejsce. Wierz mi, że wiem, co robię. – Ściągnął wodze, zawrócił konia. – Wrócę przed świtem, odpoczniemy i wszyscy razem udamy się do Kaer Mohren. To koniec naszej tułaczki, księżniczko, teraz plany są już proste i klarowne.

\- Lambert?

Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Na ustach Ciri zabłądził blady uśmiech. Popatrzyła daleko przed siebie; na wielkie miasto, tysiące świateł, ludzi przemykających przez ulice, dzieci bawiące się nieopodal fontanny, koty wylegujące się na nagrzanych chodnikach. Zdawała się być spokojna – spokojniejsza, niż do tej pory.

\- Zamknijmy ten rozdział. Nie na zawsze, wiadomo, ale przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Dość już mam śmierci, krwi i smutku, chcę odpocząć.

\- Ja też, księżniczko. Ja też.

 **Epilog**

Jechał parę godzin, szybko, ale bez zbędnego pośpiechu, pochylony nisko w siodle, rozebrany z kurtki, bez mieczy na plecach. Ciepły wiatr smagał jego twarz, przyjemny zapach karmelizowanego cukru wypełniał powietrze, światła przyświecały z daleka, śpiew i muzyka niosły się daleko w las.

Koło północy dostrzegł świętujących ludzi. Wiedział, że była wśród nich. Medalion wibrował silnie, drżał na piersi pomiędzy rozchełstaną koszulą.

 _Tymczasem miasto płonęło, płonęło od blasku palących się, jodłowych gałęzi, wypełnione zapachem igliwia, dymu, drewna pożeranego przez ogień. Jedno wielkie ognisko i dziesiątki malutkich rozgonionych gałązek powtykanych w każdą dziurę w murze, w każdą szczelinę na rynku, w miejsca na pochodnie, w plecioną siatkę otaczającą łąkę do pasania zwierząt. Ognisko sięgało na kilka metrów w górę, strzelało wesoło, tętniło wraz z ludźmi, wraz z budynkami, przyjemnym, gromkim tętnieniem, które było już w ziemi i w powietrzu, które wibracją rozchodziło się po ciele i sprawiało, że nogi same rwały się do tańca._

Ludzie wirowali wokół ogniska, które strzelało wysoko w górę, potężne, pokaźne. Wiejskie dziewki piszczały, ciągnięte do tańca, młodzieńcy chlustali się wodą na orzeźwienie, popijali piwa z beczułek. Wioska tętniła rytmem wybijanym na bębnach, skrzypiała wraz ze smyczkiem skrzypka, który tanecznym krokiem skakał między ludźmi.

 _\- Belleteyn! – wykrzyknął tłum._

 _\- Belleteyn! – odpowiedziało echo, zniknąwszy między roześmianymi, rozkrzyczanymi, rozkosznie pijanymi wieśniakami, którzy popadali sobie w ramiona, przepijali toasty i raz-dwa wracali do korowodu, do ogniska, które otoczyli kręgiem i starali się nadążyć za tempem tanecznych pląsów._

\- BELLETEYN! – krzyczało słodkie dziewczątko.

\- Belleteyn! – odpowiadał jej chłopiec, z którym biegła za rękę w stronę rzeki.

Ktoś się nawinął, ktoś wcisnął mu antałek z piwem w ręce, ktoś inny chlusnął mu winem na rękaw koszuli, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Przeciskał się między roztętnionym, roześmianym tłumem, między tańczącymi wieśniakami, między dziewczynami z długimi warkoczami i chłopcami z bliznami po ospie.

 _Orkiestra ciemnoskórych skrzypków, bębniarzy i tamburyniarzy przesuwała się pomiędzy tłumem; grali głośno, wszędzie ich było pełno, wygrywali wciąż tę samą skoczną i wesołą melodię, a dziewczęta przygwizdywały, tańczyły dla nich, kłaniały się nisko, odsłaniając swoje wdzięki wpakowane w ciasne dekolty. Gdzieś przy brzegu rzeki utworzył się szyk; cztery pary tańczące pod ręce, stukające w tańcu butami, kostkami, obcasami, przyklaskujące przy czasowych przerwach w kontakcie fizycznym, łapiące się pod ramiona szybkimi, gwałtownymi ruchami. Dziewczyny piękne i młode, wiejskie dziewki, łase na uroki niebezpiecznych i tajemniczych wiedźminów, spragnione przygody, szlaku, intrygi, zabawy. Jedna z nich przykuła wzrok Lamberta; nie wiedział, czy dlatego, że miała w dłoni butelkę wina, czy z racji bardzo prześwitującej, bardzo wilgotnej koszuli przyklejonej do słusznych rozmiarów piersi._

Poznał dziewczynę od razu. Siedziała nieopodal rzeki, gruba od przebytych ciąż, zmęczona od obowiązków, od prac w obejściu, od krzyków jej męża, który najpewniej był już wójtem. Zaczął łysieć, postarzał się, zgarbił i zgrubł. Szedł między tłumem, a dostrzegłszy Lamberta, stanął jak wryty i byłby pewnie mu wygarnął stare dzieje, gdyby nie…

… _rozległ się kolejny krzyk:_

 _\- Belleteyn! – A potem jeszcze jeden, który sprawił, że Lambert odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w stronę podwyższenia, na które właśnie pomagano wejść kobiecie z dużym, plecionym z polnych kwiatów i zboża wiankiem osadzonym wśród gęstych, kasztanowych włosów. – Królowa Maja! Majowy Król!_

Przysiadł na murku, splótł dłonie na piersi, przez chwilę oglądał, jak grupa wieśniaków pomaga wejść drobniutkiej, młodej blondyneczce na podwyższenie, gdzie już czekał na nią jej Król. Wymienili się pocałunkami, na które tłum zareagował brawami, wyciem i pogwizdywaniem, a starawy wieśniak – najpewniej ojciec blondyneczki – ostrzegawczym uniesieniem wideł trzymanych w ręku.

\- W tym roku odmówiłam korony.

Wyczuł ją jeszcze zanim usiadł obok na murku, a zrobił to zupełnie świadomie, wiedząc, że tam jest, że siedzi, sama, samotna, pozbawiona zainteresowania i chęci do zabawy. Spojrzenie miała puste, oczy podkrążone, twarz przeciętą zmęczeniem. Nie patrzył, rozumiał doskonale. Nie ma nic bardziej żałosnego, niż płacząca czarodziejka i nic bardziej upokarzającego, niż czarodziejka, która straciła chęci do życia.

\- Szkoda. Ładnie ci było w tym wianku.

Milczeli przez chwilę. Triss odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Ja też. Przepraszam.

\- Wybaczam.

\- I ja wybaczam.

Parsknęła śmiechem, ale głos jej się załamał, a łza potoczyła po policzku. Nim zdążyła ją otrzeć, palce Lamberta odnalazły drogę do jej twarzy, a usta do ust, ciepłych, spierzchniętych, drżących.

 **Koniec.**


End file.
